


Rebel Typeface

by Tafkan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 46,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafkan/pseuds/Tafkan
Summary: What happens when secretly famous fanfiction author Lovino Vargas starts getting mixed up with the school's resident "bad boy" Antonio Fernández Carriedo? This.(Looking back, I think I epically failed at the bad boy trope...I don't like tropes...tropes aren't people)Inspired by DoodleBooty's bad boy/nerd au but not quite.Previously published on Wattpad under Schnano. I have persmission to reupload.(that's my account, it's the same cringe-worthy fic on that site too)





	1. Civil War

Four in the morning on a Friday with school in three hours was not the ideal time for Lovino Romano Vargas to be at his desk typing away on his laptop. Alas, the young author could hardly help himself as his fingers danced rapidly across the keys. His on going story, “My Little Birdbrain”, a fanfiction that gained a large following, struck him with inspiration that burned through his weary mind. Strike while it’s hot, so the saying goes. He would sleep when his latest chapter was finished, then after school he would upload it and take a wonderful nap.

The irritating glow from the screen strained his eyes as he paused to read over his work. It had to be just right before he concluded the tale with yet another cliffhanger. Yes, he had a knack for leaving the audience wanting more–more suspense, more torture, more angst, more humor, and most of all, more romance between Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown. Two of Batman’s side kicks who were once Robins were his subjects. He created a college au just for them, with the whole superhero aspect still in tact. Lovino was proud of this fic, it was his baby. He read the last lines aloud in a whisper:

_Tim held Stephanie’s hand while she lay on the gurney, thrashing from the toxins threatening to destroy her from the inside. His blue eyes scanned the cave and landed on Alfred. The butler was sterilizing a needle while behind him Bruce toiled over an antidote. Tim sighed and gripped the blonde girl’s hand tighter. He prayed everything would be alright._

Lovino rubbed his hazel eyes and yawned. He wrote the damn conclusion in his mini frenzy, and it certainly was a cliffhanger. He saved his work and closed his computer. The clock on his dresser across the room read 4:35. Lovino grunted and got up from his desk and collapsed on the bed behind him, not bothering to pull down his covers or change into pajamas. He fell asleep instantly, with little regret.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

“Come on Big Bro! Get up!” Feli whined over the alarm clock’s wail. He stood over Lovino’s bed and shook the brunette to no avail. The younger boy, one year younger, to be exact, had this problem frequently. There were two ways to wake his rock of a brother. One was to tempt him with tomatoes, the other was a trick Ludwig, his boyfriend, taught him. Feliciano went across the room and shut off the alarm. He then knelt next to the bed and spoke in a deep, almost demonic, monotone voice.

“I once killed a man with his own mustache and a grape.” The result was instant. Lovino’s eyes shot open, and he sprang up in panic. He saw Feli’s shit-eating grin and immediately scowled. Damn that potato bastard.

“We have to go to school, big bro! The bus will be here soon! Get dressed! Nonno has a breakfast sandwich ready for you!” the dark red-haired boy frowned. Lovino grumbled to himself and slid out of bed. It was a damn good thing he showered at night! He gave Feli a stern look and the younger brother nodded before skipping out of the room and shutting the door.

“Damn bastards, making me wake up at dawn!” he huffed and stripped down to his underwear. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of white socks, clean Ironman boxers, a pair of stone-washed jeans, and a black Red Hood t-shirt. He quickly dressed and ran a brush through his hair, avoiding his sensitive curl. He grabbed his bookbag from an odd corner of his room and ran out the door. He slid down the banister to the first floor, only to have his Nonno scold him. The youthful old man glared at him disapprovingly, with brows furrowed under chocolate brown curls.

“Lovino! How many times have I told you that’s dangerous!?” he snapped. Lovino shrugged and dropped his bag at the front door. He put on his red high top chucks, then he grabbed his gray hoodie from the coat rack and slipped it on, checking to see if his wallet, phone and headphones were there. Once he realized they were, he slid into the kitchen and pulled a Monster from the fridge. His Nonno sighed and shook his head from his seat at the kitchen table. He held out a plain bagel with a fried egg, provolone, and a tomato in a paper towel. Lovino took it and muttered a quick, “Grazie” before meeting Feli at the door. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Feliciano grinned and led them out the door to wait at the end of the driveway for the school bus.

“How late were you up last night?” the younger inquired suspiciously.“Late.” Lovino shrugged and he took a huge bite of his sandwich.

“Were you talking to random guys online or something bad like that?”

“No. I was writing, dumbass!” Lovino spat with an embarrassed blush forming. That happened one time! One time! And only because he needed information in regards to “My Little Birdbrain” nothing else! Feliciano chuckled and rolled his eyes,

“I read the latest chapter of your story. It’s really, really good, Lovino! I hope the next chapter is worth falling asleep at like three in the morning!”

“ilRomano02 wrote that, dammit!” Lovino huffed and took another bite of his breakfast. He might not have shown it, but hearing his spectacular, grandpa’s-favorite, little brother praise his hard work gave him a warm feeling. However, only Feliciano and Alfred F. Jones actually knew his username. He wanted to keep his fanfictions and his real life separate, and Feli knew that. He just kept forgetting that he shouldn’t mention his secret identity in public. Kind of like the superheroes he followed.

As Lovino quickly finished off his sandwich the bus rolled down the street. He stuffed the paper towel in his bag and cracked open his can of caffeine. He took a large swig as the yellow monstrosity stopped and the flimsy door opened. Feli got on the bus first and took the first row seat next to Ludwig. Lovino climbed on and scanned the rows of students. The very back was filled with troublemakers known as The Tomato Gang, led by the BFT. There was Gil ‘the Awesome’ Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, Abel Morgens, and his siblings Henri and Emma, Afonso Esteves-Fernandes, and the king douchebag himself, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. Oh Lovino couldn’t stand that guy. He was always so cheerful and loud. He skipped classes, pulled pranks, and was a totally gorgeous playboy. Who needs to deal with that shit? Even though he admitted he had a ‘small’ crush on the guy...

The front of the bus had the complete and utter nerds and the somewhat anxious kids, like Feliciano, leaving the middle for the “left overs” like Lovino’s best friends, Alfred and Mathieu, the twins. Alfred patted the seat next to him and Lovino took it. Matt sat alone in the row across from them with his headphones in, ignoring the world. Al was grinning like a madman, practically bouncing in his seat. Lovino smirked at him,

“What is it bastard?” “I read the latest update for ‘My Little Birdbrain’ dude! It was epic! I wonder what Romano has in store next! I think he should totally include a few of the Teen Titans this time!”

“No,” Lovino deadpanned. He knew Alfred wanted to have some say in the writing, which was just not happening. With another swig of Monster he continued,

“Bringing in the Teen Titans would cause a battle in the comments with bitches begging for fucking RobStar subplots.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Don’t get me started! First of all, Romano ships DickBabs. Secondly, Grayson and Kori are hot-headed commitment phobes, they have no fucking balance! Third, Kori and Dick are hyper sexualized, which would lead to bitches begging for lemons on the side! And finally, I DON’T WANT TO READ ABOUT DICK’S FABULOUS FUCKING ASS!” Lovino ranted, his volume escalating with his distaste.

“Hey Mario! You wanna see a perfect ass, come back here!” Antonio shouted with a twisted smirk. Lovino shot up glared back at him with a noticeable blush. The Spaniard’s green eyes sparkled deviously from under his long chestnut curls, partly pulled back in a small ponytail. Lovino’s eyes narrowed and he flipped Antonio off before sliding back into his seat.

“We’ren’t you supposed to stop me when I started getting loud?” he grumbled to the blonde next to him. Since Lovino and Alfred both had a way of getting carried away and making fools of themselves, they had a code word to signal the other that they were very much audible to people in the next state. This word was ‘Mars’.

“That was before I learned you shipped my NOTP and made my OTP your NOTP!” Al chuckled. His blue eyes held a certain degree of satisfaction. Lovino growled and smacked his arm. The American only laughed more. The Monster can in the Italian’s hand shook as his anger consumed him. Public humiliation because he didn’t have the same ships? Oh there were days like this he hated that immature bastard.

“You let me shout for the whole bus to hear about comic book drama!” Lovino snapped. Al stopped laughing, and little did he know, but all eyes (except the driver’s thankfully) were on him, “You let it get to the point where the biggest cock sucking ass hat in the entire fucking school could hear me and make a perverted ass joke! What the everloving fuck is your goddamn problem!? A fucking disagreement over fictional ass characters does not fucking justify that brand of humiliation you roid rage cave man! I can’t fucking believe-” Lovino screamed but was cut off by a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Matt, with one earbud out staring at him like a deer in headlights. Alfred was on the verge of tears.

“Mars, Lovino,” Matt said barely above a whisper, “take a deep breath...The whole bus heard you...that’s enough. I’m the only one allowed to make Alfred cry. You went too far.” The Canadian’s voice was almost soothing, but there was a sharpness to it that sent a shiver up Lovino’s spine, and not the good kind. The Italian sighed and turned his attention to Alfred–the mess of a human being was his first task, making the people around him forget his outburst would come later.

“Alfred, I didn’t mean that. I just got so angry…”

“No.” Al held up a hand and scowled, tears streaming down his cheeks, “If you think saying sorry right after that is going to fix anything, you’re insane.”

“Give him some space and time,” Matt whispered to Lovino, who was at a loss for words, “he’ll forgive you...I’m sure of it.”


	2. Quatrain of Thought

After his explosion at Alfred, Lovino had no one he could talk to in any of his classes. The period just before lunch, writing, was the only class he had with Alfred (or Matt really), but it was the one class he needed a friend, because the teacher had a thing for group work. Lovino entered the mostly full room and sighed. Alfred was at a bench with Arthur, the punk English bastard. There was only one empty table with two free seats in the back by the windows. The rest of the chairs would be taken in the next five minutes. Lovino pulled out his books and set them on the table. He got out his phone and opened his fanfiction page on the browser. Reading some uplifting comments might help his mood.

_OMg Romaanoo! Why did you do this to my feelz?! Next Chapter pls!!!_

_Again with the feels! This is amazing, I can’t wait to read more!_

_STEPH! NOOOO!! TIM HOLD ON!!_

_I bet Alfred is gonna save the day, cuz Alfred’s a HERO! haha!_

Lovino scowled at the last comment. Of course he had to find Alfred’s stupid comment. He locked his phone and rested his head on the desk. He got no sleep, his friend was pissed off at him, he embarrassed himself on the bus–twice–could this day get much worse?

Of course it could! Just when the bell was about to ring, a very flustered Antonio ran into the room. It wasn’t the first time Lovino saw him in this class, just the first time he didn’t have his usual seat next to Emma, who was next to Afonso. Afonso usually sat with Arthur, who was at that point, as stated, working with Alfred. This odd mix left only one seat open right next to Lovino. The Spaniard saw the seat and internally cringed. He had mixed feelings about sitting next to the incredibly hot geek who announced that he strongly disliked him. Not that he had much of a choice. The Spaniard awkwardly made his way to the back of the room and carefully set his things down next to the table before gingerly sitting down.

He looked to his left at Lovino. The Italian looked defeated with his head on the desk. He looked adorable with the sunlight hitting his hair just right. Still, this situation raised a few questions in Antonio’s mind: 1. Why is he so sad-looking? and 2. Why isn’t he sitting with that loud jock? Too bad-he didn’t think he would get any answers before class.

The teacher, Mr. Kirkland, Alistair Kirkland, entered just as the bell rang. He closed the door and set his briefcase on a long table in the front of the room. His students hurriedly pulled out their notebooks and pens before he could slam his palms on the table and yell at anyone who wasn’t prepared to learn. He scanned the room and smirked.

“Everybody’s ready, I see.” the young Scotsman practically purred with his thick brogue. He was a new teacher with attitude and a keen fondness for joking around with students. This could end badly, especially when his brothers are involved. That meant this particular writing class was in for a shitstorm everyday-Arthur was his favorite target.

“Well, everyone but Artie!” he chuckled. The whole class, except for Lovino and Arthur snickered, which was unusual for the Italian. Arthur glared at Alistair, who winked in reply and continued:

“Since we’ve been covering poetry for a while, today we’re going to do a little activity. Each of you will write a haiku, and a sonnet, English or Italian. Make sure your writing is legible!” the Scot crossed his arms and scanned for any dissenters and allowing his class to begin.

Antonio flipped to a clean page in his notebook and uncapped his pen. He would start with the sonnet-Italian, not English, never English-and get that out of the way. Next to him Lovino sat up and opened his notebook. he took his pen and instantly began writing the haiku at breakneck speed:

**_For the damn bastard…_**  
**_And your immaturity…_**  
**_Fuck you with a spike…_**

That was a jab at the blonde at whom he took a moment to glare. He shook off his anger for a short while, not wanting two poems with questionable language. He needed inspiration. He peeked at the boy to his right. Antonio’s face was contorted in concentration, his bright, lively, and mischievous yellow-green eyes stared at the half finished sonnet he was writing. His long chocolate curls fell about his face and over his shoulder like a cascading waterfall. His sharp features were so still that he looked like a perfectly carved and painted statue, except for his mouth. It was set in a serious frown and the corners twitched as new ideas filled his head. Lovino found his inspiration while studying the boy he insulted for all to hear earlier-the boy he was head-over-heels for. He flipped the page and started his sonnet:

_He is the embodiment of the sun_  
_Casting down light vibrant rays_  
_Yet like the sun in other ways_  
_Being a beacon of joy compares to none_  
_A brilliant concealing smile to stun,_  
_Destruction in his unjaded jade gaze_  
_Could set my flesh and soul ablaze_  
_Love alongside torture to him is pure fun_  
_No matter what is wrong or right_  
_I will not share with him my fears_  
_Not until deep darkness nears_  
_Man of the sun, please be my light_  
_My final plea I hope he hears_  
_I need a hero, be my knight_

  
Lovino didn’t notice Antonio finish his sonnet. He also was blind to the fact that Antonio was watching him write in awe. Antonio had never witnessed someone write in an organized fashion without pausing to think of a word that rhymed. It was like Lovino’s hand had a mind of its own. Antonio couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, he struggled with inspiration and then rhyme schemes. Poetry was not his thing, and he still had one more to write, a haiku. The difference this time is that he had inspiration:

  
_I fell for you then…_  
_It’s gotten worse as of late…_  
_Can I win your love?_

Both finished at the same time and relaxed a bit in their seats. Only for a short while, because Mr. Kirkland decided that everyone was done (which they were) and called for everyone’s attention yet again.

“Now for the fun part, trade poems with the person sitting next to you for peer critique! No funny business this time, understand? I will not tolerate any sort of rudeness!” he yelled before grading a few more papers.

Lovino was bright red. He glanced at Antonio, the person he would critique, and saw the Spaniard blushing as well and awkwardly fidgeting in his chair. The Italian honestly expected him to be annoyed or angry. Of course it was the same deal with Antonio - shouldn’t Lovino be furious? That didn’t really matter. They traded notebooks silently and read the sonnets first. Lovino had to fight back fits of giggles after reading Antonio’s poem about tomatoes. It did meet the requirements, so he couldn’t claim it wasn’t poetry, it was just bad.

Reading Lovino’s sonnet was a very different experience for Antonio. He swore to himself that he could relate to the character referred to as ‘Man of the sun’ on several levels. Whoever this person was, they were lucky Lovino wrote about them!

“Wowzers! You wrote this in only a few minutes!?” Antonio gawked. Lovino shot him a challenging glare, expecting the Spaniard to go on a mini rant about how sappy and dorky it was. What he got instead was far from it. Antonio’s jaw was slack and his eyes were wide. A stupid grin tried to crawl onto his face and he looked utterly dumbfounded. Lovino’s gaze softened slightly, but he was still defensive.

“No, of course not! It wrote itself!” sarcasm dripped from his voice. Antonio’s jaw snapped shut and he frowned,

“You should learn to take a compliment, Mario” he huffed, instantly regretting calling him ‘Mario’ again. It was a bad habit he had and used to tease the kid. Lovino growled and switched their papers back.

“I didn’t want to trade with an idiota like you anyway.” he mumbled to himself, obviously upset. Antonio heard him, and felt his own heart crack. He really hated having this stupid crush on Lovino. Since middle school he had a thing for the feisty Italian, but he never had the nerve to say anything without an overwhelming fear of rejection taking over him. He should have known that no matter what, the boy would hate him, so when that small blow was dealt he knew he had a few options: 1. He could move on and not let it get him down too much. 2. He could embarrass Lovino again like a petty jerk. Or 3. He could finish this assignment and try a different approach.

“Lovino, let’s just finish this dumb assignment, okay?” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Lovino arched an eyebrow at the deflated Spaniard. He heard correctly- Antonio used his actual name, not ‘Mario’.

“Fine. But only because I don’t want Kirkland riding my ass for the rest of the year.” They traded papers again and read each other's haikus. Lovino frowned. Of course Antonio was writing about his crush (it was easy inspiration honestly) and who ever won the player’s heart was, in Lovino's opinion, a poor jerk bastard headed for a heartbreak.

Obviously Antonio's reaction was different. Ouch! Someone was still mad about the bus incident! He really felt hopeless at this point. Who else would Lovino tell to get fucked by a spike other than him? How could he critique this without getting anyone upset?

“Nice job.” Lovino slid the paper back, “it's a total cliche but not bad.” Antonio blinked. What was going on here?

“Yours is kinda violent…” he mused and returned the paper. Lovino snorted. He didn't have to give any details about Alfred to this guy.

“The bastard deserves worse.” The geek scoffed and glared at the blonde. Antonio followed his gaze and frowned. Would he really be mad at Alfred? Maybe he was dissociating or something. Probably the latter, he thought. He shook his head and stared at the clock. Five more minutes. He could live.


	3. The Outsiders

The library. The single most quiet and relaxing place in the entire school. Rows upon rows of shelves filled the front half while soft lounge chair circles and computer desks filled the back. Hardly a soul went there during their free time. Which made it the perfect place for an exhausted Italian and a shy Canadian to eat lunch. 

“You know you went too far this morning.” Matt mused as he took a bite of his sandwich. The pair was seated in the far corner away from the computers. Lovino looked up at him with a noodle dangling from his mouth. 

“‘Roid rage caveman’…Al might not have told you. The rumors about him using steroids…he almost got cut from the team because the doctor prescribed them to fight a disease.” 

“When he stops being a prick, I'll say sorry. He doesn't want to talk to me.” Lovino frowned, “What else can I do?” Matt shook his head and shrugged. A silence fell over the two as they ate.

“So why are we here again?” Antonio hummed as the BFT walked into the library. The Frenchman walked ahead of his friends with a purpose. 

“I have a paper to write, ami.” Francis shrugged. 

“You never do homework in school!” Antonio frowned. The library was too quiet. He hated the quiet–it always led to him brooding over everything. No he needed sound. 

“It's for English!” Gil grinned, “because Franny is hot for teacher!” Antonio face palmed, 

“That doesn't explain why we have to be here!” 

“I have my reasons…” Gil smirked. Was his face a little red? 

“And you don't want to be alone. So you came with us.” Gil added. He was right–Antonio hated being alone. It was an opportunity for him to sink into himself that he didn't want. 

“Come now!” Francis chuckled, “You're here for Maddie!” 

“I'm not.” Gil scoffed, “I came for Matt. And I have a few books to return.” He was red this time. Antonio ignored what became a little spat between the two. He casually paced down the aisle and pulled his phone from his pocket. It's a library–might as well read. 

He set his backpack on the ground by a chair and plopped down. He didn't notice Lovino and Matt sitting only a few yards to his left. The Spaniard opened his Wattpad app and tapped on a fic ref. He didn't write a thing, but he read like a nerd king. It was a secret guilty pleasure. The fanfiction in question was “My Little Birdbrain”. 

“So…how have you been? Are Tino and Ber still weird about…?” Lovino asked. 

“They're trying. Issi keeps messing up my pronouns, but he catches himself pretty quick. It's a habit he really wants to break. Papa doesn't have a problem. As long as I'm comfortable, he's happy.” Matt looked over his shoulder awkwardly. He hated when people asked about his transition worked, but he knew Lovino was more curious about his welfare at home and he didn't bring it up often. 

“Hey, that's great.” Lovino yawned, “You've got to admit you came a long way…” 

“You know you get way too friendly or way too harsh when you don't sleep.” Matt simpered, 

“Up all night writing?” He asked, eyes now locked on Antonio, hunched over his phone. 

Antonio was reading at top speed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. By the time he reached Chapter 4, his mind was completely stuck in Gotham City. He was so adding this to his reading list. That's just what he did before starting Chapter 5. He came out of the story just in time to overhear Lovino's groggy response. 

“Well ‘My Little Birdbrain’ doesn't write itself.” 

“So that's the name of the fic you're working on? Now I can find your page!” Matt grinned. 

“Dammit! Tell no one!” Lovino scowled. His fat mouth would be the end of him. 

“My lips are sealed Lovi…but I don't know about his…” Matt directed Lovino's attention to the Spaniard, who went back to reading with even more enthusiasm. In the time they were talking he did not notice him sitting there. He did not notice Francis was sitting at a computer with his headphones in. And he didn't notice Gilbert holding a small stack of books approaching his friend. Well shit. 

Gilbert set his books down by Antonio and saw Matt staring at him. He smirked and approached the Canadian. His heart pounded in his ears with each step. He could do this. 

“Hey there Schätzchen! Funny seeing you here!” 

“I'm always here Gil…” Matt blushed, “What brings you here?” Lovino smirked. Matt had a terrible crush on the Prussian. He casually slipped out of his seat and found another chair so that he wouldn't distract the couple-to-be. He was the too tired to care where he sat and took the chair across from Antonio. 

“Oh hi Ma-Lovi!” Antonio grinned when he tore his gaze from the fiction. Lovino groaned and shut his eyes. He was too tired for this. Antonio figured this would happen so he went back to reading. Chapter 6. The latest update. He was so into the tale he didn't care if he accidentally mumbled the last words aloud. 

“‘…and gripped the blonde girl’s hand tighter. He prayed everything would be alright.’” 

“What are you talking about?” Lovino huffed. Antonio studied his face and smiled. He was so cute when he was grumpy! 

“I was just reading.” 

“What?” Lovino deadpanned. 

“I was reading. Did I say something?” Antonio asked a bit confused. 

“No. What were you reading? Dumbass.” The Italian rolled his eyes. If what Antonio said didn't sound like his work, he wouldn't have bothered. But it was eerily similar and he was nervous. What if Tonio liked it? He would be over the moon with glee and probably go home to screech like a giddy pterodactyl in his pillow. 

“Oh, nothing…” Antonio stared at his feet and blushed. Lovino's story was really good and he was sitting right there. Tonio didn't know how he could explain his dorkier side without ruining his reputation. He wanted to go on about how awesome Lovino's work was but the loud mouth hated him, right? He could ruin him with a single outburst. 

“It's obviously something!” Lovino caught a glimpse at the open app, “And I bet it's fanfiction.” He smirked. God dammit Antonio found his story, didn't he? 

“Ah yeah well…it's just a story…I really like it.” 

“What's it about?” Lovino yawned. 

“Um it's about two college kids–they're superheroes and they're in love. Batman’s in it. It's called ‘My Little Birdbrain’ and I might follow the author. He's really talented.” Antonio grinned sheepishly. Lovino's heart nearly stopped. His eyes were wide and it took all of his willpower to stop the smile that wanted to erupt into his lips. 

“Eh, please don't tell anybody I read this stuff. It's embarrassing.” Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, “I won't tell anyone you wrote it.” 

“And you won't tell anyone my username, right?” Lovino flushed, “There are some things that aren't…clean.” 

“For a price.” Antonio smirked. His bright eyes were full of mischief. Lovino scowled–what would Antonio want from him? A quickie? Nah that might be too good to be realistic. For Lovino to do his homework like some damn stereotype? Possibly. 

“You have to spend a day with me!” Antonio beamed, “Nothing crazy or anything.” 

“Deal.” Lovino smirked. What was one day if it meant keeping his secret a secret? And a whole day with his crush–because his crush wanted to spend time with him? He was going to lose his voice from the joyful screeching later that night. 

“Is tomorrow good?” Antonio asked weakly. It wasn't a date but who cares? He was gonna spend a whole day with Lovino! 

“Meet me at the park at ten.” Lovino huffed and crossed his arms. He was blushing like crazy. It would have been the perfect moment to comment on his tomato face, but time was not on the Spaniard’s side. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of the final stretch through (hell) school.


	4. Text Bubbles

The starry sky overhead was beyond beautiful. Antonio sat on the hood of the car he finished tuning and stared at the endless expanse in awe. Tomorrow was his day off from working in his father’s garage and his brother wouldn’t come out of the shop and bother him. He shut his eyes and smiled. There was so little that could ruin his mood. 

“You know you really need to stop lounging on the cars. I can't keep washing the dirt and oil off every time you decide to daydream.” Afonso smirked as he walked out of the body shop and lit a cigarette. Antonio cringed when the smell hit him. 

“Can you not?” he frowned, “I'm really trying to quit.” 

“I'm not smoking inside and I didn't realize you were out here.” the elder brother hummed, “Besides, does it matter? Santiago will still smoke around you, like it or not.” 

“¡Hermano! Por favor…don't bring Papá into this!” Antonio whined. 

“I’ll be back in ten. If old skunk breath comes out tell him I died.” Afonso frowned and left to finish his smoke break. Even if he was a pain in the ass, and kinda mean to him, Antonio knew Afonso cared. Their father was a different story. 

Santiago Fernández was hardly the loving supportive father now than he once was. He was cold and distant and never smiled. He had a list of complaints twenty times as long as his short fuse. Afonso hated him, Antonio tried to deal with him, but since their mother, Célia, passed away when Antonio was twelve, no one was happy. Especially his older brother. 

“Do you remember when Mãe caught you out here crying after you came out? God you were so young!” Afonso reappeared, smokeless, and leaned on the car door. 

“How could I forget?” Antonio chuckled, “It was right after Papá flipped shit and ranted about having no grandchildren and two faggot sons.” 

“She kicked his ass and told him off. I never saw her so angry in my life!” 

“She told me that he was really upset but he still loved me. She lied through her teeth.” 

“He was also mad you needed counseling.” 

“I miss her…” 

“I do too…” Afonso sighed and shook out his hair. 

“Why are you out here?” 

“I'm just thinking…” 

“About?” 

“Lovino…we're gonna hang out tomorrow.” Antonio shut his eyes and sighed contentedly. Afonso smirked and nudged his little brother. 

“Finally grew a pair, huh?” 

“Yeah. He's so cute and funny and smart! I'm surprised he agreed!” 

“Don't start with the he's too good for you shit.” 

“But really he is! He's so handsome and charming he could have any girl he wanted. 

“You assume he wants a girl.” Afonso chuckled, “Word on the street is that he's not straight.” 

“He's not gay…” 

“He's either bi or pan.” 

“Fonz, how the hell do you know?” 

“I know a lot of things. I know your French friend got held back, and he's turning 19. I know he likes Kirkland. I know Kirkland has a soft spot for him. I know Alfred didn't illegally use roids. I know Emma likes Liza. I know you didn't take your meds tonight…” 

“Did you come out just to remind me about my Zoloft?” Antonio sat up and pouted. Stupid medicine*. 

“No, but you're glad I reminded you!” Afonso grinned, “Don't stay out too late.” He added and walked out toward their home. It wasn't far away at all. 

Antonio stared at the sky again and smiled. He was going to spend the day with Lovino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Always take your meds kids!!


	5. The Plan

Sunny skies and temperate autumn air greeted Lovino when he stepped outside. He could hardly contain the happiness he felt. His short walk to the old neighborhood playground, known to the townsfolk as ‘the park’, was refreshing just like the full night’s sleep he had. Lovino was beyond excited. The leaves were just starting to fall, making his short trip seem even more magical. He came around a corner and found the bike path that led to the secluded park. It was like he was going to Narnia or something. He was going to spend the day with Antonio! Antonio wanted to spend the day with him! Sure it could be bad- the Spaniard might spend his time teasing him or trying to get in his pants, but Lovino had a good feeling.

The park was empty when Lovino arrived, but it was still only 9:30. The wood chips were still wet with dew and the old metal slide was foggy in the mid morning-air. The jungle gym, the newest edition to the playground was covered in condensation and the coveted swing set was creaking as it moved with the light wind. Lovino wasted no time in securing one of the swings–every child wanted a turn to feel like they were soaring in a mystic forest a few blocks from home.

Antonio stretched his arms out to his sides as he lazily wandered up the bike path. He had a tough time falling asleep- he was way too excited for that shit. He shook his head to wake up a little more and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to see Lovino soon! He spent all night tossing and turning thinking of things to do, what they could talk about, what he would wear-he chose a pair of tight jeans, a red v-neck, and his favorite old black leather jacket. He made sure his hair was combed and tied back just right. He almost forgot to eat breakfast!

He arrived at the park ten minutes early. He was surprised to see a young man on the swing set about to go over the top. The light hit him just right and made Antonio’s heart race as the golden rays highlighted his smiling face. He beamed and ran over to the swings. He didn’t want to get kicked in the head and managed to grab the swing next to Lovino.

“¡Hola Lovi!” he called as the Italian passed him. His face was bright red when he swooped back and he was irked. He passed Antonio once more and jumped off when the swing was at its highest point. He stuck the landing with a small thud and had to crouch due to the force. He got up slowly and turned menacingly toward the Spaniard.

“Don’t call me Lovi, bastard.” he hissed.

“Lo siento Lovino…” Antonio grinned sheepishly.

“What do you wanna do now?” Lovino asked as he stretched his arms above his head. (Hey those landings are a sonofabitch!) Antonio, the poor love sick puppy, was distracted. When Lovino stretched, his t-shirt rose up about an inch. It was just enough for Antonio to get a glimpse of his cute little pudge and a trail of hair that dipped below his waist. He swallowed thickly, his hormones would not take him over, not today! He refocused on Lovino’s face as he lowered his arms.

“What are you staring at?!” Lovino yelped, he was completely red now. Antonio chuckled and shrugged,

“I was just spacing.”

“So what do you want to do?” Lovino crossed his arms, “We've got all day.”

“I dunno. I didn't plan this far ahead.” the Spaniard chuckled, “I was too excited!” He blushed. He really just said that out loud! What if that scared Lovino away?

“Wanna go to the movies? I have like $20…” Lovino shrugged. He would gladly pay for the brunette, even though it wasn't a date.

“What movie?” Antonio hummed as he started swinging lightly.

“ _Civil War_ is out…”

“The Captain America movie?” He tilted his head. What did he honestly expect, _Zootopia_?

“Or there's _Keanu_ …” Lovino stared at his shoes. Even if he read fanfics, Antonio didn't seem like a Whedon fan.

“Why not both!” Antonio jumped from the swing and grabbed Lovino's arm.

“I don't have enough money for both.”

“Who said anything about paying?” Antonio smirked. Uh oh.


	6. In the Dark

The duo snuck into _Keanu_ first. Lovino's heart was racing as adrenaline coursed through his veins. This was so wrong! If Nonno found out–well he could only imagine what hell he'd face. 

They hid in the back of the empty theatre–no one ever went to the matinée shows on Saturday. They watched the movie and enjoyed it. Key and Peele really delivered. But once the credits rolled, all the light feelings the comedy provided melted away. Lovino was nervous about sneaking into Civil War. There would be more people there, and with his luck, Alfred would be seeing it...again. 

“I can’t believe they did all that for a cat!” Antonio laughed as the exited into the hallway. The theatre right across from Keanu was playing Civil war, and by a stroke of luck, they were going to get to see it right away! 

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this!” Lovino huffed, “Even if I already saw it…” 

“Don’t worry Lovino! As long as no one asks to see a ticket, we’ll be fine!” Antonio patted his back and laughed. Was he corrupting an innocent youth? Possibly. Was he happy that it was Lovino and not anyone else? Hell yeah. 

“C’mon! Let’s go before the good seats are taken!” the Spaniard smiled and grabbed Lovino’s wrist. They ran into the theatre and climbed up to a row with two seats a few rows from the top. Antonio took the aisle seat and sighed contentedly. This was good. He was having fun, Lovino wasn’t mad, and he was finally going to see the movie everyone was talking about! 

Lovino glanced at Antonio. He looked like a little kid who just got the best Christmas present ever! His eyes were alight and the childish grin on his face made the Italian want to melt. As the opening credits started, the dim projector’s light hit him just right and gave him an almost heavenly glow. Why did Lovino dislike him again? He couldn’t tell. Maybe he wasn’t simply the playboy rebel the school knew him to be. Maybe Lovino was in too deep to escape the fluttering in his chest and the sweat forming on his palms. All he knew was that he would not be watching the movie too closely. 

Watching Antonio watch Civil War was actually more entertaining. He was in a trance and his face spilled every thought and reaction to the Italian studying him through the corner of his eye. His eyes would get wide and he would rock back and forth in his seat with anticipation. Occasionally his jaw dropped in pure shock, and he kept leaning forward at the most intense moments. Lovino only looked away once, when Aunt May came on screen. That’s when Antonio tore his gaze from the film. 

Lovino had a sort of dreamy look in his eyes when Marissa Tomei was on screen. Even if she was in her 50s she was stunning. She was one of his favorite actresses–the woman had pure talent! He admired her work, especially in _My Cousin Vinny_ , and would argue she won her Grammy because she deserved to- not because she was the no-name in the running. All he saw was one of his heroes at work, but it didn’t seem that way to Antonio. 

No the brunette saw Lovino gazing lovingly at a woman. He was a little hurt. Maybe Afonso’s sources were wrong. Why did he think Lovino would ever even think of him as more than friends? They weren’t even that! Antonio slumped in his seat, feeling defeated and started watching the film again, getting caught up in it and reacting with as much enthusiasm. 

After the Tomei scene, Lovino glanced at his neighbor and let a small smile grace his lips. Antonio was so cute! Yeah, he was glad he agreed to this! The day could only get better from there, right?


	7. The Family Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 2ps are in this story too. Belinda Vargas is Nyo!2p!Romano.

Antonio was quieter after the movie. It was mid-afternoon and the pair was casually strolling down the shopping district. The air was warm and cotton candy clouds that looked a little too gray lined the skies. Lovino’s frown was barely in place as he slyly brushed against Antonio’s arm as they wandered. 

“You hungry?” he asked, not looking into a curious pair of hypnotic emeralds. Antonio glanced at him and shrugged, 

“A little. Did you want to stop and get food?” 

“Yeah, there’s a pizzeria not far from here, my treat.” Lovino blushed. Antonio felt butterflies in his stomach. Lovino glanced at him and he nodded. Spending time with Lovino, movies, Lovino, free food, and Lovino! This was the best day ever! 

The two covered another block and Lovino led Antonio into a simple restaurant called, “Nonno’s”. It was a classy restaurant with wood-panels lining the lower half of the walls, cutely carved tables with checkered red and white table cloths, and a warm granite counter where a youthful older man stood grinning as he scribbled down an order on the phone. He heard the bell on the door ring and motioned to someone in the back to come out and help his guests. The person who heeded his call was a blonde with red eyes and a fashionable white suit. She got one look at the pair and squealed. 

“Lovi~! Tonio~! What brings you two here?!” she smirked darkly. 

“Bell...it’s a restaurant, don’t be stupid. We want food.” Lovino scowled. 

“Hola Miss Belinda…”Antonio rubbed his neck sheepishly. Of course he knew her. Belinda Vargas was his father’s ‘girlfriend’ if that were the word to use. Lovino shot him a confused look but then turned his attention to the woman before him. 

“I never thought I’d see the day mio cugino got a date!” she beamed. Both boys went bright red. It didn’t help when the man behind the counter hung up the phone and swiveled around at the word ‘date’. 

“Did you say my little Lovi has a date!?” Romulus beamed, “And you bring him to meet me right away?!” 

“It’s not a date, Nonno!” Lovino flushed. Romulus waved him off and greeted Antonio. 

“Ciao! I’m Lovino’s grandfather! It’s so nice to see he’s finally getting out! And he found such a handsome young man!” 

“Heh” Antonio rubbed the back of his neck. He was beet red, “It’s nice to meet you too Sir. I’m Antonio...and yeah...it’s not a date.” He felt a pang in his chest. Oh how he wished it were! 

“It’s not?” Romulus gave the pair an incredulous look. Belinda giggled and shook her head. 

“Of course it isn’t!” she winked, “Santi doesn’t like his sons dating!” She grabbed two menus and motioned for the boys to follow her. 

“I’ll be back with some waters! You two make yourselves comfy!” she set the menus on a table near the back and strutted off. Lovino sat down, and Antonio followed suit. The Italian shook his head and huffed, 

“Don’t mind them. They think I’m a lonely recluse…” 

“I know, Belinda gets the wrong idea a lot…” Antonio pouted. Lovino looked at him like he had three heads. 

“How do you know her?” 

“She and my dad…” he trailed off and redirected his gaze to the floor. 

“Oh…” Lovino cringed. The grouchy guy with the black and white hair that came in to pick Belinda up after her shifts was his dad. He really didn’t like the guy- he was blunt, mean, and stubborn. Antonio had to live with that ass? Yikes! 

“She’s your cousin?” 

“Third cousin once removed.” Lovino replied. She got on his nerves, but she did say something interesting. 

“Did she mean it when she said your dad doesn’t let you date? I mean I’ve seen Fonz with Arthur…” 

“He’s particular about who I spend my time with. If it were up to him, I wouldn’t have any friends.” Antonio scowled, “Let’s not talk about him, okay?” Lovino nodded. Like hell he was going to push this conversation...and have it fall off a 50 foot cliff! Antonio opened the menu and scanned down the options. He didn’t want to pick something too expensive! 

“It’s on me,” Lovino picked up his fork and played with the tines lazily. He knew the menu by heart- he had to if he had to work when the place was packed, “So don’t get upset about the price.” 

“O-okay…” Antonio shyly grinned. A flustered Lovi was a cute Lovi, “the margarita pizza sounds really good.” 

“We can split one.” Lovino nodded in approval. That was the best option in the restaurant. There was only one tiny potential setback... 

“Could we maybe get extra tomatoes?” Antonio peeped. Lovino’s jaw hit the table. Was he really asking for extra tomatoes? Did he know Lovino was going to say that anyway? 

“Duh!” Lovino rolled his eyes, regaining some composure, “What idiot wouldn’t get extra tomatoes?!” 

Antonio’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. The excitable child was back. Lovino smirked, 

“You like tomatoes?” 

“No! I love tomatoes!” 

“You’re in for a treat, jackass, we use home-grown tomatoes here and I grow the best tomatoes in town.” Lovino was pretty smug about one of the few things that got him outside of the house. If it were even possible, Antonio got even giddier. He was bouncing in the chair! 

“Looks like someone made you an offer you couldn’t refuse, Tonio!” Belinda simpered as she approached the table with two waters. 

“Yeah, a margarita pizza with extra tomatoes.” Lovino deadpanned, knowing his cousin’s thoughts were anything but clean. Belinda giggled and rolled her eyes, 

“Anything else?” 

“No thanks.” Antonio tried to hide his face. Lovino scoffed and shooed her. She totted off grinning like a madwoman. 

“Sorry about her…” Lovino huffed, “She think’s I’m secretly as slutty as she is…” 

“Are you?” 

“Ha! Get real, no one actually wants a piece of this!” he motioned to himself, “And honestly, she’s kinkier than a pornstar. You might have the misfortune of knowing that!” 

“Why would you say that? You’re really cute and funny...I’m sure there’s someone out there who would love to be with you.” Antonio wanted to punch himself in the face. He almost let it slip that he liked the saucey Italian. Lovino wouldn’t even look at him! Stupid! 

“Thanks…” the Italian mumbled. He was facing the ground with a tomato face He complimented him! Did this mean he had a shot? God he hoped so! He got his blush under control and looked up. The pair was silent. 

Belinda came back a few minutes later with the pizza and two plates. Antonio got one look at the tomato-loaded pie and beamed. Belinda chuckled and whispered into his ear, 

“This one’s a keeper!” And Lovino couldn’t agree more!


	8. Oh no...it's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and Antonio stop by a comicbook store so Lovino can pick up a pre-ordered dvd.
> 
> 2 of my ocs, North and South Jersey, Alfred's cousins, who you will never encounter again appear and stir up a little jealousy. Boom! Plot!

Sorry but just move on. I have to rewrite this shit to be less embarrassing 


	9. The Batcave

Antonio led Lovino out of the town and back to his house. He made the Italian put his movie inside before they continued their adventure. Where were they going? Possibly the only place Antonio could escape from his home life without anyone finding him. 

The pair trudged through the woodlands in the back of the neighborhood for quite some time. Reds and oranges blocking the sky above and duller browns on the ground engulfed the autumn forest as Antonio carefully led Lovino through the underbrush, making sure the thicket and thorns did not snag on his clothes. Late afternoon light filtered through the trees as if they were locked in a fairytale. To bad this place rarely ever led Antonio to a happy ending. 

“How far is this place?” Lovino whined. He was focused on memorizing every rock and tree incase they got lost. Tonio chuckled nervously- this was a special place for him after all, not even Afonso knew about it, 

“We’re almost there.” He glanced at Lovino and grinned. God, whoever the comic store clerk said Lovino had a crush on was one lucky guy. The Italian was just so beautiful. 

They came upon an old rusty car engine in the middle of the woods and turned left. Not far away was a short cliff with a wide cave. Lovino internally panicked. Why was Antonio taking him to a cave? What was he going to do to him? Oh Jesus, why a cave?! 

“This is my happy place,” Antonio mused, “No one else knows about it, not a soul. I like to come here to think and rest. The view is amazing.” 

“Why show me of all people?” Lovino inquired skeptically. 

“I dunno…” the Spaniard hummed, “I guess because I don’t think you would tell anyone else.” He led Lovino into the cave. There was an old couch someone probably wanted to throw out in the middle with a large foot locker in front of it. Antonio knelt by the foot locker, opened it, and pulled out a worn acoustic guitar. He then plopped on the old creaky couch and patted the seat next to him. Lovino gingerly joined him. And looked out at the world. 

The autumn snow globe mesmerized him. Leaves swirling and dancing through the trees wove in and out of his line of vision every so often. Antonio was right. Then he heard soft strumming coming from in the cave. He glanced over to Antonio. His eyes were shut contently as he plucked at the strings. His fingers glided swiftly over the frets as a sweet melody melted from the chords. He was so focused, so serious, so serene that Lovino could care less about some stupid trees. 

“It’s beautiful, no?” he hummed, his accent much thicker than usual. 

“Sì...tu sei…” Lovino breathed. 

“Hmm?” Antonio opened his eyes and glanced at the boy, still playing his song, “What was that?” 

“Yeah...it is.” Lovino glanced at the ground with a noticeable blush on his face. 

“Today was fun...we should hang out again.” Antonio suggested. Lovino nodded in agreement and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and opened his contacts and handed it to Antonio. 

“Let’s trade numbers, because today was fucking awesome.” Antonio stopped strumming and took the phone. He added his number and grinned. 

“Text me, ‘Mario’ so I can get your number.” he gave Lovino his phone back and started playing again. Lovino sent the text as requested and save the number under “Tomato Bastard❤️”. Antonio’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled softly. 

They sat quietly and listened to the music Antonio’s skilled fingers produced. It was getting late, nearly sundown when they finally decided to return to the real world. They left the forest and went their separate ways, happier than anyone else in the world. Lovino arrived at home and locked himself in his room to squeal like a little kid. Antonio...he wasn’t so lucky when he got home…


	10. Bang!

The second Antonio walked inside his house, he heard Santiago yelling, probably at Afonso or Belinda. What that woman saw in him was beyond the teen. He tried to sneak upstairs into his room when he heard Belinda’s voice coming from the kitchen. 

“Oh calm down, daddy, I was exaggerating when I said ‘date’” she complained. She obviously mentioned seeing him and Lovino at work today. Not good. Antonio froze on the steps and listened in. 

“Why do you even give a rat’s ass?” Afonso’s voice rang out shortly after. There was a sickeningly sweet and venomous smile in his voice that sent a cold shiver down the younger brother’s spine. The house was about to explode. He quickly crept up the stairs and listened to the crescendo from the safety of their shared bedroom. 

“Fonzie!” Belinda gasped, “How dare you ask-” 

“No, too late I asked. And I want an answer, from him. Why do you give a fuck about who Antonio and I fuck? I’m not asking you to supervise. Is it because you want grandkids? Because I promise you if I were a father I would keep my family as far away from you as possible!” 

“Why you ungrateful little-!” Santiago barked, only to be cut off again. 

“Ungrateful!?” Afonso’s calm facade vanished instantly, Antonio could hear it in his voice. Years of pent up anger spilled over as the next few toxic sentences fell from him. 

“I lived under your shit rules and obeyed them to a fault! Not once have I turned my nose up at your awful cooking, complained about not getting paid overtime for work, or told you off for screaming at me or my brother! Am I supposed to say thank you for belittling me, insulting me, and using me?! Am I!?” 

“Afonso! Stop!” Belinda sounded like she was about to cry. 

“Shut up you stupid whore!” he screamed, calm and reserved Afonso actually screamed, “If you can’t deal with the fact that your fuck puppet is a raging douche-bag just leave!” 

“You rotten little shit!” Santiago growled. Antonio heard a loud slap come from downstairs. His eyes were filled with tears. This couldn’t be happening! All was silent for a minute at most. Then the most twisted sound yet came from the kitchen. Laughter. Hysterical, broken, laughter. 

“I always knew you’d hit hard!” Afonso was laughing and crying, “NO-You’re not sorry! Don’t pretend you are! You hated me since I was born! If it weren’t for me you would have never married Mãe! She would be alive and happy right now and you would be the same asshole you always were!” 

“A-Afonso…” Belinda’s voice cracked. 

“Don’t even try it!” Afonso snapped at her, “You’re not my mother! You a manipulative bitch who can never get enough dick, even when you date one! Do everyone a favor and let me leave. Now!” 

Tears streamed down Antonio’s face. He had never heard his brother yell, much less curse out the only living woman in his life that tried to make things easier for him. He curled up on his bed under the covers and shook as sobs wracked his body. This mess was his fault! He could care less if anyone saw him, and made no attempt to conceal his guilt when Afonso stormed into the room. 

The elder brother tossed a bottle of pills onto Antonio and pulled a duffel bag from under his bed. Antonio peeked from under the covers as his brother stuffed all of his clothes into that bag. There was a bright red handprint on his cheek and it was coated in tears. He threw his toiletries into the bag and a framed picture of their mother with them. He let out a shaky sigh and turned to Antonio. 

“I’m not staying here. Arthur told me Alistair said I could stay with him until I got my own place. I can’t take him anymore. Tonio, this isn’t your fault...I was going to leave soon anyway.” 

“Hermano…” 

“Don’t forget your medicine. He hates you less. Stay strong.” 

“Please...Por favor... _no sale_...don’t go…” 

“Desculpe...I have to…” Afonso whispered, “I’ll see you Monday.” He zipped up the duffel bag and walked out of the room and then out of the house. Antonio cried himself to sleep, but only after sending a text to Francis: 

“Get me a pack of Marlboros...please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't smoke kids!!


	11. Truce

Sunday. Lovino woke up that morning in the best mood he had been in for ages. He went to church with his brother and grandfather, and uploaded his latest chapter. He was in such a good mood that the decided to crank out a final chapter for his story and patch things up with Alfred. It was early afternoon by the time he left to visit his friend. With a box of homemade cannoli and the DVD he picked up the day before under his arm he set off to appease the blonde. 

When he arrived at the home, he rang the doorbell and prayed someone would hear it over the loud post-hardcore riffs that shook the foundation of the house. Matt was listening to his music, which was at least calmer than what his Isi played frequently. 

It was Mathieu who opened the door. He was wearing a pair of gym shorts, a Silverstein band shirt, and chucks. He looked ready to go to a concert. 

“Hey Lovi.” Matt’s eyes went wide, “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see Alfred.” 

“Oh. He’s in the kitchen. You’re gonna apologize?” Matt asked a little bewildered 

“Yeah…” 

“That’s good. He wants to hear all about your date.” Matt grinned, “Even if it wasn’t official.” Matt’s smile morphed into a smirk. Lovino went red. How the hell did Alfred find out? 

“Netti.” Matt answered his question before he could ask, “It came up when I mentioned I was going to a concert with Gil.” It was Lovino’s turn to smirk. He put his free hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side 

“You never mentioned that~!” He teased. Matt went red and stared at the ground. 

“It slipped my mind…” 

“Dude! No it didn't!” Alfred laughed as he came up behind his brother, “You were freaking out about it all day! Your favorite band and your crush! Like hell you'd ever forget!” 

“Al…c'mon…” Matt shoved him with his shoulder. Al snickered and pushed past his brother. He chuckled nervously when he saw Lovino. 

“H-hey there Buck…” 

“Hey. I came to say sorry…I didn't mean it, but yeah. I'm sorry.” Lovino shuffled his feet and swallowed his pride. 

“No dude, I'm sorry. I let a stupid ship come between our ‘ship.” 

“I brought cannoli and _Teen Titans vs Justice League_. I thought we could watch it together. To avoid spoilers and shit.” Lovino added awkwardly. Fortunately the uneasy air faded and Alfred beamed. He let out his signature laugh and dragged Lovino inside. 

“Dude! Of course! We gotta fucking watch it Buck!” 

“Language~*” Lovino snickered. Alfred laughed even harder and dragged him off. Matt stayed by the door laughing to himself, happy to see they were friends again. 

The quiet blonde stepped outside and locked the door. Gilbert would be there soon and he couldn't stand the anticipation. 

A few minutes later a sleek black Jetta pulled up to the curb. The entire BFT then crawled out, making Matt frown. It was supposed to be just the two of them. Gilbert walked up to him with a cocky grin and pulled him into a well-received hug. Francis and Antonio leaned on the car and argued quietly. 

“Tag Spätzchen! The awesome me has arrived.” 

“With friends…” Matt mumbled almost silently. Gilbert heard him, let go, and shrugged. 

“These losers? Nah! I have to take them to Frenchie’s.” Matt grimaced but led Gilbert lead him to his car. He could hear chunks of Antonio's and Francis’ argument. 

“…he's 18! He's allowed to move out!” 

“Because he left, Santiago got meaner! I had you cut my hair dammit!” 

“Ami, no one is forcing you to stay…” 

“Where am I supposed to go, huh?” Antonio slammed his fist on the car. Gil got serious. 

“Don't hit Mitzi! She's the only way we can get around!” he barked. His friends jumped out of their world and faced him. Matt waved weakly. The air around them suddenly changed from stressed to wicked. The jeering look on Francis’ face made the Canadian instantly nervous. Antonio seemed oddly distant. Matt took note of his short hair. It looked good, but if he didn't even want to cut it, why did he? 

They piled into the car–Matt took shotgun–and drove to Francis’ house. Francis and Antonio got out. Then Gil drove off with Matt, leaving the quiet boy with a few questions.


	12. If Words Could Kill...

Francis and Antonio decided to walk to the convenience store down the road from Francis’ house. This particular place was rather lenient with their rules, and hardly ever asked for I.D. (Not that it mattered with Francis–he was a legal adult).

They went in and got soda, candy, and cigarettes. Once they got out, Francis fished Antonio's pack out of the bag and tossed it to him before pulled my out his own and packing it. Antonio lazily slammed the top of the box on his hand ten times, then flipped it around and counted ten more knocks on the flip lid. They wound up in the park by a gray wall.

The sun was shining and the heat radiated down on the boys. Antonio shed his favorite jacket and revealed his heavily tattooed arms to the world. Even if he weren't Francis’ type, the Frenchman couldn't deny that his friend was gorgeous–especially with only a thin tank top to cover his exceptional torso. He lit up a cig and stared into the distance as his mind raced. Francis lit up as well and sighed,

“Tonio, you told me Fonz ran away and your father is getting worse, but I don't know how to help you as of yet.” The blonde hummed, “Tell Big Brother what exactly happened…if you can manage that.” Antonio sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

“I spent all day yesterday with Lovino. Belinda ran into us while we were out. She got home before I did and told Santiago I had a date. He got mad, like really really mad. Fonz kinda snapped and told him off. He even went after Belinda! He was screaming at them! Fonzie! Screaming!” He let out a dry laugh and took a rather long drag before going on.

“He said it wasn't my fault before he left, but I was out with Lovino–and it felt like a date! How isn't it my fault?”

“Afonso was going to leave anyway, Tonio.” Francis ashed his cigarette and firmly looked the disgruntled Spaniard in the eyes,

“You had nothing to do with that decision. He chose to take a stand yesterday. He chose to go there and then. Your time with your Italian was hardly influential in this.”

“But–”

“No buts!” Francis pressed two fingers to Antonio's lips, “No matter what Santiago, Belinda, or anyone else says, you are not the cause.”

“If I'm not the one to blame, why the hell did that skunk grab me by the hair this morning, drag me from my room and throw me–he literally threw me–outside and tell me I look too much like ‘that rotten bastard’ and that I couldn't come back until I fixed it?” Antonio cried out.

“That's why you cut your hair?” Francis shook his head, “Antonio…it won't get any better from here. You know that…”

“What can I do, Francis? Run away? Where can I go? What am I gonna do about a job?” His green eyes were brimming with tears.

“If you choose to go, my door is always open, mon ami.”

“Gracias.” Antonio hummed. The pair remained silent as they finished their smokes.

“You're not alone, Tonio.” Francis said as he stomped out his butt, “Gilbert and I are here for you whether you need a place to stay or advice on how to get by with that man or something as simple as help asking your Italian on a real date.” He embraced the Spaniard and gently rubbed his back. Antonio started sobbing into his shoulder repeatedly whispering,

“Gracias…”


	13. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Snow fell gently from the solstice sky. It's tranquil descent from the clouds to the ground where it melted hopelessly stood against the raging blizzard of Antonio's mind. He stared longingly out of his frost dusted window locked in his personal barricade. Bundled in thick layers of blankets and bedding he ran his left hand over his freshly bruised arm and winced at the contact. Not a soul other than he and Santiago knew about the drunken nights when the boy became a pest worth eradicating. Not Gilbert. Not Francis. Not Fonz. Not Belinda. And not Lovino. 

Of all the people who should have figured it out, the teen he had been texting daily was the one who he wanted to keep away from this mess. The Italian did not need to know that Antonio was being beaten or that he got fired from his father's garage. All he knew was that in the fall Afonso left. Lovino didn't pressure him to talk about it anyway. 

But the pair talked non-stop. Antonio always lit up like the tree downstairs when his phone buzzed. He was amazed that a guy like Lovino had an interest in a loser like him. Sure they hung out frequently–and late into the night when they did–but nothing could ever compare to the thrill of Lovino texting him first. Just knowing the Italian thought of him was enough to drag him from his weary world. 

Of course other things could distract him from his thoughts just as easily. Like when he heard a knock on his door. A familiar female voice called him from his trance, 

“Tonio, Sweetie, it's me, Linda, may I come in?” she cooed. Antonio plastered a smile on his face and got off his bed. He opened his door and smiled for real. Belinda was holding a plate of churros and a mug of hot apple cider. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a stylish Christmas sweater. She wasn't his mom, but she tried to care for him as if she were. 

“¡Hola Linda!” Antonio said, letting her in. She set the cider and churros on his brother's empty desk and sat in his chair. He closed the door and sat on his bed facing her. 

“Ciao Tonio!” She hummed, “You missed dinner–I didn't wanna wake you–so I brought you a snack.” 

“Gracias.” 

“I also wanna ask you, would you like to come with me for Christmas dinner? Your father…he doesn't want to celebrate…as usual. But I convinced him to let you go to Nonno's with me this year, if you want.” She shrugged happily and reached for the cider and giggled at the youth’s expression. He was beaming with starry eyes like he could hardly believe it. 

“¿¡Verdad!?” he squealed. 

“Really really!” she giggled, “And if you want you can stay with us from Christmas Eve through the 26th!” She had to laugh when he started bouncing up and down with glee. 

“Grazie! Grazie! ¡Muchas Gracias!” He cheered. Belinda put her free hand on his shoulder to calm him down and handed him the toasty drink. He took it gratefully and took a swig. The warmth that ran down his throat was nothing to the warmth in his heart. 

“I'll pick you up on Friday after school, pack your stuff and I'll take it with me tomorrow. Then Friday we go shopping! You need to get a gift for Lovi!” she declared. She got up, patted his knee, and left, shutting the door. 

It took about thirty seconds for Antonio to process what she said. But once he did he blushed like mad. How could he forget that Belinda was Lovino's cousin? How did he forget she was switching between there and the Vargas household while her apartment was being renovated? He wasn't just going to celebrate Christmas this year, he was going to spend Christmas with Lovino! Could it get any better!?


	14. Dammit Nonno

Lovino shut his laptop and rubbed his screen-burnt eyes. The dim light in his room came from an old lamp on his desk that had a warm orange glow–a sort of warmth to combat the light storm outside. Of course the snow would start after Christmas break began. It couldn't even be useful and get him an extra Friday off! One day to rest before the family would break their necks crafting a feast for five people.

Wait–five people? Lovino counted off the mouths to feed on his fingers. There was Nonno. Feliciano. Him. Belinda. And who else? Nonno only mentioned they would need five places set and a pillow and blanket for the couch, since Bella was using the guest room. This was worth asking Nonno before dinner. Damn it got dark fast!

Lovino got to his feet and went out to the landing. He debated actually walking down the stairs or his usual method, which Nonno hated. He opted for the former and made his way down the hall, passing under some mistletoe, and into the kitchen where his brother was making pasta and their grandfather was cooking eggplant parmigiana. The scent was so inviting and Lovino was hungry. His stomach gurgled and alerted the others of his presence.

“Ah Lovino! I was just about to call you down! Can you please set the table? Five of everything!” Romulus sang. Lovino rolled his eyes and pushed between the two of them to get the dishes and silverware. Feli suppressed a whine when his brother nudged him on his way to the table.

“Who's the fifth place for?” Lovino asked as he set up. He made sure each white plate was centered on a blue woven placemat. The napkins were folded just so and the silverware was perfectly lined up–practice from the restaurant made it almost mindless behavior for the youth.

“Didn't Nonno tell you?” Feli gawked. Romulus shook his head as he gave the marinara a little stir.

“I swear sometimes I wonder if you ever listen to me!” Romulus huffed, “For the next few days Belinda is having a guest-with my permission of course. Her grouchy boyfriend’s son is staying with us! I expect you boys to be nice to him!”

“Her…boyfriend’s…s-son!?” Lovino went bright red. Shit! That meant Antonio would be there! For Christmas! He was far from ready to handle this!

“When are they gonna get here?” Feli peeped as he went to drain the pasta, “Dinner is almost ready!” At that Lovino went pale and his curl crinkled. He looked at his tomato print pajama pants and his cozy red pull over hoodie. His hair was a mess from his nap a few hours ago. He could not let Antonio see him like this!

He bolted from the kitchen and back to his room. Feliciano giggled at his brother's need to impress his crush. Romulus watched the boy leave and smirked. He had a brilliant and awful idea. Lovino would thank him later!

* * *

 

The doorbell rang when Romulus pulled the eggplant from the oven. He set the dish on the cool side of the stove and shut off the oven. He practically skipped to the door with mischievous excitement. He flung the door open and beamed.

Belinda was there holding three shopping bags in a designer captain’s coat and a stylish beanie. Next to her was a shy brunette with tomato earmuffs with a bag on his back. His head was down as he got a final puff from a cigarette. He dropped his butt in the snow and hesitantly lifted his head to sheepishly gaze at the old man.

“Ciao Nonno!” Belinda grinned. Romulus stepped aside so the two could enter. He could see Antonio was nervous, but who wouldn't be? Especially if they were a smoker living in a smoke-free house for a while. But he knew, no one is perfect and we all have our struggles. Why should he judge?

“Ciao Bella!” He cheered. He set his sights on the Spaniard and chuckled. Lovino had good taste!

“¡Bienvenido Antonio!”

The youth smiled at him. Maybe he didn't have to be nervous around Romulus, but he only relaxed a little–Lovino still lived there too! Would he like his gift? Was he too sloppy looking? Would Lovino be happy to have him here? All those worries were shoved aside for a moment. Romulus deserved a reply!

“Grazie. Thank you for having me, Sir!”

“Don't mention it!” Romulus patted his shoulder, “And call me Nonno! There's no need to be formal!” Belinda slipped out of her boots during this exchange. She tip toed around her great uncle with her bags in hand. She gently tapped his shoulder and smiled,

“I'm going to take these to my room before dinner.” She redirected her attention to the teen and added, “You can leave your stuff in my room.”

“Why on Earth would he do that?!” Romulus gasped in mock horror, “He's staying in Lovino's room!”

“CHE CAZZO?!” Lovino yelped looking down at them. His hair was combed and he ditched the jammies for a pair of slacks and a nice red sweater which matched his face nicely. Antonio looked up at him sheepishly. He noticed that stray curl looked like a heart. He was so cute!

“Watch your mouth young man!” Romulus shot him a dark glare. He added, “Show our guest to your room! And don't argue with me!” The elder growled, even though on the inside he was snickering like a child witnessing their older sibling get embarrassed around their crush. Which was, in a way, what was happening. Go Nonno!

Antonio slipped out of his boots and went upstairs to meet Lovino. The Italian stood away from the landing with his arms crossed. Antonio beamed at him and fought the urge to tackle him into a giant hug. Instead he waved like an idiot–nice going Tonio! Lovino grabbed his hand and marched to his (kinda messy) room with the other in tow.

Antonio set his bag by the door and glanced around. It was a nice room, nothing out of the ordinary. What really struck him was the lack of floor space. Because Lovino had a double bed. Where did Nonno expect him to sleep?! Why did Lovino look like a tomato? O-ohh! He was going to share a bed with Lovino! Wait, WHAT?!

“Quit gawking!” Lovino snapped. He would kill Romulus later. Later, because they were about to eat dinner. He snapped his fingers in front of Antonio's face impatiently. Antonio came out of his mortified daze and grinned sheepishly at his host.

It would be a long evening…


	15. Catnip

Dinner was delicious! The warm feeling in the room coupled with Feliciano's bubbly blabber made Antonio relax significantly. He was talking off everyone's ears and firing compliments at everything and everyone–except Lovino–he didn't want to embarrass either of them. He even made sure to avoid the mistletoe in the hall! 

Lovino actually was pretty insulted. Who doesn't love Feliciano more? Of course Antonio would like him better! He was as cheerful as the Spaniard! And he noticed Antonio purposely avoiding mistletoe? Ouch! Okay so Lovino might have wanted to kiss him. Maybe. Not in front of everyone, but if that was his only excuse, then dammit he would have risked it! 

At this point Lovino was alone in his room, typing away. Nonno, Belinda, and Feliciano were probably already sleeping. He was editing a little oneshot for the holidays while Antonio showered. Nothing says “Merry Christmas” like one of his extremely rare lemons! …So maybe he was filling a request from a year ago and couldn't put it off any longer. _Merry Christmas you sick bastards!_

Lovino hesitantly uploaded the story, and listened for the sound of the shower. The water just stopped running. That meant his guest was still in the bathroom and wouldn't come in and see a very flushed Italian. 

Lovino got to his feet and closed his laptop. He changed into his tomato pajamas before curling up on the far side of the bed and shutting his eyes. 

He was frustrated and confused. He could have sworn Antonio liked him–as a good friend at least. Was Romulus’ little plan completely backfiring? Should Lovino have never gotten his hopes up? He was dying to scream at anything that moved. He settled for laying on his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. 

Outside, Antonio emerged from the bathroom, already in his pajamas. Long tomato print pants and a red long sleeve tee did a good job of covering the bruises. He was nervous. So he slowly inched toward Lovino's room. If he were lucky, the boy would be asleep already. If he were lucky he could just watch him breathing peacefully. If he were lucky Lovino wouldn't be mad at him when he woke with a sleeping Spaniard cuddled up to him. But that was assuming he was that lucky. 

He got into the room and saw Lovino apparently asleep. Okay then. He knelt by his bag and fished around for his pills–like hell he'd forget those! He shook two pills from the bottle and put it back. He got up and grabbed his phone from the edge of Lovino's desk. He made sure to mark when he took his meds. 

But he was a little stunned to see a notification from Wattpad. A notification that said ilRomano02 wrote a new piece that night. He would have to read it later. 

He marked his dose on his to do list and put the phone down. Time to get a glass of milk and pop a few pills! 

Antonio crept downstairs, careful not to wake anyone. Antonio didn't want to bother them. So he passed the den and ducked under the mistletoe into the kitchen. He made quick work of securing his milk and chugged it down with his meds. He probably should have been quieter though.He set the glass in the sink and left the kitchen, turning off the lights. But he didn't get farther than the mistletoe. 

“The hell are you doing?” Lovino said standing unwittingly under the plant with folded arms and a scowl. Antonio blinked and grimaced. Not good! 

“Hola Lovi…” he gulped. The Italian tapped his foot impatiently. There was no way Antonio was going to take the couch and get him in trouble. So dammit Antonio was gonna answer! 

“I was just taking my medicine…” Antonio winced. Lovino was going to press him for sure! What medicines would he of all people need?! 

“Go to bed.” The statement hit Antonio like a truck. He wasn't prying! Boundaries respected! So naturally Antonio was elated. He went up to Lovino and pulled him into a giant hug. 

Lovino tensed up and tilted his head to the ceiling. Antonio was warm. Lovino felt his pulse quicken as he decided whether or not to hug Antonio back…under..the...mistletoe. 

“…Oh fuck…” Lovino thought with his eyes glued to the ceiling. He didn't realize Antonio let go and was about to start apologizing. Then he followed Lovino's gaze and swallowed hard. He could do this. Right? 

“Um, Lovino?” he coughed. The Italian snapped his head to face a flustered Spaniard. Antonio fiddled with his sleeve and stared at the floor. Lovino smirked. Oh he could do this alright! He had his chance! 

“Hey.” Lovino huffed. Antonio looked back to him and froze. Lovino was smirking at him with mischief in his eyes. 

“They say mistletoe is deadly when you eat it…” Lovino shrugged and leaned in so their foreheads met and their lips barely touched. Antonio was hypnotized by two amber pools. Without thinking he closed his eyes and quickly pecked Lovino. 

There was an electricity that flowed between them for that brief second. Antonio pulled away with wide eyes. Lovino wrapped his arm around Antonio's waist and held the back of his head with the other. He smirked at Antonio's amazed and confused expression. So much for his image as a smooth player! 

“And a kiss can be deadlier if you mean it.” Lovino whispered, thanking Michelle Pfeiffer for flawlessly delivering those lines first. He wasted no time and crashed their lips together. Antonio was stunned but soon melted into the kiss. 

Antonio licked at his lips, hoping he would get the message. Lovino's chapped and bruised lips tasted sweet and savory with a hint of tomatoes and basil and something else–Lovino. The Italian ignored his advances and remained in control. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and pulled him closer. This caused Lovino to feel dizzy. The sheer joy shared between them was enough to make them tingle as fireworks shot off between them and every part of them was electrified, compelling them to never stop. 

But breathing is a thing...so they broke apart panting. Antonio’s eyes fluttered open and a jaw splitting grin crossed his face. Lovino’s soft smile and smug gaze met his own. 

“Was that your first-?” Antonio asked, hoping he was able to take that much from him. He was that awkward nerdy guy in school after all. Lovino shook his head and snickered, 

“No, don’t tell me it was yours!” Lovino bit back a fit of laughter. He couldn’t imagine one of the biggest flirts in the school being so...inexperienced. 

“...Maybe…” Antonio pouted and hung his head. He flirted with girls, but he wasn’t interested! (duh…) It didn’t really bother him until now, with Lovino’s giggles. Was the boy of his dreams laughing at him? 

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s just kinda shocking.” Lovino said, halting his laughter when he saw Antonio’s dejected stance. He grabbed Antonio’s hand and smiled, “It really doesn’t matter in the long run.” 

“I’m glad it was with you, Lovino.” Antonio mumbled, “...me capricho contigo...” 

“Vado pazzo per ti anche.” Lovino yawned, “Now time for sleep.” Antonio couldn’t argue, and let Lovino guide him to bed where they passed out pretty quickly.


	16. Confiding in Confidence

Antonio woke up to the sound of pained screaming from Feliciano. Then he heard Belinda trying to quiet him. The little guy stubbed his toe pretty hard. Antonio then glanced around at his surroundings. He was in Lovino’s room and not his own, which meant he was in Lovino’s bed. So that wasn’t a dream! Then he saw how he was positioned. His arms were around Lovino’s waist and his head was pressed against his chest. Lovino was on his back with one arm lazily draped over Antonio’s shoulder as if to hold him there. This was too perfect and Antonio was too tired, so he closed his eyes and dozed off again.

About twenty minutes later, Lovino woke up. He remembered Antonio was there, which explained the warm weight on his chest. He glanced down and smiled. Antonio was so cute when he was at peace. He ran his hand through Antonio’s curly hair and sighed. This was wonderful and sweet and all but he had a full day of cooking ahead of him...and he needed to pee. Badly.

He maneuvered out of Antonio's grasp, trying not to wake his sleeping angel and left the room to take care of his business. He came back and checked the time. A little bit after 10. Nonno never let him sleep so late! Was it because of his obvious crush on Antonio? What the hell did he think they were doing last night?!

It didn't matter–he had a full day ahead of him. It was Christmas Eve which meant he and Romulus would be cooking a seven course meal for the night. Yeah it was hardly traditional Italian, but in America it was common in Italian-American households, so why fight it? Food is good dammit. And cooking was one of the few ways Lovino actually bonded with his Nonno. And boy did they bond!

Lovino figured since Antonio was asleep, he could quickly get dressed and get started. Since he was hardly trying to impress, he pulled out a pair of paint speckled jeans and a purple tee with “Classy, Sassy, & a bit Smart Assy” written in cursive on the front. It was a gift from Matt…well at the time he was his girlfriend Maddie, just before they ended it mutually. Now Lovino had a potential boyfriend in his bed! (That sounds dirtier than it actually was!)

Lovino pulled out a pair of boxers and stripped down to the buff, thinking Antonio was still snoozing away. He was half awake, not really registering that the guy with his back to him was real and nude. Until Lovino snapped the waistband of his fresh boxers around his hips. His blurry partly closed eyes shot open. Holy mother of God Lovino was beautiful. There was some pudge around his middle, perfect for snuggles, but glancing lower at his legs, well! They were tight and firm and his calves! They were works of art!

Antonio shut his eyes and rolled to the other side. Watching someone get dressed was creepy! Lovino heard him and picked up the pace. Once he was only short a pair of socks, he faced Antonio and crossed his arms.

“Hey! Bastard! Get out of bed! It’s late!” the Italian huffed. Way to sound like an angry parent...nice job Lovino!

The brunette sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed with a huge yawn. He rubbed his eyes like an adorable child and grinned,

“¡Buenos días!”

“Boungiorno. Now get up! It’s after 10 and I have to make the bed before I get to work!”

“Work? But it's Christmas Eve! Nonno's is closed!” Tonio whined like a crabby little kid. He was always like this in the morning–just ask Afonso! Lovino wasn't having any of it–even though it was cute.

“Exactly dumbass!” He flicked Antonio's forehead, “today he and I make dinner. Tomorrow Feliciano and Bella will.”

“Can I help!?” Antonio bounced in place with glee. How could he pass up a chance to bond with Lovino? But the pained look on the boy’s face made it pretty clear.

“It's pretty crowded with more than two people in the kitchen.” Lovino said. Well he wasn't lying! But of course it wasn't the whole truth. He sighed and shook his head when Antonio physically deflated,

“Just get dressed and come down for breakfast.”

* * *

 

What the hell was he doing here? Antonio was outside smoking a cigarette by Belinda’s car. The blonde and Feliciano would be out any second to go shopping. Feliciano said groceries, Belinda had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Last minute Christmas shopping with her meant she was going to buy a “gift” for Santiago. Ew!

Antonio stomped out his butt scowling. He already went shopping and got a present for Each one of the Vargases! They were in Belinda’s room and he did not need anything else! Except for Lovino. And he couldn't have him for a while. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and breathed out harshly through his nose. The cold made his breath foggy and he looked like a cartoon bull.

“Antonio! Are you ready to go?!” Feliciano beamed as he exited the house with Belinda. Antonio smiled at him. Who could be angry with Feliciano around–besides his brother?

“Come on Tonio!” Belinda shouted as she got in the drivers seat. He and Feliciano climbed in the back and buckled in. And then they were off.

* * *

 

“Antonio,” Feliciano peeped as the older boy peered out the window. He smiled at the Italian.

“Are you and Lovino finally boyfriends? He's been going on about how wonderful you are for years!”

“Years?” Antonio gaped. Feliciano nodded furiously.

“Yeah! It's been ‘Who does that bastard think he is–making me feel all warm inside?’ and ‘Why does that jerk keep tormenting me?! He'll just have his way and leave! Nope!’” Feliciano imitated his older brother very well but broke character and giggled,

“A lot of Big Bro’s stores are inspired by you–not all of them, just the really fluffy ones–oh and the lemons!” Antonio went bright red. He read almost all (4) of Lovino's…ahem…adult works. All of them were gay and all made Antonio want to bathe in holy water after witnessing the "sin". No wonder he wrote so much JayDick…anything.

“Don't embarrass him Feliciano!” Belinda laughed, “And don't embarrass Tonio either! We'll get back and you can go decorate the Beilschmidt’s tree with your little Luddy!”

It was a long afternoon……

* * *

 

Bella dropped Feliciano off at Ludwig’s right after they finished shopping. The trunk was full of fish and assorted food stuffs. Antonio and Bella got back and started unloading the grocery bags from the car. Though she was petite, Bella carried more of the load. Antonio was still reeling from Feliciano's comments and was fairly distracted as he brought the bags into the kitchen.

Lovino really did like him back! Maybe as much as he liked Lovino! Maybe he was good enough for someone! And oh god, he read Lovino's fantasies about…him! His heart was racing. And he got the family's approval! Best Christmas ever! And it wasn't even Christmas!

“Don't just stand there and look stupid, bastard!” Lovino snapped. They were in the kitchen and Antonio had just set the last bag on the counter and was spacing out. And Lovino was in his line of sight. He was wearing a green apron and holding a wooden spoon in his folded arms. Romulus was a short distance away at the stove, doing his Nonno thing.

Antonio refocused and sheepishly grinned,

“Lo siento cariño.” Lovino scoffed and pointed to the exit with the spoon. He valued his Nonno time! Antonio shrugged and sauntered out of the room, swinging his hips with confidence. Lovino couldn't look away and Nonno caught him staring.

“Are you sure you didn't go past first base?”

“Nonno!” Lovino whined. Antonio had better not make any moves with Nonno there!


	17. Then and Now

The dinner was a success! Which made Lovino proud and smug. The vigil was long but it was so worth seeing Antonio dressed up…well dressed up might be a relative term. But the one thing that made the wee hours of the night was not the Merry Christmas texts from their friends, but the time they got to cuddle up in the cold weather. 

Antonio held a curled up, exhausted Lovino close to his chest and smiled. He stroked Lovino's hair–avoiding the curl Gil warned him about–and watched his chest rhythmically rise and fall. It was soothing music to his ears. 

How did he get here? How in the world was Antonio so lucky to have the perfect guy for him so close he could count the shades of red and brown in his hair and run his fingers through the soft wavy locks? He was still under the assumption that Lovino was too good for him–he was funny, secretly sweet, handsome, talented, and incredibly quick witted–but if Lovino wanted a downgrade, why stop him? Feeling his heartbeat so close to and in sync with his own was more than he could ever ask for. 

As for Lovino, he was off in dreamland. Not surprisingly Antonio was in his thoughts. He was dreaming a memory that stuck in his subconscious since it formed. 

Picture it, the airport, ten years ago. Lovino, Nonno, and Feliciano just got into the country, and were ready to move into their new home. An angry six year old fighting to go back to Italy–a strange blonde woman who claimed she was their family–a weary old man holding his luggage and a sleepy four year old. 

Lovino remembered the drive to Belinda's old apartment near an auto shop. He remembered not speaking to anyone. He remembered getting out of the car with some not so gentle persuasion from Nonno. But most importantly he remembered the little boy who ran from the garage and across the street with a huge grin on his face. 

“¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Antonio!” the boy shouted to Lovino. Lovino scoffed and pouted. 

“Oh do you not speak Spanish?” Antonio tilted his head, a little confused. Didn’t everyone speak Spanish in this part of the neighborhood? 

“Leave me alone.” Lovino huffed. 

“Why? Are you busy? What's your name?” Antonio’s big green eyes sparkled with curiosity so common among the young. 

“Lovino. Now go away!” The Italian turned away from him. 

“Aw! Why? I just wanna be friends!” Antonio whined. 

“Keep wanting!” Lovino spat over his shoulder. What part of ‘go away’ was this kid not understanding. 

“I will!” Antonio huffed indignantly. This kid was such a meanie! But there was something about him- something that drew him to the irate Italian. He puffed out his chest and declared, 

“I won’t stop until you’re my friend! No way! ...unless mi madre wants me to come home…” he mumbled that last part. Like he would disobey his amazing mama! 

Lovino rolled his eyes and marched into the apartment complex without another word to Antonio. There was no way in hell he was going to be friends with him! Or anyone! 

Fortunately for him, he managed to befriend Maddie and Alfred not too long after they made it to their new house. Antonio kept trying to be his friend, as he promised, until seventh grade. That was when he started having feelings for Lovino, and more tragically, when his amazing mama died. To think any of this would lead to this moment… 

Antonio rested in Lovino’s bed, still petting Lovino’s hair, listening to him mumble quietly in his sleep. Without his trademark scowl or cocky smirk, Lovino was so content and serene it melted Antonio’s heart. How did it all come to this? Who cares!? This was real and it was happening. 

“Bastard…” Lovino mumbled, still in his dreams, “love you…” Antonio blushed and closed his eyes. He decided to pretend Lovino was talking about him, though it could have been any platonic love for his brother or grandfather he never showed. 

“Antonio...love you…” a very much unconscious Lovino mumbled. A warm smile graced Antonio’s weary features. He stopped petting Lovino’s hair and whispered, 

“I love you too and I won’t stop until I die…no matter who tries to stop me...” he kissed Lovino’s forehead and fell into a peaceful sleep. Oh yeah, best Christmas ever!


	18. Brother Knows Best!

Antonio was outside standing in a light dusting of snow. A white Christmas it was not. But that was of little consequence. He was going to get the man of his dreams that day! 

He took a drag from his cigarette as his phone buzzed in his other hand. It was time for some advice from ‘Big Brother’ and ‘the Awesomest’ on the best way to ask Lovino to be his boyfriend…and tell his family. They were placing bets on who would ask first and when! 

“Awesome me says pull that hottie biscotti under the mistletoe ask him and plant one on him.” Gilbert's reply to the group chat was a horrible suggestion. Lovino would murder him! Apparently Francis considered that a likely possibility as well. 

“Give him your gift and say, ‘it's not my heart, but I would gladly give it to you’ and then you ask!” Antonio could picture Francis flipping his hair dramatically as he imagined that scene. But his idea was too mushy. No he needed something different. Who could know how to ask a firebrand out without getting burned? It was time to call _him_. It was risky, it had been forever since he tried, but it was time to dial that number and hit send– 

“Hey Fonzie, Feliz Navidad.” 

“Feliz Natal” Afonso yawned. Antonio bet he woke his brother up, and cringed. Make this quick before he gets mean! 

“I know you’re probably really busy with Alistair and them guys, but I have a quick question…” 

“It’s never a ‘Hey, how are you? I wanted to see how things were maybe get coffee...’” he scoffed, but there was an amused smile in his voice. Maybe Antonio’s panicked tone was the perfect wake up call for his teasing. 

“How did you ask Arthur out?” Antonio blurted out and facepalmed. Not the best way to get information from the Fonz. 

“Why do you want to know?” his brother teased, he knew damn well, any clueless idiot could tell by the sing-song tone of his voice. 

“That ain’t cool man!” Antonio whined and took another drag, “Help me out here!” 

“Oh alright!” he was having too much fun tormenting his brother, “I got him away from Alistair, Seamus, and Dylan–which was tough–and just asked. He was so cute–blushing and stuttering–but in the end he said yes!” 

“That’s it!? Why was it tough?” 

“They wanted to get it on camera...I think they put one in his room for the occasion.” 

“Isn’t that illegal?” 

“What they could've recorded might be!” Afonso snickered. Antonio felt sick. Did he mean they...did the deed? Ew! Was it just another way to make Antonio’s skin crawl? He didn’t know, and he wished he could forget the image that came to mind.* 

“Anyways…” the older brother yawned, “the Kirklands were pushing him, asking in front of them was the worst possible thing. So ask Lovino alone, then figure out the best way to tell his family.” 

“Who said anything about Lovino?!” 

“I did. Am I wrong? You asked me how to ask a stubborn guy with a tight-knit family to be your boyfriend.” 

“Tight-knit family?” 

“C’mon! Linda is barely related to them! You really think that’s not tight-knit?” 

“I erm…” 

“You didn’t think about it. As usual. Good luck winning over your ‘hottie biscotti’!” Afonso mused then hung up. Antonio stowed his phone and inhaled another toxic puff. He could get Lovino alone! Yeah! He was staying in Lovino's room and cuddling with him at night! All he had to do was– 

“Hey, bastard!” Lovino called as he scurried out of the house and to Tonio holding three small gifts. One was obviously a CD, another was likely a book of sorts, the third was the smallest and it looked like a jewelry box. Antonio smiled and pulled him into a one-arm hug. Lovino blushed and wiggled away from him. 

“I have to go to Alfred's to drop off some presents...” his eyes were glued to the pavement and he couldn't look Antonio in the eye. He was adorable! 

“Don't let me stop you!” Antonio smirked. Lovino would be on his way by now. He was going to ask Antonio to walk with him, right? 

“Yeah well, here–” he shoved the smallest gift into his free hand, “open it alone.” 

Antonio stomped out his cigarette and examined the gift. It was wrapped in red paper with a little yellow bow. How cute! It was really light and when he gave it a shake by his ear, he heard two objects sliding around. Oh he had to open it when Lovino was there! If were a mean spirited prank Lovino’s expression would spoil it. If it were something so schmaltzy Lovino couldn’t bare to face his reaction, he would make sure not to laugh. 

Lovino stood there awkwardly blushing as Antonio stashed the gift in his pocket. He would open it later–it wasn't a prank. 

“¡Muchas gracias! You're the best boyfriend ever!” Antonio winked. 

“We're not boyfriends!” Lovino yelped. He looked like (you guessed it) a beet! 

“We aren't? Haha now we are!” 

“Who says I want to be your boyfriend?!” 

“Do you not want to..?” Antonio pouted. Flurries of snow that blew from the surrounding rooftops landed in his hair and his cheeks and nose were red from the cold. His pleading eyes locked onto Lovino. The urge to say no was even greater faced with an adorable guy like Antonio. As if the Italian would ever say yes to that question! 

“Of course I'm your goddamn boyfriend…” Lovino mumbled. Ah yes his blushy face did get redder! Antonio beamed and started jumping and singing, 

“‘Mario’ is my new boyfriend! Lovino is my cute boyfriend! All of this time I thought you thought I was a puta, but it turns out I'm your type of guy! I'm so happy!” ~~I finally have an underling!~~

“Shut up!” Lovino's voice came out weaker than he would have liked. Still he tried backing up his command with a solid punch to the shoulder. Solid is a relative term–it was pretty weak. Antonio winced–right on a more recent bruise. Lovino didn't comment, but he noticed that action. 

“I'll see you later…” Lovino grumbled and stalked off. 

“Come back to me my love!” Antonio yelled with a devilish smirk. Lovino flipped him off and kept walking. Antonio happy danced and sang, 

“Lovino's my boyfriend! He's really my boyfriend! ¡Él es mi novio! ¡Mi novio lindo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arthur and Afonso were watching pirated movies. NOTHING ELSE


	19. Betting

Lovino sat on his bed and faced the wall. They were placing bets! Nonno and Linda bet he was going to be the one to ask Antonio out. When Antonio opened his fat mouth to thank everyone and inevitably spill the beans, Feliciano shouted at the top of his lungs, 

“Pay up bitches!” And then Lovino stormed off. Stupid family! Always on his case! And his own brother doubting he was likely to be the one asking Antonio! The nerve! 

Speaking of Antonio, there was a knock on the door and a small Spanish voice called in for him, 

“Lovi, I know you're in there. It's just me. Can I come in?” 

“What do you want?” he huffed not ready to go out there and deal with people. 

“Well it's Christmas and I want to give you something…” The Spaniard was probably pouting at the door with wide puppy dog eyes under his coffee curls. With that image in his head, Lovino couldn't just keep him out! 

“It's not locked.” 

Antonio carefully entered the room with a small box in his hand. He locked the door and gingerly sat next to his irate boyfriend. Lovino turned to him as he held out the box and skeptically raised an eyebrow at it. It was wrapped in red paper with a white and green ribbon. It looked like the gift he gave Antonio earlier. 

“I thought we could open our presents together. I didn't want to open it without you.” Antonio shrugged and pulled his own gift from his pants pocket with his free hand. 

“Why'd you do that? I said open it alone!” Lovino glared at his bed and whispered, “It's embarrassing…” 

“Aw! I won't make fun of you! Please!” Antonio was too cute for his own good. Lovino snatched the box from his hand and waited impatiently. Antonio smiled and tore off the wrapping paper, the yellow ribbon fell to the ground at the same time the green and white ones did. The next obstacles were the white boxes that held the gifts. Antonio open his and a folded piece of notebook paper slipped out and revealed a simple silver cross on a chain. 

“This is beautiful…what's so embarrassing about it?” he asked and put the cross on with wide eyes and a blush. The same necklace was in Lovino's box. Awkward and cute, but not really cause for embarrassment. 

“Did you read the note?” Lovino flushed, putting on his necklace. He picked up the paper and handed it to him. Antonio set the box aside and unfolded the paper. 

On side was the poem from writing class–the stunning work Antonio got to see before anyone else, and the poem that almost broke his heart. He flipped the page over and read the note on the back scrawled in elegant cursive: 

“Hey Bastard, I wrote this about you. Shocking. I really like you, a lot. Be my boyfriend” 

“Feliciano was going to lose the bet!” Antonio chuckled. Lovino was red faced and pouting. Antonio laughed and tackle-hugged him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“You're the best Lovi~” 

“No you are you dork…” Lovino mumbled. 

“I'll never take it off!” Antonio cheered. Whatever moment could have existed from that claim was instantly shattered. 

“Aw! Feliciano won again!” Romulus whined outside the door. Lovino slipped out of Antonio's grasp and marched to the door. Cuddling would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was the second bet? Whether Lovino would make something for Antonio for Christmas or not, Feliciano was the only one who thought he would.


	20. Holding Out

The new year brought about a new, more mysterious Antonio. He was louder and more obnoxious with his best friends and so much cuddlier with his cute little Italian. Lovino figured he spent his days with Gilbert and Francis since he would always show up at night, tossing rocks at the window. Sometimes they would aimlessly wander around until they got too cold. Other times they would sit in his room and talk. There was no cause for alarm really, until one Wednesday night in mid January. 

Antonio had just sent Lovino a text out of the blue saying he was coming over. A storm was on its way and they had school in the morning (unless by some miracle there was enough snow to cancel class! Not likely). Sure they had been going back and forth all day, and Antonio normally did come over. But this time it was different. He told Lovino he was coming. Antonio almost always had the decency to ask before breaking and entering. If Lovino said no, he wouldn’t show. Not only that, the physical text was concerning: 

“Im cimingober now” 

Lovino was bundled under his covers when he heard a knock at the window. He jumped out of bed and half dragged his idiot boyfriend inside so he wouldn’t have to cling to the terrace and drain pipe. He was soaked to the bone, shivering, and icy to the touch- he forgot his winter coat and boots. Once he was safe inside, Lovino shut the window and huffed, 

“What the hell are you trying to do? You're gonna get sick, you idiot!” he folded his arms and glared at the Spaniard. That’s when he noticed his backpack was bulging and his eyes were puffy and red. He looked like a deer in headlights and a spark of fear flashed across those tired eyes. Wait...fear..? Lovino let his arms fall to his side and shook his head. 

“Strip. I think I have something that will fit you…” he went to his dresser and started rummaging for warm dry clothes. Antonio remained still, unsure if he should comply. Lovino glanced back and frowned, 

“You’re not staying in those clothes. It’s cold and wet and you can put them on when they’re dry.” 

“Lovino…” Antonio finally spoke up. His voice was higher and more nasal than usual. Lovino paused. Shit he was crying before! 

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this.” 

“Why would I tell anyone I let you stay here? My own grandfather thinks I’m getting some!” Lovino winced. Goddammit Nonno. For the first time that evening, Antonio smiled softly. He nodded and shed his jacket. The white shirt underneath was still soaked and it clung to his torso. His Italian hurriedly turned back to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, luckily they were about the same height, and a baggy red shirt, to match his face. 

“Are your boxers drenched too?” Lovino buried his face in the drawer. 

“Yeah, but I hid a pair under your bed last time…” a small chuckle escaped him. Lovino didn’t watch him get on his knees, or change his underwear...but the hell if he ever said he didn’t want to. He tossed the clothes to Antonio and left the room to fetch a towel for his hair. 

“Um, Lovi…” he mumbled as he slipped into the sweatpants. Lovino came back in and nearly fainted. Adonis had nothing on Antonio! How did he get lucky enough to get a chance to see–let alone date–a nearly flawless hunk. The only flaw was...the bruises that covered him. Lovino caught himself staring, and making his boyfriend visibly uncomfortable. He averted his gaze and tossed the towel to Antonio. 

“How did those happen?” Lovino asked as Antonio slipped into the shirt, “Did you decide to wrestle a hornless bull?” 

“You could say that…” Antonio chuckled darkly. So maybe it was an insult to cows, but that’s how a drunk Santiago attacked–relentlessly. 

“Would you say that?” Lovino inquired. He wasn’t stupid. Antonio had been crying, he was covered in bruises, he escaped his house without being prepared for the obvious weather, and then there was that unnerving laugh that kind of scared him. Some of his possible explanations as to why Antonio was there like this scared him even more. Did he get into a fight with some meathead? Or Afonso–those two were at each other’s throats a lot? Or maybe it had something to do with the ever distant, ever grouchy, ever terrifying skunkhead. That thought sent a chill down Lovino’s spine. 

Antonio didn’t answer. Instead, he sat down on Lovino’s bed and quickly dried his hair. He looked defeated and exhausted. Lovino’s gaze softened. He sat next to him and kissed his cheek. Antonio shot him a sideways glance and smirked. 

“Are you gonna kiss away all my boo-boos?” 

“Not unless you tell me where they’re from.” Lovino smirked and gently pulled Antonio into his lap. 

“Christmas is over, Santa.” Antonio dropped the towel and wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck. Of course he tried to make a joke. It wasn't a bad attempt. Lovino rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“Your lap is really comfy!” 

“You're going to tell me what happened to you. I will hold you here all night if I have to!” 

“Wead me a stowy fiwst~” Antonio blinked cutely. Oh he was blatantly deflecting Lovino now…and causing him to blush like crazy. 

“What the hell? Are you gonna start calling me ‘daddy’ next?” Lovino huffed glaring at his boyfriend. There was a flash of fear and tension across his seemingly innocent face when he heard the word ‘daddy’. Bingo. 

“You know what, forget it. Just tell me dammit! I don't want to see you hurt.” Lovino's shoulders sagged. He had no proof against Santiago unless Antonio told him directly. But seeing how reluctant he was to talk, Lovino wouldn't push him anymore from there. 

“Lovi…it's nothing, really. Please just stay with me tonight…” Antonio whimpered. It was so strange to see the usually chipper and bold Spaniard this beaten down. Lovino felt a pang in his heart. He was ready to hold Antonio there forever if it quelled his fear. 

“You still want me to kiss away your boo-boos, bastard?” Lovino said nuzzling into his damp curls. Antonio giggled–such a wonderful sound–and kissed Lovino's shoulder. 

“Sí…the worst one is on my lips~” 

“I promise that would be the only place I make it worse~” Lovino purred. There's the Antonio he loved! 

“It's worth it!” Antonio laughed. Lovino tilted his chin up and captured his sweet swollen lips in a passionate kiss. Oh he was going to kiss away all the boo-boos and become a shield for Antonio from whatever storms raged. He might even become a superhero.


	21. For A

Gilbert and Francis waited for him in the park. Despite the snow, Gilbert was trying to swing over the top–a goal he never seemed to reach. Francis occupied the swing next to him puffing impatiently on his nearly finished cigarette. It was too cold to be stood up again. Ever since he started dating that angry little nerd, he never saw them. It had been weeks! And with Valentine’s Day right around the corner–six days away–Francis and Gilbert were anxious to see him and offer advice. 

“You know what?” Francis mumbled. Gilbert stopped swinging and looked at his irate and pensive friend. 

“What?” 

“We don't see Antonio outside of school and he hardly ever tells us what he's doing...ever since Lovino…” 

“Are you saying you think the guy has him trapped?” 

“Indeed. I think it's time we have a little chat with Mario.” 

_She was caught in the trappings of her own mind. Beast Boy held her shaking sweating form in his arms and stared at her with wide eyes. There was almost nothing he could do–not a single trick to enter Raven’s mind. He couldn't mirror her thoughts. He–of course!_

_The green teen frantically scanned the room. The mirror was on her dresser. He knew what he had to do…_

“That is so cheesy!” Lovino groaned after saving his latest work. Since Antonio was with his gang, and Alfred and Mattie were having brother time (a Berwald suggestion that Tino enforced), Lovino had no idea what to do with himself. Nonno was working, Feli was with Ludwig. All his homework was done so that left writing. Even that wasn't enough! 

Lovino shut his laptop and stretched. Hearing his bones pop one by one was sickeningly satisfying. He left his room and slid down the banister. He slid into the kitchen and nearly crashed into the fridge. Tomato time! 

He pulled out a beautiful fruit and rubbed it clean on his shirt. But just as he was about to chomp down… 

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Angry pounding on the front door was always bad news. The only thing worse was the voices that followed. 

“Open up you piece of shit!” 

“We know you have him in there!” 

What the actual fuck were those idiots trying? Lovino was actually really curious to find out–senseless arguments beat writer's block! So he set his tomato on the counter and went to the front door. He opened it and said, 

“What the fuck do you wa–” he stopped dead in his tracks. He was faced with a furious Frenchman and a pissed off Prussian. He never saw them so livid in his life. 

“We want Tonio!” Francis growled, “He owes us an explanation!” 

“And so do you, Mario!” Gilbert snarled, “Where is he?!” 

“He said he was with you!” Lovino's eyes bugged, “He told me he was with you–like always!” 

“We haven't seen him since he started dating you!” Francis scoffed, “Where is he!?” 

“Is he at home?! Did you try that?!” Lovino was hot under the collar, “Because I haven't really seen him in a week! Why would Antonio come here during the day!?” 

“What the hell are you saying?!” Gilbert leaned forward, “He only comes at night! Like a little batman for his little nerd?” 

“Stronzo! Of course that's what I'm saying! He says he's with you jerks during the day!” Lovino snapped. Francis was taken aback. Blue disks grew as something clicked. When Gil drove past his house, Francis saw bars on his window. Not only that but Antonio was limping around all day. Merde! 

“Are you certain he's not in there?” Francis’s voice was hushed and raspy. He was praying Antonio was there. If not… 

“No…he's not here…” Lovino said. Francis nodded grimly. Then it hit him. Merda! 

“Well he's not here, or with us, and he wouldn't want to be home with those bars…” Gilbert mumbled. Wait. Who said Antonio couldn't be in his house? Scheiß! 

A horrible silence fell over the three. They all knew what no one dared say. They had to act fast. 

“Get in here!” Lovino ordered and pulled out his phone, “We need a plan!”


	22. Hero

Antonio curled up in his bed and stared out his window with blurred vision. The stars outside world was beautiful. It mocked him. How could it look down on him, sparkling of hope and dreams and endless possibilities, without laying waste to his fragile form. He didn’t want to move, no he could not bring himself to even roll onto his other side when a familiar numbness overtook his arm. Though he could pretend to be alright through school, he was dead inside.

The empty prescription bottle on Afonso’s old desk sat empty, collecting dust for weeks. Santiago refused to pay for another refill–he never really believed the medication worked anyway, Afonso and his madre kept him in check. The withdraw crashed over him like a rogue wave, and he was drowning in a mix of misery and apathy. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this. Not Gilbert, not Francis, and certainly not Lovino.

He didn’t want them to see the newest bruises either. On the night he ran to Lovino for comfort during the snowstorm, Belinda left Santiago, claiming he needed help, something she couldn’t give him. A drunken rampage that left his son in tears followed, and life had gotten much worse once Antonio got caught sneaking out. The bars his father put on his window only confirmed he was a prisoner. Antonio wanted to get as far away as possible or dissolve into the air like he never existed.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Lovino asked. Francis glanced to the Italian in his passenger seat. Lovino stared out the window stone-faced when he spoke. The lights from the houses and apartments they passed sent a chill down his spine. There would be so many witnesses if anyone messed up. Using the rear-view mirror he noted Matt was guarding the basket of eggs as if they were his children.

“We know Antonio doesn’t bend easily. He was stubborn enough to go after you. This plan of yours will work.” Francis smiled. Gilbert and Alfred were armed with eggs riding separately in Mitzi, ready to stage the ultimate breakout. With everyone onboard, it was hard for Lovino to doubt the plan. He fumbled in his pocket and made sure he had an old gift card and a twisted paperclip. He had the most important job that night.

Francis pulled up to the curb on the street adjacent to Antonio’s house. He got a text from Gilbert saying they reached the other side of the block. They filed out of their respective vehicles with their eggs and stealthily ran to the respective edges of the property. Armed and ready, the four would egg his house and distract Santiago. If he started to chase they’d split up and drive off. Since he could only chase one car at a time, the pair not being pursued would circle back and complete the mission.

“On three!” Alfred whisper-yelled, “And you gotta get close to the door Bucky. Time is limited.” Lovino nodded. It was odd seeing Matt and Alfred without glasses and decked in all black with the classic black war paint on their cheeks. Gilbert, just as darkly dressed had a beanie over his white hair to avoid suspicion. Francis had his flowing locks tied in a tight bun and he looked ready to fight a bitch.

“One…” Alfred started counting. Lovino silently bolted to the side of the house, avoiding any windows. Matt pulled out an armful of eggs from the basket. Francis crouched by that same basket and picked up two.

“Two…” Al grabbed an armful from his basket, just as Matt had done, and inched closer into view. Gilbert copied Francis, his arms set to throw. His heart raced. He could see his breath. He glanced at Mathieu and smirked. Francis saw and winked at him, reminding him he was not on a daring date.

“Three!” Alfred yelled. A barrage of breakfast pelted the paneling. Yellow and clear goo mixed and slid down the windows as the thin casings shattered and exploded over the building. Lovino ducked as thin calcium rained over him. His pulse raced in his ears. Adrenaline coursed through him as he stared the door down. He could hear slurred Spanish swears and footsteps nearing. This was it.

Santiago burst through the front entrance, causing the door to slam against its hinges. Even at a distance, he reeked of cheap rum. He stumbled onto the pathway leading to the street and screamed in slurred rapid-fire Spanish at the vandals. He bobbed and wobbled on his feet. Lovino’s legs twitched as the need to run became increasingly evident. Eggs splattered around Santiago. His jaw ticked and he stumbled forward with intent to harm the punks who so rudely picked his home to defile. He was halfway down the path when Lovino sprinted inside.

Santiago spotted him and turned to catch the brat. But once his back was turned something hit the back of his head. Goo coated his hair. He slowly turned around to see Alfred in the middle of the path tossing an egg up and down delicately in his right hand with another in his left. Strike one. With a quick wind up, he let the egg go flying. Curveball! Santiago got hit in the chest. Strike two! Santiago stumbled back from the blow. He turned ever so slightly rolling with the force. The pitcher took his last piece of ammo and wound up while the drunk stumbled. He aimed, and stomped his foot, launching the ball at incredible speed. Santiago didn’t have time to register what was happening when the fast ball–er fast egg(?)–collided with the side of his skull. He wobbled and fell in a heap on the concrete. Strike three! He’s out! Out cold!

* * *

 

Lovino ran up the stairs to Antonio’s room. He was following intuition and blind instincts. All the houses in the neighborhood were built from one of four designs. He had them all memorized for no good reason. That was irrelevant when he found the only door that was locked...from the inside. Lovino frantically pounded on the door. No answer.

Inside his blanket cocoon, Antonio assumed the worst. Santiago was after him again. If he pretended to be asleep…

No answer? No problem. Lovino came prepared. He slipped his bent paperclip from his pocket and hastily slipped it into the keyhole. He didn’t have to maneuver much, and he unlocked the door in under fifteen seconds.

Those were the most stressful fifteen second of Antonio’s life. Images of all the things that Santiago could do to him flashed in his mind as the sound of the door handle jiggling rang in his ears. He feigned sleep as the door opened, praying that it would work.

“I know you’re awake!” Lovino growled at the trembling mass of blankets, “We’re getting you out of here!” Antonio’s eyes shot open. Was he really asleep and dreaming? He rolled over and saw him standing by Afonso's desk. Lovino was scowling with egg on his face and bits of shell in his hair. He was worried.

“Don't just stare at me! We have to go! Now!” Lovino snapped. Antonio was wan and fragile–a shadow of himself. He was stoic and exhausted. He wasn't moving.

“That skunky bastard will be back any minute! We have to go!” Lovino said. He approached the mass of blankets and tore them off of his boyfriend. Antonio stared up at him. Was this really Lovino or perhaps an angel come to end him. Either way, relief. But it was too hard to move.

“Don't be a dumbass! I know what that stronzo does to you! I know it's him!”

“Lovino I-I—I can't go…”

“The fuck!? Your friends and my friends are outside dealing with skunkhead so you can escape!” Lovino threw his arms in the air.

“¿Qué…?” Antonio blinked, “¿Por qué? I'm not worth it…”

“Che cazzo?! What do you mean ‘not worth it’!? I love you, you idiot! You're worth more than anything to me!”

“Lovino…”

“No! Get up before–”

“Skunkhead is down for the count! Haha!” Alfred yelled as he marched in the house with Santiago over his shoulder and Francis trailing behind him.

“Alfred?” Antonio questioned. Lovino nodded.

“I brought the Avengers. We're getting you out of here.” he smiled at Antonio, “And ‘no’ isn't an option.”

“But–” Antonio was cut off by Alfred's cheers as he burst into the room. Francis casually strolled in after him and spotted the empty pill bottle. Le gasp!

“Ey Tony! How's it goin’?! You look like shit!” Alfred laughed. Francis punch him in the face and hissed at him over his protesting whines,

“Not. The. Time. Al.”

“Wine breath is right. We have to go, jackass!” Lovino said. This started a stare down between an Italian and an American. And it left a Frenchman to question a Spaniard.

“How long have you been out?” Francis asked picking up the bottle. Antonio shrugged and stared at the floor. Bad. Very bad.

“I'll call Abel so we can fix this. But in order for that to happen you have to come with us.”

“So…so tired…” Antonio mumbled.

“Do you want to stay?”

“No.” That's all Francis needed to hear. He snapped his fingers and got the others’ attention.

“Alfred, our weary prince needs a lift to his chariot. Lovino, you start gathering his things. Gilbert and Matt will be right up to help.”

“What about you?” Alfred called over his shoulder as he picked Antonio up and cradled him like a baby.

“I have a few calls to make.”


	23. Majestic, Non?

With all of Antonio's things loaded into the trunks and Santiago on the couch–due to wake in the morning by Gilbert's judgement, the six chose to meet up at Francis’ home–his grandmother’s fairly empty house. It was a good setup for both parties–he would have a great amount of freedom and she would have company. She loved his friends, and wanted them to be safe and happy like Francis did. Which is why Antonio could stay there. Needless to say, not one person argued against going there to unload the cars and for a breakfast celebration. (They still had a few eggs left.) 

Francis’ house was warm and cozy, unlike the wintry night air. The quaint furniture was lined with doilies and there were shelves of knick knacks on the pastel pink walls. The indigo carpet under their feet was soft and welcoming. It was a good feeling Antonio missed so much. The corners of his scowl twitched as everyone filed in with his stuff in their arms. Francis led them up to the spare bedroom and guided them where to place the luggage–especially Alfred and Matt, who had the largest, heaviest loads. Then they headed for the kitchen to get cooking. 

“Hey, Bastard,” Lovino pulled Francis aside into the hallway, “Who did you call earlier?” 

“I called ma mamie. She has been very generous and offered to let mon ami stay with us, so I had to inform her.” the blonde lied flawlessly through his teeth. She knew ahead of time. He called Abel and Afonso. One for the pills and the other for his experience. “I doubt it was just her.” Lovino scoffed. The baguette said “a few calls” and Alfred could back him up. 

“Perceptive, aren't you?” Francis grinned, “Oui, I called a charming Dutchman for some assistance.” 

“How is a drug dealer assistance?” Lovino fumed. 

“Antonio is out of his medicine and has been for some time. Without it he loses himself.” 

“Why does he need medication?” Lovino groaned. Francis was taken aback–didn't Lovino know? 

“He has MDD. Depression. He manages well with the Zoloft. I'm not surprised that you don't know–disappointed but not surprised. He's so worried that he'll lose you if he's too…weird.” 

“That dumbass!” Lovino facepalmed, “Meds are pretty normal. He's dating an angry pansexual fanfiction writer. Who's the weird one?” 

“He told me that he wasn't good enough for you. I disagree. I said you weren't good enough for him.” Francis hummed. Lovino was about to protest but Francis put up a hand to stop him and continued, 

“But now I believe you are perfect for him–so don't hurt my young friend.” Lovino smirked and crossed his arms with a faint blush, 

“Was that a blessing?” 

“By my royal decree as King of this castle, it is.” Francis flipped his hair off his shoulders and winked. 

“In that case, I have to attend to the prince.” he snickered and mockingly bowed. 

“Take him in there,” Francis said with fake demure and pointed to the den, “and tend his wounds!” 

“But of course, Your Highness–wait that would work better with Tulip head–Your Stubblyness!” Lovino bowed again and ran into the kitchen. Francis smiled to himself. The grouch was actually really cool–he would never have guessed! 

“Lovino, what are you doing?” Antonio asked. He was dragged away from the action in the kitchen to a comfy robbin’s-egg sofa and pulled onto Lovino's lap. The tv across from them reflected their images in the dim light. 

“Mio Principe Azzurro, I'm here to show you something wonderful and beautiful.” Lovino whispered in his ear, “Look at the magic mirror across from us. Tell me what you honestly see.” Antonio watched their reflections and thought. 

“I see an amazing, unique, adorable guy holding a pile of trash.” Antonio spoke. 

“Really, idiota? Because I see an awkward geek with a sweet, warm, charming, talented, handsome, kind, adventurous, determined, sexy, passionate, beautiful angel in his arms.” Lovino hummed. He kissed Antonio's cheek and added, 

“The only problem is that my angel doesn't see how perfect he is and how lucky I am to be this close to him.” He hid his face in Antonio's shoulder and blushed–not as badly as Antonio though. 

“Lovi…” Antonio protested. 

“Carino, you are so amazing–I lie awake at night questioning if I'm worth your time. Then I remember you showed me the side of you most people don't know and that you choose to trust me.” 

“But Lovino–” 

“No. Don't be stupid and say you're not good enough. I don't let just anybody know what I write. I don't let anyone climb in my window in the middle of the night. I don't let just anybody sit in my lap. You have to be worth it to accomplish any of that.” 

“L-Lovino…” Antonio sniffled. The Italian lifted his head and saw his boyfriend in tears. He pulled Antonio close. He kissed both of his eyelids and then his nose. He ran his hand up and down Antonio's back and cooed, 

“Príncipe mio, I said I would kiss away your boo-boos. And I'm going to show you you are my prince.”


	24. Nose Flute

The time on the couch didn't last long. Gilbert ran into the room with his flute (which he kept in his car) and sang, 

“Frühstück!” Then he started playing it with his nose and danced around the room. Somebody got into the maple syrup a little early! Lovino groaned, but at least Antonio was smiling again. Gilbert's mission was a success! All the good vibes and love reminded him he was hungry. He got off Lovino and went to the kitchen. Lovino punched Gil in the arm to end the madness and followed the Spaniard. 

It smelled amazing in the kitchen. The table was filled with juices, crepes, omelettes, pancakes, sausage, and bacon. Antonio was drooling. Self loathing was draining! (Alfred knew that feeling…) So he got a plate and loaded up a bit of everything. Once he was set everyone else prepared their own plates and drinks. 

Just as Francis was about to sit down, he got a text from Abel. The businessman was outside with his request. Francis got up and asked Gilbert to guard his plate. He went outside into the cold and saw spiky blonde hair on the sidewalk. 

“Most people usually ask for Percs.” The Dutchman mused as he smoked a cigarette. Francis shook his head when he reached him and said, 

“Most people just want to get high.” 

“And you don't.” Abel stated and questioned. Francis shrugged. 

“200mg of Zoloft?” 

“Oui. Name your price.” 

“I don't normally ask my clients this, but why do you need this? And in the middle of the night? Antidepressants aren't big on the market.” Abel breathed out a long breath of smoke and eyed the Frenchman. He was thinking it over. Tell Abel the truth about Antonio without his permission to reveal his secret or lie? There was an in between. 

“It's for a friend of mine. They ran out and can't get a refill until tomorrow. It's rather urgent. They're losing themself.” 

“Who's this friend?” Abel scoffed. 

“A-Antonio…” Francis’ shoulders sagged under the weight of his betrayal. Abel’s eyes went wide. He took a drag and thought for a moment. 

“Take it. No one wants it and I can't profit from it.” He tossed a dime bag with four pills in it at Francis and sighed, “This is only because it's an emergency. Next time, you pay.” 

“I wouldn't expect anything less. Merci.” Francis said when he caught it. Abel nodded and walked away. No goodbye? How rude! Francis huffed and went back to eat with his guests, glad his maime could sleep through anything... 

“And then he totally went off!” Alfred cheered as Francis returned. The hero was next to Antonio,making a sort of Italian hoagie with Lovino in the middle. Gilbert and Matt were a little ways down the table mocking Alfred–a past time. The Frenchman’s food was safe and Antonio was feeding off of Alfred's energy–which was great. 

“And then Bucky told that Nightwing his costume was cheap and he didn't have enough ass for it! It was a…Dick move, but the guy was a douche! I think you made him cry bro!” Alfred nudged Lovino. 

“The bastard was hitting on me because he ships JayDick. And he kept nagging me! What else would I have done?” Lovino scowled. Alfred laughed and slapped him on the back. 

“I didn't know you were at Comic Con!” Antonio gushed, “and you made four costumes for the two of you!” 

“Vino is an ace tailor! We won best cosplays both days! I'd have him design my tux and Nat’s gown if we get married!” Al grinned. Lovino blushed and shrugged. He didn't think he was that good! Antonio was starry eyed and bouncing in his seat. 

Francis smirked, imagining what the meds mixed with the positive attention could do. He casually walked to Antonio's side and slid the tiny bag next to his plate. The Spaniard glanced at him and mouthed a thank you. He immediately took two and went back to the conversation. Francis plopped next to Gilbert and took a big bite of crepes. 

“You know, I really don't want to play my flute like that again. Boogers are not awesome!” Gilbert whined to Matt. Francis shook his head and snickered. He swallowed and said, 

“Anything to bring back the sunshine in our little Tonio.” 

“I guess…” Gil pouted and crossed his arms. Matt giggled and pecked his cheek. 

“It was cute!” he hummed, “And I love knowing my awesome boyfriend cares so much about his friends.” Matt looked across the table and smiled. Alfred and Antonio were gushing over one of Lovino's fics while the Italian blushed. 

“I'm telling you bro, ‘Mirror Mirror’ is his best yet!” Alfred cheered. Antonio nodded furiously, 

“¡Es muy bueno! I love ilRomano’s stuff!” 

“Hell yeah! You read ‘My Little Birdbrain’ yet?” 

“¡Naturalmente! I read all of his stuff! I love him! He can take me away from the world with his stories! He's so creative and cute and funny!” Antonio laughed. Lovino sank into his chair out of embarrassment. His curl was shaped like a heart. 

“Speaking of cute…” Francis smirked, “You two are so precious! I was wrong about you Gil.” 

“And we were wrong about Mario.” Gilbert smirked. He saw Antonio trap Lovino in a bear hug with a huge grin. Lovino cuddled into him with a smirk. Oh yeah, they were perfect for each other!


	25. Hon Hon Hon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lemon, please read at your own risk

It was Antonio's birthday! After a full day of hanging out in town with the rest of the trio, Francis brought him home and then took his mamie to her weekly Bingo game because he was a loving grandson. On their way out the slight old woman cooed and gushed over her handsome grandson and his adorable friends. 

“The young man who stopped by was such a sweet boy! And cute!” 

“Oui? Well you should tell me all about it on the ride.” Francis grinned awkwardly. He was up to something. 

“We'll be back by 11. Don't have too much fun while we're gone~” the blonde sang. It was like he knew Antonio was planning on going to the Vargas household and snuggling Lovino to death! He was a little down on himself and though his friends tried, they weren't enough to bring him out of his rut. 

Antonio nodded and waved as they left. It was time to get ready! He ran into his room and stripped down to his boxers–he was going to shower! With his back to the open door he thumbed the elastic around his waist and froze when he heard, 

“¡Ay guapo! ¡Se quita!” Antonio snapped his head around to see Lovino leaning in the doorway smirking. What caught his attention was the fact Lovino was rock hard, in his boxers in someone else's house. 

“When did you get here?!” Antonio yelped. Lovino snickered and shook his head. 

“Ignore me, principe mio. I'm enjoying the view.” Antonio blushed and shook his head, 

“How did you get in here? The front door is locked!” He sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Frenchie. His grandmother let me in and we chatted for a while. I never left. I'm glad I didn't~” 

“Oh okay…so what are you doing here?” 

“It's your birthday, principe mio. And I'm here to do whatever you want.” Lovino winked. He was screaming at himself internally but he kept his cool. Even when Antonio got the hint and smirked. That was the Antonio the school rumors were about–cocky, confident, and domineering. Oh it made poor Lovino want to jump his bones all the more. 

“You can start by reminding me how I got such a great guy to stay with me.” Antonio sighed his confidence faded. Lovino pouted. The Spaniard was not starting with that today! He closed and locked the door before he sat next to Antonio and picked up his left hand and brought it to his lips. 

“There's this guy…” Lovino kissed the tip of his pinky, “I love him so much…” he moved to the ring finger, “and sometimes I wanna tell him to fuck off,” middle finger, “but he is amazing in so many ways, and the point is…” pointer finger, “He is a perfect ten. Two thumbs up.” He kissed the tip of his thumb and rested Antonio's palm on his cheek. 

“Do you want to hear about him? I can't get him out of my head.” Lovino asked. Antonio nodded and giggled. Lovino crawled over him and guided him to lie down. He brushed aside his bangs and kissed Antonio's eyelid, 

“He has these beautiful eyelashes…” he kissed the other eyelid, “and stunning green eyes that hold a forest of their own. And his smile? It's like a sun made only for his face.” He kissed Antonio's cheeks and added, “he is adorable as hell when he blushes.” And on cue Antonio's face went red. 

“I love the way his nose scrunches when he laughs.” Lovino kissed the tip of his nose. 

“I could listen to him sing for hours.” Lovino pulled him into a sweet kiss. Antonio kissed back while a warmth spread through his body. 

“And his lisp is fucking cute.” Lovino whispered against Antonio's lips. He kissed him again and trailed his tongue over his bottom lip. Antonio took initiative and slipped into Lovino's mouth. The Italian smirked and initiated a twisting tango between their ragged breaths. Hands tangled in each other's hair. 

Lovino broke the kiss and nibbled down Antonio's jaw and neck. Antonio's breath hitched when Lovino ghosted over a certain spot. The Italian paused and gazed smugly into his eyes. 

“I love hearing him say my name, begging me for more.” He cooed and dropped his head to leave a mark on that tender spot. 

“L-Lovino!” Antonio whined. He was starting to really feel needy. His blood was southbound and his breathing turned into pants. To make matters worse, Lovino's hands trailed down his chest making his muscles twitch and jolt at the delicate touches. He groaned Lovino's name again and bucked his hips to try to meet his lover's. Lovi smirked and sat up. He stared down at Antonio and smirked, 

“Yeah, I love hearing that~” he slid to the floor and knelt between a pair of gorgeous tan legs. He hooked his fingers in Antonio's waistband and slowly slid his underwear off. The Spaniard's cock sprung up with life. Lovino licked his lips–that would be a treat for later. Instead he lifted his legs onto his shoulders and placed warm lips to the skin. Praising his prince with a peck between sentences. 

“The way he runs to me. The way he sweeps me off my feet. The way he keeps going when life is shit. He pushes through. He tries to make people smile. He won't believe me when I tell him he's the one who's too good for me. The way he dances like no one else is watching.” Lovino paused and kissed up and down his hip bones. 

“I love seeing him sway his hips and tease me.” Lovino purred. Antonio was quaking under his touch. He was starting to sweat and he wanted Lovino to touch his hard on–mouth, hands, anything! 

“Cariño, you're teasing me!” Tonio whined and sat up. 

“Do you want this?” Lovino glanced up at him. He looked so innocent. 

“Yes!” Antonio groaned. Lovino didn't have to be told twice. He kissed and nibbled from base to tip forcing Antonio to throw his head back and moan. 

“He's so sexy when he moans. It leaves me wanting more.” Lovino smirked before taking the head into his mouth. His tongue darted across the slit and circled the head before he slowly took more into his mouth. Antonio groaned as plump soft lips graceful ghosted over his skin–moving up and down at a torturously slow pace. He wound his hand in Lovino's hair and tried to speed him up. 

Lovino snickered, sending stimulating vibrations down the shaft in his mouth. He placed his hands on Antonio's hips as his lover moaned. He sucked as hard as he could and bobbed his head rapidly bringing more in each time. By the time Lovino had deep throated his boyfriend, Antonio was a growling mess, pulsing thick precum for Lovino to taste. Just a little more and– 

Lovino pulled off with a pop. The sound of Antonio's displeasure was muffled by Lovino's hand as the Italian crawled over him. 

“Not until I finish telling you about this guy.” he purred. Antonio nodded with tears in his eyes. There was more? No way! 

“He's a tomato loving bastard.” he scooted back and kissed up his abs, “He never does anything half-assed. He's a gentleman–” 

“Lovi if you keep this up I won't be a gentleman!” Antonio cut in. Lovino rolled his eyes and kept going up to the middle of his chest. 

“He loves his friends...” he ghosted over the right nipple and said, “He's passionate…” Lovino gently bit and tugged at the pert bud before kissing it. He hovered over the other and whispered, 

“He's sexy as fuck.” And gave that side the same treatment. Then he repeatedly planted kisses over his heart and said, 

“His name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo and I love him so much. No matter how hard it is for him to love himself. He's all mine.” Lovino kissed up his jaw to his ear and whispered, 

“And he tastes damn good too~” Lovino licked the shell of his ear. He didn't expect when Antonio growled and flipped them over so his arms towered over the Italian. Lovino smiled, 

“That's what I wanted to see~” Antonio's brow was furrowed. He was panting and the predatory smirk on his face sent shivers down Lovino's spine. He palmed Lovino's erection through his underwear and hummed, 

“You must really want me~” Lovino threw his head back and moaned. 

“Fuck yeah I want you! Didn't you hear a word I said?” Lovino snapped as Antonio slipped off his only clothing. Antonio was too distracted by a thick fully erect cock to reply. The Italian's dick was by no means small. How was he going to fit on that? 

“Dios mío…” he breathed. Lovino was losing his patience, 

“If you're gonna stare at it, do it while I ride you!” Antonio looked up at him wide eyed. That was an option?! He got off the bed and lifted Lovino's legs. Sure enough, he prepared himself. 

He set the other's leg on his shoulders and rubbed the head against his hole. 

“Can I?” he asked nervously. 

“It's your birthday! You could tie me up and shove two dildos up my ass! Yes you can fuck me until I cum all over!” Lovino growled. 

Without warning Antonio slammed his whole length into him. Lovino cried out in pain and Antonio froze. Did he hurt him? On no! 

“P-pull my curl!” Lovino grunted through clenched teeth. Antonio carefully reached for the strand of hair and gently tugged it. Lovino whimpered, 

“Harder dammit!” Antonio yanked the curl and rubbed it between his fingers. A choir of angels could have never compared to the heavenly symphony that was the collection of Lovino's moans. He thrust his hips back and groaned, 

“Move!” Antonio immediately began to thrust in and out of his at a dizzying pace. Lovino's walls were warm and tight, clenching around him. Lovino was very vocal but words wouldn't form. His hand snuck down to tend his forgotten erection. Antonio pushed it away and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping and their collective groans. 

It didn't take long for Antonio to reach his limit. He cried out Lovino's name and let his orgasm crash over him. A salty swell filled the cavern and sent Lovino over the edge as well. 

“Antonio!” escaped his lips as he made a mess of his lover's hand and his abdomen. Antonio pulled out and collapsed next to him, grinning like a madman. 

“You had this whole thing planned!” 

“No really, I always have my ass lubed all the time.” Lovino rolled his eyes sarcastically. Antonio laughed and kissed his cheek. 

“I'm glad my first time was with the most amazing person I know.” 

“Way to steal my line!” Lovino mumbled with a bright blush, “Ti amo.” 

“Te amo Lovino. Gracias. Gracias por todo.” Antonio pulled him close and kissed his face repeatedly. Lovino snuggled into his chest and smiled.   
  
  
  


Bonus: 

“Lovino is such a nice boy!” Francis’ grandmother mused as they drove home. Francis nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“He was so polite–he got so embarrassed when I told him where the lube was!” she mused. Francis nearly hit a tree.


	26. Oh Brother!

The average person might never have guessed it–Afonso kept a close eye on Antonio. He was distant since he moved in with Arthur and Alistair, but deep down he cared for his little brother. So when he officially started dating Lovino, Afonso went into overprotective big brother mode. Once he heard Antonio left the skunkhead’s lair he was even more concerned–and he damned himself for feeling so worried about the kid he always needled since who knows when. 

He sat near the door of the restaurant. Nonno's was pretty much empty around this time–good old 10 am. Romulus was up front cleaning up a bit and Linda was off, which meant the brothers were preparing to cook. Not that it bothered Afonso. No awkward encounters with Linda and a chance to spy on Lovino–in a not creepy way. No, he focused on gathering and stacking the salt shakers this time. He kept busy even when the door opened and a brunette skipped in. 

“Oh Antonio! How nice to see you!” Romulus sang. Antonio smiled at him. 

“¡Hola Nonno!” 

“Lovino is a little busy right now. You can come back and sweep him off his feet later!” 

“Actually I'm meeting a friend here…have you seen a guy with spiky blonde hair and a scar on his forehead?” Antonio blushed. 

“Not today, is he really serious and quiet?” 

“Yup! That's him!” He grinned. 

“He's not here yet–but he sits with his friend over there and plays cards every Saturday!” Romulus pointed out the table where Afonso was restacking the shakers. Afonso tried not to cringe when that happened. Antonio was a different story. 

“I can always come back later…” 

“Nonsense! Go grab a table and make yourself at home!” Romulus urged the young man to sit down–and Antonio knew better than to argue with Romulus Vargas. So Antonio sat down at the table next to Afonso. He hoped Abel would be there soon. 

“Why do you want to see Abel?” Afonso mused, not looking up, “You two aren't on the best of terms as I remember, and you don't like the munchies he sells. 

“It's for other business reasons…” Antonio grumbled. 

“And what will your little biscotti say?” Fonzie finally looked over and raised an eyebrow at him. That unamused thoughtful frown did nothing to comfort Antonio. 

“Why do you care?” 

“You're still my brother–even if your little fits gave me bruises and contusions when we were kids.” Afonso rolled his eyes. Antonio went bright red–he always was a troublesome child. And Afonso was right, they were brothers, he had every right to care. 

“Listen to me, nothing you can say will change my mind. When he gets here I'm buying.” Antonio groaned. With his brand of luck, the blonde walked in and made a B line to the Fonz. He sat down with a satchel over his shoulder and greeted the pair. Fonzie tilted his chin back in recognition and went back to the shakers. Abel then turned to Antonio. 

“It's been awhile hasn't it? Starting again?” 

“Yeah...Three today.” 

“Three? Alright. You know what I charge.” Abel shrugged and dug through his bag. Antonio slipped the cash from his pocket and sighed, 

“Of course…” He placed the money on the table. Abel pulled out three boxes of nicotine gum and set them next to the money with only one question, 

“Why are you doing this again?” 

“I bet you five bucks it's because of Lovino.” Afonso interjected. 

“I don't gamble…” the blonde sniffed, “especially when I know you're right.” 

“I never said–” Antonio began to protest. 

“You don't have to–it's obvious!” Afonso snickered. Abel rolled his eyes and scooped up the money. Antonio stashed the gum and stood up. 

“Gracias.” 

“Graag gedaan. I'm glad your medicine is fixed.” 

“Thanks again for the help! See you guys later!” Antonio beamed. 

“Don't mention it. Doei.” Abel said while fishing for a pack of cards. Antonio skipped off, back to his bubbly self. 

“What did you mean his medicine is ‘fixed’?” Fonz asked calmly, but there was an edge to his voice. Abel was unfazed–he knew the Portuguese guy was more bark than bite...even if the bark was pretty terrifying. 

“Nothing serious. He ran out and waited too long to get a refill. I had to sneak around my mother to get the pills for him–Francis had called and practically begged me to help.” 

“And you didn't think to mention this because..?” 

“You have your rules about information. I was just following them.” Abel crossed his arms. Afonso had a system alright–he knew everything about everyone for the most part. If someone wanted to know something, they would have to share some details of interest. 

“Now why don't you share?” Abel smirked. Afonso furrowed his brow. He lost his own game to Abel–again! What could he say, no specifics meant he could choose anything. Abel probably wanted to know about Emma's relationship with Liz, but the information on Antonio wasn't worth that much. 

“Belinda turned in a two weeks notice twelve days ago, she's going to run her father's boutique.” Fonz shrugged. Abel groaned and face-palmed. Afonso chuckled, 

“From one concerned brother to another, always be specific! Now bust out the deck and deal!”


	27. Savin' Me

Santiago sat against the side of his house with a half-full bottle of whiskey in his hands. Did he care that it was cold? No, how could he care about anything any more? His wife, Célia, was dead, his sons hated him with a passion, they left him with the empty house and memories, and his girlfriend, the first woman he could be with since Célia, dumped him. All he had left were his cigarettes, rum and whiskey. 

He stared at the bottle, debating whether or not he wanted to get drunk tonight since the hangover was long gone and a new one would be worse than the last. The label ironically depicted an old jail cell. His whole life was a prison filled with misery. He was so done. 

Belinda wasn't even sure why she was on her way there. Santiago was a drunk. She left him. She only went back to that house once–Antonio tricked her the day after he moved in with Francis. He said he needed to get away from him and he needed her help. She had a soft spot for the boy and went, only to find a groggy Santiago nursing a head wound. She was moving back in with her father to take over his Boutique. So what made her visit now? She still loved him, as foolish as that sounded, and wanted to see him one last time. Clutching her chic shoulder bag full of everything, she thought about it some more. 

Santiago wasn't a bad man, he had his flaws–he was caustic, harsh, even downright mean. But he sweet in his own special way–he cooked the most amazing food for his family and poured his heart into each dish, he kept the house clean and didn't ask his sons (or wife when she was alive) for help, and in the dead of night when he thought everyone was asleep he would write the sappiest lyrics and the fluffiest of stories. Family was the most important thing to him. When it fell apart, so did he. Bella realized that Afonso leaving was what drove him over the edge. Célia dying only brought him there. He had anger problems already and the drinking didn't help. Then she and Antonio left. The downward spiral would only get worse and he would collapse into himself. She couldn't let that happen! But what could she do? 

Santiago shakily stood up still holding the liquor, he didn't see Belinda only a house away. He stared at the wretched whiskey in his hand. He was thinking about Célia and how much he missed her–she knew how to deal with the boys so much better than he did. He could never forget that night when the police called, but he tried to repress it. A car accident. She was out for a walk after they had fought about their sons and a car hit her going 60 mph in a residential area. She died instantly, before he could tell her she was right–it didn't matter if their babies were gay. The driver, one miserable drunk was arrested and jailed but it was not nearly enough to ease the pain. Everything from that night was repressed–including accepting his sons for who they were. 

Santiago snarled at the alcohol. It ruined his life once, why let it have the satisfaction of taking him too? He was too stubborn to give in. No more bullshit! 

Santiago's grip tightened. No more! He swung his arm around and slammed the bottle against the wall with all his strength. He cried out as it shattered. Glass rained down with the rest of the booze. Broken ice as cold as his heart felt. A few shards cut his arm and blood joined the mix. Relief washed over him and spilled over russet pools. He didn't care–it was gone...No more... 

"Santi!" Linda yelped. She ran to him (a feat in her seven inch heels) and pulled him into a bone crushing hug from behind. He tensed up and froze, though tears still streamed down his cheeks. 

"What are you doing, Santiago?" she asked, voice trembling. She would not cry! Not when she had to be strong. 

"Why should you care?" he sniffled trying to sound composed. 

"I won't let go until you tell me!" she huffed and tightened her grip. They stood there for a moment, unmoving in the late winter air. A slight breeze passed over them, making Santiago shiver. He was stupid to think a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt would be enough. Linda sighed into his shoulder, her warm breath gave him goosebumps and made his heart thunder in his rib cage. He was still bleeding and that did nothing to help the flow. 

"Let's get you inside, eh?" She sighed. He mumbled something akin to a yeah–it wasn't worth fighting about. She let go of him and took his hand with a commanding air. Santiago blushed. While Belinda was good at getting her way, she was never particularly direct, and it made Santiago's heart pound in his ears. He followed her in a daze as she led him to his bedroom and sat him down to warm up. 

"What the hell were you doing?" she frowned while searching for a first aid kit in her bag. She couldn't even look at him. He couldn't stop watching her. He missed the sound of her voice, the way her hair fell over her shoulder, the scent of her perfume. Hours of his time devoted to her in writing and song. Time that became readily available when his garage closed. How could he face her now? He didn't know but he had to try. 

"I was...thinking..." he grumbled. She scoffed and pulled out the first aid kit. Clearly unamused, she pulled out a gauze bandage, tweezers, and disinfectant cream. 

"Don't bullshit me. Thinking about what? What could possibly lead to broken glass in your arm?" 

"It doesn't matter, dammit." he frowned, "I'm alone and no one gives a damn anymore." 

"If it doesn't matter why would I bother asking?" her voice softened, "Solamente, dimelo." Belinda sat next to him and gently lifted his arm by the elbow. He winced as she used the tweezers to pull out the first piece of glass. 

"I miss her so much. Without her...the world ended." 

"The world didn't end, Santi..." Linda hummed, "Only a chapter of your life. The next chapter is waiting to be written. And you have a say in the plot." The pile of stained glass grew as she spoke. Her hands were swift with delicate detailed tasks. It was a wonder to the salt-and-pepper haired man how she could multitask like that–better than Célia... 

"Célia was a wonderful person, and my closest friend. I know it's harder for you to lose her, but you have to be stop dwelling on the past." Linda set the tweezers aside and shook her head, "She would kick your ass if she saw you right now. I'm not asking you to move on for me–You need to be happier for yourself–that's all I need." 

"What makes it worthwhile for you? I'm just an abusive asshole who will hurt you. Ask Antonio or Afonso. It's not worth trying to fix me." he sighed as Linda uncapped the disinfecting cream and squirted a bit of the ointment on her hand. 

"You've had your moments, I'll admit that. I know you better than most, and I know you aren't the monster you claim to be. You need guidance. I want to see the Santiago I love–the Santiago I know is hiding–come back. I want him to stop hurting so much." she mused applying the ointment. Santiago winced when the cool goo hit his skin. It stung like the question burning in his mind. 

"Is it worth saving me? Or loving me?" 

"I think so. Whatever it takes, I know it's worth every bit." She gently rubbed the cream over his wounds and hummed sadly remembering why she was there, "But that might be limited. I'm taking over 'Designs by Flavio' and moving back home soon. I won't be here..." 

"Linda..." 

"I came to say goodbye, Santi..." she sighed and unrolled the bandage, "I can't stay here much longer." 

"You say that like I can..." Santiago sniffled, "This house is a prison, the booze is the warden, and the past is the one really big inmate who took a special liking to me." Linda bit back a small giggle–crafty and classy comment–and slowly bandaged his arm, deep in thought. It seemed like they both knew he needed professional help, and he needed to escape more than she did. There was a great place near her old home that her uncle ran and after they'd release him, Santiago could live in an apartment near her and her father. Flavio was always nagging her about finding a man, and if he was willing to work to better himself, who was she to deny support. In short, it wasn't a bad idea! 

"You need rehab, there's a place near my father's...they work miracles..." she said, tying off the end of the bandage, "I know it's not something you want to hear...but you can't move on on your own, and I'm not the right person to help you, Santi..." 

"That's real expensive..." he bent his elbow to test the wrapping and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't afford that kind of care, but he needed it, or else he might waste away, he was able to admit there was something about psychology and psychiatry. He laid his back on the soft quilt and spread his arms out to his sides. He stared at the ceiling and mused, 

"I can't say for sure that I could ever pay off the debt...even if I sold everything I own...is it even worth it?" 

"Of course it's worth it!" Linda yelped, "It's worth every penny if it means you won't be miserable for the rest of your life!" She twisted to glare at him and added, "My uncle owns the place! I think I can at least get you a discount!" 

"And then what–start over? I can't find a great job and rent an apartment to be left alone forever." 

"You're not going to be alone...you still have someone in your corner who cares. And I know you can do it!" she pressed, then whispered with tears in her eyes, "Please, Santiago. Please..." The old Spaniard's calcified heart cracked and the warm gooey center dripped out of it. Belinda sounded like Célia when she was too tired to argue anymore. She would push him to get straightened out like this too. He had to change for the future–nothing in the past could be fixed, and the present was constantly becoming the past. And the past held a person who pushed him to be better–Célia. He would submit for her. He would move forward for _her_. No–for himself. 

"When do we go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me get this out of the way, I wrote this chapter for me. I hate leaving characters so flat.


	28. To Be A Prince

The cafeteria–the only place where most of the infamous tomato gang could be seen as a group during the school day. In the far back of the room, a square table for eight held six of the seven. On one side it was Abel, Henri, and Emma in that order plus an empty chair. Gilbert sat across from Abel and next to Francis, leaving Antonio on his other side by another empty chair. And sitting with Emma always brightened Antonio's day. 

“So Tonio, do you think you'll go to prom?” She asked curiously nibbling on her sandwich. Antonio ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, 

“Are you asking me to go with you?” he wiggled his eyebrows and burst out laughing. 

“No! No! I'm not stealing you from Lovino! I was wondering if you asked him yet!” 

“I haven't…I'm working on a present for his birthday so I've been kinda busy. Plus it's kinda formal and I'm not exactly clean cut. I don't want to embarrass him…” Antonio pouted. He thought about it since forever. Lovino in a tux looking fine as hell, slow dancing, a walk in the gardens, kissing under the stars, feeling like a princess–he could daydream about prom for hours. But he never saw himself in those dreams. Was he getting better at loving himself? Sure, but standing awkwardly in a stiff suit next to the hottest thing since magma was unnerving. Emma seemed to understand. 

“I felt the same way when Liza asked me to go with her–” Emma paused when Abel did a spit take into Gilbert's face. Francis snickered and received a pudding cup to the hair. Henri then laughed and got a face full of ruined pudding. She shrugged as war broke out, “but she was really sweet and suggested we just go on the town instead if I wanted. I chose prom because I realized she wants me not some date for a silly dance. Lovino loves you. Whatever he wants, he wants you there too.” She flashed him a kind smile and let it all sink in just as they were dragged into the food fight. 

In the library, Matt and Lovino were discussing the same thing. Sitting at a computer, Lovino was typing away on a short TsuStar fic. The setting–a formal dance. It was the perfect catalyst for the blonde lounging in a chair he pulled next to the desk to ask about his plans for prom. 

“So, Lovino, has Antonio asked you to prom? Or did you ask him?” Matt yawned. 

“Neither. I don't know what the big deal is. Everyone tries to look like some kind of royalty so they can fight for a plastic crown.” Lovino's eyes never left the screen. 

“You don't want to see Antonio all cleaned up like a prince?” Matt smirked. He got Lovino to blush like mad. 

“He always looks like a prince. I look like an idiot next to him. If he wants to go, I'll go with him. If not we'll think of something.” 

“Well if he doesn't want to go, you can always come with Gil and me–we're spending the weekend in the mountains at his cousin’s lodge.” 

“I don't think I could handle three days trapped in the woods with the potato.” Lovino shrugged, “Especially if he's supposed to be doting on you.” He winked at Matt and snickered when the boy blushed. Sweet vengeance! 

“I'm sure you'll think of something.” Matt said then asked, “So how's your story so far? I won't get a chance to read it for a while.” 

“You want to hear some of it?” Lovino raised an eyebrow. Of course he would read it to Matt, the attentive and polite listener who always had constructive commentary. The blonde nodded and closed his eyes. His ears were open for the words to engulf him. 

“ _As he stared up at the wide staircase looking for her, Black*Star wondered why he had yet to see Tsubaki descend from what could only be described as heaven reaching to earth. He needed to show her how great he looked–dressed up just for her–he needed to show her how much he cared. But it would seem she was not coming as the stairway became vacant._

_Then, just before he turned to leave, his eyes locked on to a woman slowly climbing down those stairs. Her flowing white gown moved so fluidly around her legs. Her bare shoulders curved to display her neck lined with a simple necklace with a star. Raven hair tied in an elegant up-do framed her stunning face and made her eyes sparkle like onyx. The gentle smile on her lips made Black*Star’s heart pound against his ribs. He had seen an angel that night–the true star of the show–the star of his life._ ” Lovino sighed as he finished and waited–he had a ton of editing to do. 

“It was really good! I love the description. It's going to be a great read!” Matt slowly opened his eyes and beamed. Lovino rubbed the back of his neck. It had a long way to go, but the compliment made him feel better about it. 

“Oh!” Matt gasped, “I keep forgetting to ask, but what do you want for your birthday? I know it's tomorrow and all–I'm so sorry it took so long to ask.” 

“Don't sweat it, Maple jerk, I don't want anything.” 

“Except some booty?” Matt wiggled his eyebrows. Lovino flushed and shook his head. 

“That potato bastard is a bad influence on you…” he saved his work and logged off. He got up and said, 

“Let's go before the bell…and let's douse you in holy water you little sin.” With a wicked smirk, Lovino led his giggling friend out of the library in preparation for the rest of the day.


	29. Peanut butter and Banana

After the food fight, Antonio got a detention he would have to go to on Monday. Having to struggle with some stubborn jam that got stuck in his hair really cut in on his time to prepare Lovino's present. He was determined for everything to be perfect and set according to plan. And when the final bell rang that Friday, Antonio was set to steal Lovino from the St. Patrick's Day festivities and from his Nonno embarrassing him. (Romulus got very excited over birthdays!) 

“Why did you drag me into the woods?” Lovino scoffed as the two made a left at a rusty car engine. Ahead of him, Antonio had a large backpack and a big picnic basket. The temperate air around them swirled delicately through his bouncing curls as he skipped along, humming a tune. 

“You remember that cave, my happy place?” he called back. 

“Yeah…” Lovino was still skeptical and not a fan of the outdoors. 

“I hid your present there!” Tonio laughed, “It's not much farther!” Lovino sighed and let him lead the way. He trusted his boyfriend would never hurt him, but sometimes he had crazy ideas. The Italian mulled over the possibilities as they walked. Early spring grass bent under their feet as old autumn leaves crunched and scattered. Birds chirped gleefully around them and a lone fox scampered between the oaks and pines out of the corner of Lovino's eye. He kept walking, half aware of his surroundings and bummed into Antonio. 

“We're here!” he beamed and ran into the cave. He put his bags by the old couch and opened the footlocker. Lovino sat on the couch watching Antonio pull out his guitar. Said youth sat down to his left and flashed a soft warm smile. 

“I overheard you singing this a while ago and I want to sing it with you before you get your present.” He strummed the opening chords and Lovino smirked. Why not? He cleared his throat and started, 

“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?” His gaze was locked on the musician. The late afternoon sun highlighted his concentrated features with a heavenly glow. How could he help falling in love with this guy? 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.” he continued while slowly melting into the melody. He shut his eyes and let the world around him fade, only letting Antonio’s music fill his ears. 

“Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.” Antonio sang, peeking from the acoustic to see Lovino’s relaxed and joyful face hit by the sun and shadows of the trees. His heart nearly skipped a beat at the pure sight. Luckily, his hands held the tempo and the sounds continued. His lips twitched, wanting nothing more than to kiss his Italian lover, but instead he started to sing again, 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.” Lovino leaned onto Antonio's arm and reached across his body with his left hand to touch the Spaniard's upper arm. Humming along, he opened his eyes ready to take over, 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.” They glanced at each other and leaned in with only the final line blocking their eager lips. 

“For I can't help falling in love with you…” they sang in unison, growing softer and closer with each note, eyelids fluttering,until their lips brushed together. Antonio forgot about the last few measures as he passionately kissed his boyfriend. He cupped Lovino's cheek, desperate to touch his angel. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, just as needy to hold on to his prince. 

They separated for air, grinning like idiots. Antonio moved to set the guitar on the footlocker and knelt by the picnic basket. Lovino watched curiously as he pulled out two bagged sandwiches and two bottles of iced tea. Antonio handed Lovino one of each and sat down, 

“Feliz cumpleaños, ángel de mi corazón.” 

“Are you telling me you got me a peanut butter sandwich for my birthday?” Lovino smirked. Antonio chuckled and shook his head, 

“One, it's peanut butter _and_ banana, and two, your present is an evening under the stars with someone who loves you so much more than you'll ever know.” 

“Hmm,” Lovino chuckled and cuddled against his loving prince, “Does this mean you're going to sing me to sleep and stay here in my arms forever?” 

“I won't leave your sight tonight...unless either of us has to pee.” Antonio giggled and kissed his hair, “Te amo.” 

“Ti amo, principe mio.”


	30. Say Anything

Lovino stared at the computer screen in his room with his music on shuffle. For the first time in his life he was petrified about uploading anything to his account. After his birthday, he spent his entire Saturday planning to ask Antonio to prom. He wrote a poem and tagged Antonio's username. But it was a public domain and that might put too much pressure on the guy. Then again, what else could he do? Both Alfred and Feliciano insisted he make his promposal something to remember.

He leaned back in his chair and groaned. He needed something else! He could ask Alfred later when they would watch a few movies– _Dirty Dancing_ , _Sixteen Candles_ , and _Say Anything_. He'd seen them all before–all cliches now, even the one iconic scene in _Say Anything_. He thought about it as the song changed…

Lovino jolted up with a sinister grin. He had the perfect idea. He had to get his shit together! He had to make a few calls.

* * *

 

“Tonio…” Francis hummed in the doorway. The brunette was at his desk filling out job applications and thinking of ways to prompose to Lovino. Just thinking about his angel polished and oh so handsome brought a blush to his cheeks. How could someone so wonderful stand by him, a messy loser who was mooching off his best friend?

“Antonio, hello! This is your gracious host trying to speak with you!” Francis cooed, since Antonio was ignoring him. No luck. Then he got an idea,

“Lovino's here!” Antonio snapped his attention to the smirking Frenchman and pouted. No Lovino…

“Ami, it's bingo night. Mamie wanted to see if you're joining us.”

“Lo siento…I want to finish these applications. I don't want to be a leech.”

“Mamie and I are happy to have you!” Francis gasped, “You clean, you cook, you chat with mamie. She loves you! You are not a leech!”

“I'd feel better if I had a job…” Antonio shrugged. Francis knew how stubborn his friend could be, so he chose to simply remind him how loved he was.

“Then by all means–just know you are part of the family and you are a fantastic addition! We'll be back around the usual time.”

“Okay! Win big for me!” Antonio smiled. Francis grinned and bowed,

“As you wish!” Antonio snorted and waved his knight off. Francis left and he got back to work–by that, he was holding a pen and daydreaming about Lovino. The front door locked and he was alone–and he didn't even mind! Progress!

He imagined Lovino holding his hand in a sleek tux with his hair slicked back. Lovino guiding him to the dance floor while a slow jam played. Twisting and turning left and right–Lovino pressed close to him and only him. The image was so clear in his mind he was out of his chair and spinning around the room with his eyes closed blissfully. It felt so real that he could even hear a gentle piano accompaniment.

And then, BAM! A pebble hit his window. He snapped out of his fantasy, and realized someone outside was playing music. He stuck his head out and gasped. Lovino was standing there holding a boombox shaped speaker above his head. On the lawn in front of him, he spelled out “Prom?” In red and white roses.

  
_Ti proteggerò dalle paure delle ipocondrie,_  
_Dai turbamente Che da oggi incontrerai per la tua via_  
_Dalle ingiustizie e dagli inganni del tuo tempo,_  
_Dai fallimenti che per tua natura normalmente attirerai…_

Antonio was tearing up. Lovino looked so cute and red. He was ready to jump out the window to tackle Lovino in a hug and kiss him all over. But he chose to sprint downstairs and run out the front door since the fall would hurt like hell.

  
_Ti solleverò dai dolori e dai tuoi sbalzi d'umore,_  
_Dalle ossessioni delle tue manie_  
_Supererò le correnti gravitazionali,_  
_Lo spazio e la luce_  
_Per non farti invecchiare_  
_E guarirai da tutte le malattie,_

"Lovi!" Antonio cheered as he pulled his blushy Italian angel into a big hug from behind. Lovino got tense but immediately relaxed. He bent over to set the boombox on the ground while the music continued. Antonio was far too happy to care about the pleasant view.

  
_Ed io, avrò cura di te_ _Vagavo per I campi del Tennessee_ _(come vi ero arrivato, chissí )_

_Non hai fiori bianchi per me?_

_Pií veloci di aquile I miei sogni_

_Attraversano il mare_

 

"A little more warning next time, eh?" Lovino pouted as he got up and turned in Antonio's arms. Antonio giggled and poked his cheek,

"Why are you so cute!? You're so good to me angel cakes!"

"Angel cakes? That's a new one!" Lovino snorted and wrapped his arms around the other's torso, "Ah, but I'm not really good enough to you, my sweet prince–I try."

"Now I'm a sweet prince?" Antonio beamed and held Lovino even closer. The roses on the ground and the song in the air set the tone of the evening perfectly.

  
_Ti porterò soprattutto il silenzio e la pazienza_  
_Percorreremo assieme le vie che portano all'essenza_  
_I profumi d'amore inebrieranno I nostri corpi,_  
_La bonaccia d'agosto non calmerí I nostri sensi_

"Antonio," Lovino hummed, nuzzling into the Spaniard's shirt, "Go to prom with me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! How could I say no to my saving grace?" Antonio chuckled and kissed his head.

  
_Tesserò I tuoi capelli come trame di un canto_  
_Conosco le leggi del mondo, e te ne farò dono_  
_Supererò le correnti gravitazionali,_  
_Lo spazio e la luce per non farti invecchiare_  
_TI salverò da ogni malinconia,_

"Te amo mucho Lovino. During the good and the bad you're there for me, making me feel like a king."

"What can I say, you jerk? I'm addicted to your smile." Lovino smiled into the fabric and inhaled Antonio's scent, "Anything for you."

_Perché sei un essere speciale ed io avrò cura di te_  
_Io sì , che avrò cura di te_

"Baciami Lovi." Antonio smirked. Those Italian lessons paid off! Lovino was pleasantly surprised. Lovino's eyes met his and he pecked Antonio on the lips.

"Is that the best you can do?" Antonio rested his forehead on Lovino's.

"You think you can do better?" Lovino smirked, "Try it, I dare you–Bésame." Antonio accepted the challenge and tenderly captured Lovino's lips in a tender, passionate kiss. Losing themselves in each other, the music faded under the stars.


	31. Accidents Happen

Lovino grumbled as he tied his black apron around his waist. With Bella gone, he and Feliciano were picking up the slack. Romulus decided to hire a couple part timers for his and their sake. They were ecstatic when he did! The day before Feliciano trained the ever adorable Emma to run the front and wait tables. Lovino was training the second new employee that day. He was not exactly the best teacher, so he was on edge. What could make it worse? 

Oh Lovi, as if you need to ask! He went out behind the counter to bug Romulus about it. He had to do a double take. Lovino spotted one very eager, very hyper Spaniard in a black shirt that read “Nonno's” on the breast pocket and on the back. Antonio was nodding and taking in all of Nonno's instructions. 

“…and remember, no funny business on the clock. I'm not paying you to flirt with my grandson–do that in your free time.” Romulus concluded his lecture with a grin. Antonio giggled–kiss Romulus’ ass to get the job to pay for prom with Lovino! He was even working with his boyfriend! Could it be any better? 

Yes it could be way better. Lovino practically ran the kitchen–and once he was in work mode he became twice as blunt and twice as harsh to keep pizzas and pastas flying out. He was not the playful sarcastic imp Antonio loved and anticipated at all. No. His kitchen and his rules–Antonio was in for a rude awakening. 

“¡Hola Lovi!” he beamed spotting a sour Italian in the entryway. Lovino merely nodded stiffly. His secretly sensitive boyfriend was about to see his ugliest side. He shot Romulus a dark glare. The old man had turned to him when Antonio called to him and shrugged–Tonio applied and might be the only one who could deal with Lovino at work other than himself and Alfred. 

“Come on, let's get this over with!” Lovino rolled his eyes and led a chipper brunet into his domain. The room was pretty simple. On his left, Antonio saw a large refrigerator and freezer next to a long counter half covered in flour. To the right there was an industrial stove and two pizza ovens. The equipment was flanked by pristine counters and an array of boxes ready to be filled. There was a fire exit on the back wall as well as a sink and a red fire extinguisher. Antonio was impressed. 

“So what do I have to do?” 

“Wash your hands. Then there's a pie in the top left oven. Grab the peel and turn it 90 degrees.” Lovino said. From the head tilt Antonio gave him, he realized that his boyfriend was utterly useless at that point. He nudged Antonio to the sink and grabbed the peel leaning on the side of the oven. Antonio watched him as he scrubbed his arms. Lovino took the oversized spatula and shoved it under the pizza. He shimmied the pie and turned it quickly before pulling the peel out and shutting the door. 

“Wowzers! That's what the wood spatula thingy is?” Antonio said while drying his hands. Lovino was barely paying attention to him. He had replaced the peel and started making more dough. Covered in flour and so focused on his task, Lovino didn't notice Antonio admiring him like a lovesick puppy. 

“Ángel, ¿Qué debo hacer?” Antonio pouted. Lovino shot him a stern glance and frowned, 

“Check for new orders in the doorway. If there aren't any, make sure we have three full containers of sauce in the fridge.” 

“¡Sí señor!” Antonio mock saluted and went to the doorway. There were no papers hanging in front of him, so Antonio made a b line to the fridge. He opened the door and saw five clear square containers of sauce with the date and time they were made on them–the night before. 

“You have five Lovi!” he called. 

“Bene! Bring one over!” Lovino replied with a harsh thrust into the dough. Antonio carefully pulled out a container–it was actually kind of heavy and he unknowingly jostled the lid–and carefully inched toward Lovino. Oh if only He checked his shoelaces beforehand! 

Antonio tripped over his own feet and landed on his hands and knees. The sauce flew from the container, which landed next to him, and coated a busy Italian from head to toe. Lovino was frozen with rage. His hands balled into fists as red tomatoey goodness dripped from his hair over his sealed eyes. 

“Lovino..?” Antonio asked weakly as he looked up. Suddenly two fiery pools of molten copper locked onto him. Lovino was breathing heavily. Antonio gulped expecting a harsh slap and some terrible words. 

“Get Nonno. Tell him exactly what happened. Now.” Lovino hissed through gritted teeth. He was fighting the urge to curse Antonio out and scream his lungs out–he knew yelling at Antonio at this point would make matters worse. No he would flip out as soon as Antonio was out of the room. And maybe he could plot his revenge. 

Antonio nodded and scrambled to the front stumbling once more over his shoelaces. He spotted Romulus sweeping outside and ran to him just as a horrible stream of rapid fire Italian curses erupted from the kitchen. 

“Nonno, um, Sir…” Antonio tapped his shoulder. Romulus looked back at him, concern crossing his features. 

“What's wrong, Tonio? Did Lovino–?” 

“I accidentally spilled an entire tub of sauce on Lovino and he told me to tell you!” Antonio cut him off, “¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!” he folded his hands as he begged for forgiveness. Romulus quirked an eyebrow at him and frowned. 

“It's not the end of the world Antonio. Tie your shoes and clean up the spill. The sauce is not expensive, we can afford one slip up–even two! As long as there are three in there right now. Just please tell Lovino to stop swearing like that–it drives away business!” 

“You're not going to fire me?” 

“It's your first day! Accidents happen! Everyone knows that–especially Lovino! He gets so mad when something goes wrong in the kitchen! Actually…that's probably why he sent you out here.” 

“¿Perdón?” 

“He doesn't want to scare you away. His tantrums are so loud!” Romulus cringed as another string of loud Italian swears flew outside. Antonio shuddered. Then he tried to process everything. A stupid grin crossed his features once he realized exactly what Lovino was doing! He dropped to his knees and tied his shoes nice and tight. 

“Thank you so much!” he beamed at Nonno as he got up. He ran back to Lovino, leaving Romulus to chuckle and shake his head. Kids. 

“Lovino! I'm–” Antonio shouted as he reentered the kitchen only to get a tub of tomato sauce splashed on him. 

“That was for earlier. Now get that pie from the oven and box it. I'm covered in flour.” Lovino smirked. Antonio wiped off his face and chuckled. He could totally handle this job!


	32. Sharon

Lovino waved his grandfather off as he began his deliveries. Tuesday nights were usually low maintenance so Romulus only needed two other people to work. So Antonio got to be up front answering the phone if it rang and taking orders with only a little help from Lovino. The Spaniard was busy wiping down a table and smiled at his boss when he left. Then he flashed a coy smirk toward Lovino. 

“It's just you and me now~” he purred. Lovino blushed and rolled his eyes. Sure Antonio wasn't exactly the casanova the rumors at school made him to be, but he could be such a dirty flirt that it was no surprise those rumors started in the first place–and oh how Lovino loved that side of his boyfriend when he showed it. But it was not the time. 

“Exactly. So get your ass back here in case someone calls.” Lovino scoffed and returned to the kitchen. Antonio pouted, but gathered his supplies and went behind the counter. And then the phone rang. 

“Hello, Nonno's Pizzeria, how may I help you?” he sang when he answered, “Two large supremes, is that all?……an order of cheese fries and garlic knots. Will that be all?……Is this pickup or delivery?……Pick up. Okay and can I get your name?……Sharon, it should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Thank you! Bye-bye!” Antonio took down the order and gave the customer the standard wait time. Lovino warned him that the times varied by order and to expect a few people standing and waiting. He placed the slip on the rack and called to Lovino, who quickly got to work. 

About fifteen minutes later he was cleaning the counter when a woman with a Victoria Beckham-worthy, bleached pixie cut and a Chanel tote walked in. He smiled at her, noting two younger children waiting in a silver minivan parked by the window. 

“Hola, welcome to Nonno's, how can I help you?” 

“I'm here to pick up. It's under Sharon.” She said rummaging through her purse. Antonio knew it would be maybe another five minutes before the order was ready–Lovino was working as fast as he could, but the oven was on its own time. 

“It will be ready shortly.” 

“Shortly?” she scowled, “the man in the phone said it would be ready in fifteen minutes. I ordered it fifteen minutes ago!” 

“I understand, but the time is an estimate–” 

“An estimate?! The man on the phone said it would be ready in fifteen minutes!” she cut him off and raised her voice. 

“Ma'am, I was the man on the phone. I said it should be fifteen minutes. If you could please wait–” 

“Wait? I have two kids in the car! I don't have time to wait!” 

“Please, calm down. We're working as fast as we can! If you could please be patient–” Antonio panicked. He was not ready for this. 

“We?! You're not doing anything! I don't have to put up with this! I want to speak to the manager!” she yelled. Antonio gulped. Romulus wasn't there and he sure wasn't the manager! What could he do? 

“Is there a problem out here?” Lovino stepped out of the kitchen wiping flour from his hands on his apron. 

“Are you the manager?” Sharon snapped. Lovino furrowed his brow and said, 

“Sì, is there a problem Signora?” he shot a glare at Antonio that translated to ‘get in the kitchen and don't let anything burn’. Gratefully, Antonio bolted. 

“Yes there is! I placed my order fifteen minutes ago and it isn't ready, when that man said it would be! I have two kids in the car and a PTA meeting to get to!” 

“Sharon, was it? Well I couldn't start that order and drop everything I needed to finish. If you can wait it will be out very soon. I can ring you up before hand so you can leave immediately after you get your food.” Lovino tried to keep his cool. 

“I expected better service than this! I'm a customer! I have better things to do than sit in some crumby old shop!” she snapped and wagged a finger at him. Oh politeness was out the window at this point. No one talks shit about Nonno's ristorante to Lovino's face and gets away with it. 

“Well Sharon, I expected you to understand I have no idea what anyone else has to do when that slip gets delivered. Unfortunately my world doesn't revolve around you, your sons, or how everyone at those PTA meetings hate your non-gmo, gluten free brownies.” 

“Excuse me?!” 

“You're not excused. In fact, if you weren't the only customer here now, I would have told you to leave empty handed.” 

“You have some nerve! I'm a client! I should write a horrible review on Yelp so the world knows–” 

“I nostri clienti sanno meglio…” he mumbled more to himself. She heard him. 

“What did you just call me?! I don't speak Spanish!” 

“That was Italian, stronza. Our regulars know better than to believe one lousy review among hundreds of positives.” 

“How dare you talk to me like that!” 

“You expect me to be civil while you're bitching about waiting less than five minutes!?” 

“Don't speak to me like that! I can take my business somewhere else! And I will!” 

“By all means! Enjoy an even longer wait for something else!” Lovino spat, “I'll cancel your practically ready order right now! I hope your kids can be patient with another half hour since five minutes wasn't fast enough!” He crossed his arms and stared her down. No self-righteous soccer mom could scare him, sorry Sharon. Her jaw tensed and she glared right back at him. He was right, her boys would complain the whole way to the Chinese place about not getting their pizza–and she loathed that some foul-mouthed teen bested her. 

“Ring it up.” she hissed through gritted teeth and rummaged through her purse. Lovino fought back a smirk and punched in the total…and rounded it up to the next five dollars–which was like two bucks, nothing noticeable, the delivery fee. Legality aside, she was going to leave an apology tip whether she was aware or not. 

“That will be thirty dollars.” Lovino droned. Sharon slammed the cash on the counter and shook the register with the force of her hand. Lovino put the cash in the register just as a shaken Antonio walked out carrying two pizza boxes and two paper bags. 

“Um, for Sharon…” he peeped. Lovino motioned him over. The glaring woman snatched the boxes from his hands and stormed off. She shouted back over her shoulder, 

“My family is never coming here again!” And exited. Lovino sighed and rolled his neck. Antonio pulled him into a hug from behind and whispered his thanks into Lovino's ear, 

“¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi héroe, Ángel!” 

“Zitto! Do not tell Nonno about that! And don't ever, ever talk to a customer like I just did! If someone else were here I wouldn't have been so harsh!” Lovino winced. Antonio chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

“I won't do either! But thank you so much! That woman was scary!” 

“Are you okay, Principe?” Lovino spun around in his arms. Antonio grinned and shook his head. 

“No, I hurt my lips arguing with her. Kiss it and make it better!” 

“You're such a dork!” Lovino snickered and wormed his way out of the hug. He grabbed Antonio's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He pecked Antonio on the lips and grinned. 

“All better?” 

“No.” Antonio smirked, “You're so sassy! It's such a turn on–there's another place that needs a kiss~” 

“Maybe later…” Lovino facepalmed with a huge blush. And he knew damn well that ‘maybe’ was going to be a yes.


	33. Fratelli

“What do you mean you're going to prom with the potato?!” Lovino jolted up in bed and glared at Feliciano. He was by the door, bouncing in place like an idiot. Consider his Saturday off ruined.

“Well since Liza and Emma's parents don't know they're together and think they're straight, Ludwig and I are going to be their pretend dates! We can all share a limo and you and me can go shopping for tuxedos together with Emma today!” the younger cheered. Lovino cringed. It was supposed to be his night to shine with his boyfriend. Feliciano and Ludwig had their own prom in the future.

“Like hell!”

“But big bro! We're not going to take pictures here and we aren't up for the crowns! We can stay as far from you and Antonio as you want! Please don't force me to make Liza and Emma come out!” Feliciano begged. He won this round–Lovino would endure for Emma and Erzsebet.

“Per le belle…” Lovino grunted.

“Great! We're going to meet her in an hour! I'll make you some breakfast!” the sweet younger brother sang as he skipped off. Lovino rolled out of bed scowling–at least Ludwig wasn't going to be there.

* * *

 

“We're here” Emma cheered as she parked outside the boutique. Lovino lazed in the back seat wondering why they had to drive so far when everyone else was going to the local shops instead. He yawned and peeked out of his window, only to see the parking lot. Feliciano was unusually quiet but Lovino appreciated the lack of noise for the first time all day.

When they got out of the car and headed into the store, however Lovino realized why Feli was so quiet. It was a place called F&B Designs–Lovino wanted to turn tail and run before he got embarrassed. But Emma led them inside without much of a fight.

The sand walls held shelves upon shelves of bags, shoes, and ties. There were a few racks of dresses and pants on the indigo carpet and an old blonde man sat at a sewing table in the back. Up by the door was a blonde woman in a white suit leaning on the front counter flipping through a magazine. As soon as the bell rang, she glanced at the door and beamed.

“Lovino! Feliciano! It's been too long!” she squealed, “How's Nonno! Oh I can't believe it's really you. What brings you all the way out here?”

“Ciao Bella!” Feliciano sang, “We're going to prom! This is my ‘date’, Emma!”

“Hello. It's nice to meet you!” Emma smiled cutely. Belinda smiled at her and motioned her forward. She studied her face and physique carefully and said,

“You are simply adorable! Come with me, Papa is going to make you the best dress he can!” she grabbed a bashful Emma's hand and led her to the back. On the way she asked,

“Were you the ragazza who called in yesterday? You sounded different in the phone.”

“Oh no, that was…my–my girlfriend.” Emma blushed, “She's coming by tomorrow with her ‘date’ and Lovino's.” Belinda grinned wickedly, planning a four-way match up. All four would have to compliment each other perfectly! Wait until Flavio got wind of this delicious challenge!

While Bella was away Feliciano let out a breath he was holding in. Lovino looked at him–the redhead was visibly upset. Sagging shoulders, wide eyes, and shaking.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Bella is gonna ask about Ludwig and me and then she's gonna tell Flavio! And Flavio is as scary as his brother!”

“Don't be stupid! He's just an old tailor! He won't hurt you! He's Bella's father–family! He loves you!”

“He's gonna pinch my cheeks off!”

“Che ridicolo! They don't come off easily! Besides with Bella and me here, you're safe.”

“Why?”

“Bella can keep him under control and he likes my cheeks better. And isn't that worth seeing the potato all dressed up?”

“You're right big bro!” Feliciano smiled and hugged him, “You're so cool!” Lovino looked away and awkwardly petted the back of his head. He was flattered, as always, that Feli thought he was the greatest thing ever. But Lovino always felt like Feliciano was too stupid to see he was an asshole to him more than half the time. In the Vargas household, Feliciano could do so very little wrong–Romulus fawned over his artistic ability and made a fuss over how wonderful Feliciano was. Lovino wanted some of that overbearing proudness from Nonno too–but to hell if he was as good as Feli at anything!

“Aw! My boys are getting along again!” Bella cheered and clapped her hands together. Emma was with old Flavio, discussing her dress. Lovino wiggled out of Feliciano's grasp and scoffed.

“Feli, sweetie, Emma needs you back there with Papa.” Bella smiled, “You shouldn't abandon your date!” Feliciano reluctantly nodded and gulped. He went over to them nervously, leaving Belinda with Lovino.

“So who asked who? I wouldn't be surprised if you found something cute to do for Tonio!”

“I did…”

“How is he? I worry about him so much!”

“He’s doing a lot better. He took your old job.”

“Bene! Now then, your tuxedo…shape first, color pattern after!”

“Something that could make me look taller, stronger, and suave.” Lovino tapped his chin. The wicked glint in Belinda's eyes returned ten fold. Bubbling inspiration and the perfect design in her head. Lovino had to step back or be blinded by her aura.

“Let's get you measured!” she cheered and dragged him to the back. Lovino almost wished he was in Feliciano's place–even if Flavio found his cheeks!

* * *

 

“Emma and Liza are going to look so pretty!” Feli sang as he rolled out some pasta dough back home. Lovino grunted as he chopped the basil for some pesto. He was helping Feli make dinner for a date with Ludwig. Feliciano smiled at him, though it was painful due to Flavio's cheek pinching, and sighed contentedly,

“I had a lot of fun today. The car ride was the best, Emma has great taste in music! We haven't sung together in so long and I really missed it! And lunch–even though it was McDonald's–it was great! Who knew you could burp the alphabet backwards!”

“I have a few weird talents.” Lovino smiled wryly, “Nothing Nonno would appreciate, but–”

“Lovino! Don't say that! You know Nonno loves you to death! He always tells me I should take a few pages from your book and relax a little!” Feliciano groaned, “He keeps telling me to go to you for romantic advice because you're so sweet to Antonio and when you were with Maddie! You inspired me to surprise Ludwig with dinner! And you even offered to help me!”

“Feli don't be stupid, I know Nonno loves me, he just likes you better…” Lovino scoffed. Feliciano wanted to rip out his own hair.

“No he doesn't! It's always ‘What would Lovino tell you?’ or ‘You should ask Lovino to show you! He's better than I am!’ or ‘Look at Lovino taking care of his boyfriend–take care of the people you love especially when they need you more than air! He's doing that right!’ Nonno is so proud of you! Yeah you're mean and grumpy around me! I still think you're the coolest brother ever! And you're gonna slay at prom!” Feliciano snapped, tears in his eyes. Lovino couldn't even look at him. He was crying too, and Feliciano just couldn't see him so weak.

“F-Feliciano…” he sniffled and set the knife down, “Just once, could you not say things about me like that?” Instead of an answer, Lovino got a face full of flour and the wind knocked out of him.

“It's hug time!” Feliciano had him in a strong embrace. Lovino broke down.

“You're the best big bro!” Feliciano smiled.

“No you idiot, you are!” Lovino sniffled. He truly had everything good in life.


	34. Wham!

Lovino cracked his knuckles and fired up his computer. The Teen Titans-based fic Alfred goaded him into in the fall was about to get interesting... __

_"Miss Oracle," Nightwing bowed stepping out of the shadows, "I hate to intrude but even computer geniuses need to eat." He held up a paper bag and smirked. The soft blue glow from the screen highlighted her profile as she wheeled around to face him._

_"Oh quit it with the prep school act, circus boy!" she simpered, "Next you'll call the Chinese take-out fine oriental cuisine."_

_"Made with love and peanut oil! And as an added bonus, you get to eat with a handsome eligible bachelor!"_

_"Take a seat hot shot." she snickered, "I can't afford to wait for that bachelor. Duty calls." She motioned to the other chair at her desk. It was free of all electronics except for a digital clock. Nightwing chuckled and put the bag down. Humming, he pulled out the food and cheap chopsticks. He planted himself in the chair, wondering how the other Titans were doing..._

  
\--*--*--*--*--*--  


Feliciano knocked of Ludwig's door. The blonde had already been to F&B with Gilbert since he had to take his dog Berlitz to the vet. He was at home, waiting for Feliciano to come over to watch a movie and hang out. They could always order take out or something. But Feliciano had dinner covered...literally and figuratively. 

"Cucciolo!" the excited Italian sang. Ludwig got up from the couch and walked down a short hallway to the front door. His hair was a mess and he was only in a pair of sweats and a tank, since Feli just loved seeing his arms (who wouldn't?) But when he opened the door, Ludwig was met with a nicely dressed Feli holding a bowl of steaming pasta coated in pesto and crumbly romano cheese (yeah, yeah, lol romano, I get it...) with some sparkling cider in his other hand. 

"Ciao Luddy! I decided to make dinner for us!" Feli beamed. A warm blush and an even warmer smile crossed the German's face and softened his features. The aroma that managed to escape from the bowl was mouth watering, and it was really touching that Feli would think of doing this for him. 

"Hallo Feliciano...please come in." Ludwig stepped aside. Feliciano beamed and skipped down the hall to the den where Ludwig came from. Ludwig closed the door and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a pasta fork, two plates, two glasses, two forks, and a crap ton of napkins–that boy could make one hell of a mess. Upon re-entering the room, he was again surprised. 

"Cucciolo!" Feli sang from the couch as he turned on one of four electric candles. The lights were dim, enough to see the orange glow. That orange glow made Feliciano look so much less childish and goofy. Ludwig could hardly set the tableware down without shaking. He was elated! 

"Come on and sit down! You have to tell me all about your tux and meeting Flavio!"  
\--*--*--*--*--*--  
__

_Beastboy and Bumblebee buzzed along, patrolling Jump City. Cyborg was on his way back from Blüdhaven and Starfire was managing some issues on Tamaran. And Raven was too deep in her meditation to join them in scouring for crime and the HIVE._

_Beast Boy shifted from a bee to a faster flyer–a crow in order to keep up with his teammate. Bumblebee slowed and looked back with a smirk,_

_"Miss your girlfriend, BB?" He cawed and became a hawk._

_"And my boyfriend!" he laughed, "If I became a different animal every time I thought about someone, I would be a mole half the time!"_

_"Terra?" She frowned. He nodded sheepishly._

_"Boy, you know you're over her!" Bumblebee brushed him off._

_"It's not like that–I just...I can't believe she used me like that..."_

_"Well you're stronger now. We can talk when we get back, alright?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks..."_

"Liza, are you sure this is the place?" Antonio gnashed his nicotine gum nervously stepping out of Erszebet's car. F&B Designs was one of those stores he swore he would avoid lest he remember darker days. Erszebet shrugged and nodded as she locked the car. 

"Of course! I wanted to find the best designs for the best price. No one else compares!" 

"Don't I know it..." Antonio mumbled as she half dragged him inside. Amid the rows of clothing racks, an older gentleman with an insane amount of style was on the phone. His blonde hair was slightly out of place and he looked furious. As the pair got closer, they could over hear his conversation. 

"What do you mean he's not allowed any visitors right now?!" the man pinched the bridge of his nose, "She left work early to see him, Luci!" Antonio inched backward, a grim feeling taking over him that Liza refused to acknowledge. 

"Darling, my daughter is the only person who ever wants to see that skunk! I thi–well if I can't call you 'Luci' I'm calling you something else!" the man threw his free hand in the air, "Family only!? Nononononono! Honey, his family left him! I don't blame them–e uno stronzo!" he paced back and forth muttering under his breath. 

"You own the place! Let my little Bella visit! Let your niece visit a pathetic, lonely man that's trapped under your surveillance! End of discussion! Ciao!" he briskly hung up the phone and groaned. Liza gently tapped his shoulder and grinned, 

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Flavio? My friend and I made an appointment for this evening with you and Linda." 

"Oh of course! You must be Erszebet! Such a charming young lady! And this is..." Flavio squealed. He then gestured to Antonio, who was shying away inch by inch. 

"I-I'm Antonio...it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Antonio paused and sheepishly grinned. Flavio's smile got even wider and his red eyes sparkled. This boy had to be the Antonio Belinda talked about! The way she went on about him, he was half convinced Antonio was her adopted son! 

"Sir!? Oh no, darling, call me Flavio! Afterall, we're practically family!" 

"Okay...um...Flavio it is..." 

"Meraviglioso! Let's get to work! So, Liza, Tonio, are you planning on being one of those matching couples this season? That's always so cute!" Flavio clapped his hands. He was so busy, sometimes he didn't remember which clients were paired up! 

"Actually, Antonio isn't my date. She came in here earlier with our decoys." Liza spoke up. 

"Ah! So you're with little Feliciano?" 

"No, I'm not..." Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, but then spoke with more confidence, "Lovino es mi novio." 

"How could I forget!" Flavio gasped and smacked his forehead, "Bella wouldn't stop going on about you two! She said she hadn't seen you smile so genuinely before you got together! He must be something special–I mean with the garbage you had to deal with, and all." Flavio trailed off at the end. Antonio's face fell and he knew he struck a nerve. He had to change the subject before his curl crinkled out of embarrassment.

  
\--*--*--*--*--*--  


_"Well, you should get back on patrol, bird boy." Oracle stretched her arms over her head and yawned–finally having eaten something substantial in the past week. Nightwing shook his head._

_"I'm off duty. Unless you want to swing around town. I could use a wing woman."_

_"Your head's full of feathers! I hung up the cowl long ago..."_

_"Then I'll stick around–scan the stars with you."_

_"Just like old times? Well don't expect me to make up any stories about them."_

"Danke Feliciano, dinner was delicious." Ludwig hummed as Feliciano curled into his side, "I only wonder what prompted it." 

"It's simple, Luddy, I wanted to surprise you with something nice!" Feli blinked up at him, "And I know you're a hopeless romantic. What's more romantic than pasta by candle light?" 

"Well," Ludwig smiled softly, "A spontaneous candle light dinner with the guy I love and a night under the stars with him might be more romantic." 

"Aw! Who's the lucky guy?" Feliciano teased. 

"As if you have to ask..." Ludwig mumbled with a red face. Feliciano grinned and quickly pecked his cheek. Ludwig's face heated up under the slight touch and he wrapped an arm around Feli. The Italian smirked. Idea! 

"Let's go outside... the sun is almost gone!" 

  
\--*--*--*--*--*--  


Erszebet waited up front while Flavio measured Antonio in the back shop. Antonio almost wished she were with them, no matter how he tried, Flavio couldn't break down the barrier he accidentally built between them. He was lucky to peek through a crack in the foundation. 

"So, what kind of look are you going for? A suave Casanova? A handsome spy–ooh that would be fun!" He cooed as he wrapped up his measuring tape. Antonio honestly didn't think that far ahead. He was so excited he couldn't think straight (not that he does anything straight!) He wanted Lovino to see him at his most clean cut and sophisticated. But what could he do? Ask an expert. 

"I don't really know...I was thinking I would rent a tux. I want to be able to see mi ángel beaming with pride. To see the prince he always calls me." Antonio blushed. As if Flavio could get giddier! 

"Prince!? Oh dio mio! That's perfect! I have to sketch this right now! Ooh go browse for like ten-fifteen minutes!" he cheered And guided him to the front before skipping–yes he literally skipped–to his drafting table. Antonio went outside and thumbed a pen in his pocket, fighting the urge to smoke–because the action is as addictive as the nicotine.  
\--*--*--*--*--*--  


If there were ever a night more perfect to admire the vast expanse of the cosmos, Feliciano would stop eating pasta. On Ludwig's roof, snuggled under a thick blanket to fight the last chill of March, Feliciano pointed to the sky and said, 

"This constellation isn't recorded in your books. It's a puppy. He has a pure heart and he's dedicated to his pack. But he's shy." Ludwig looked up and nodded. 

"But look! Right next to him is a kitty cat! The kitty is playful and really really wants to be friends with the puppy!" Feli pointed to another set of stars, "They become best friends and then some. The puppy protects the kitty and the kitty makes the puppy very happy. They're so close that not even death could separate them. That's why they're stars in the sky!" 

"I haven't heard that one before–which mythology is it from?" Ludwig pulled Feliciano closer and smirked. Feliciano giggled and kissed him. 

"Mine! And I think it might be reality." 

"You really think we're going to be like this forever?" 

"Cucciolo, I know one of us is gonna go first, but we'll be together forever no matter what. Not everyone has it as good as we do." 

"True, not everyone can reach perfection." Ludwig smiled and held Feliciano close.

  
\--*--*--*--*--*--  


_"Down there!" Beast Boy shouted as he and Bumblebee chased down Deathstroke. They were too slow to prevent him from assassinating the mayor–but they could keep him from doing more harm. He leapt from one rooftop to another easily._

_Bumblebee spotted him and pulled out one of her stingers. A bolt of electricity hit him and brought him to his knees. Deathstroke glared at them as they landed._

_"Give it up Slade." Bumblebee barked as the current surged through him. Slade scoffed and eyed Beast Boy–he had another mission to accomplish._

_"Beast Boy, I have a message from Terra for you."_

_"Why should I care? She could tell me herself!"_

_"Not when she's six feet under the rocks she loved." Slade huffed. Beast Boy froze on the spot. Bumblebee was just as shocked. What happened?_

Suddenly a car sped into the lot and screeched to a halt inches away from him. The woman driving was an irate woman with scary purple eyes and dark auburn hair tied in a high ponytail. The woman in the passenger seat was none other than Linda. Her usually flawless hair was frizzy and out of place and her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed from crying. She was still crying and shaking, hugging herself desperately clawing at her arms. 

"Get out of the damn car!" the driver screeched. Belinda shakily opened the door and stumbled onto the sidewalk and fell to her knees. 

"Grazie sorellina..." she sniffled as Antonio ran to her and shouted, 

"¡Señorita Linda! ¿Qué ha pasado?" Linda saw his worried expression and broke into fresh sobs. The woman in the car scoffed and dashed the steering wheel in her rage. 

"What happened to her, Miss–?!" 

"Serafina Vargas-Jones, attorney at law, and her sister." she frowned at him. He thought she was scary enough to be a lawyer–one he would rather keep on his side. 

"Mrs. Jones, what happened?" he asked, supporting Bella on his shoulder. 

"Some prick started a fight at the addiction center and some other prick got strangled to death. I have to clean up this fucking mess! So have her tell you the details!" She growled as she leaned over and slammed the passenger door. She sped off muttering curses. 

"Linda..." he watched as sobs overtook her and she clung to his neck and buried her face in his shirt. He couldn't ask her anything, so he led her inside and gently set her on one of the waiting chairs. Liza saw them and raced over. 

"Is everything alright?!" she yelped. Antonio solemnly shook his head, 

"I'm not sure...her sister said someone died, but..." 

"Well, we should take care of her until her father comes back, Antonio–" Liza trailed off when Belinda gasped, horrified. She looked at Antonio and shook her head with wide eyes. He knelt before her. 

"Tonio, oh dio...Antonio. He's dead. He's dead. After all that progress...he was going to start over..." 

"Who?" 

"S-santi-Santiago." she shuddered. Antonio's face went blank and his jaw hit the floor. This was really happening.

  
\--*--*--*--*--*--  


_Raven was in her room, unaware of the joy Nightwing was having and the strangled sorrow and confusion Beast Boy had to deal with. No she was focused on controlling her demon side before Trigon tried to take over the world. But something felt wrong. Her focus was gone. Maybe a break would help. If not she would call Beast Boy. He trusted her enough..._

Lovino smirked and published his story. He stretched in his chair and wondered how his friends were doing. They couldn't be having as bad a time as the Titans...right?


	35. Orphaned Origins

The warmth of Lovino's bed, the cocoon of blankets around them, and Lovino's gentle embrace could not thaw the icy confusion around Antonio. His father, his abuser, was dead. Afonso was unaware still–Antonio volunteered to tell him rather than have Serafina scare the everloving shit out of the Kirklands. But he was too stunned to face his brother. He needed a long hug that could crush his bones with comfort.

“Tonio,” Lovino held him closer and stroked his hair, “please say something–anything…”

“Why?”

“Because I want to hear your voice. Just so I know you're still with me.” Lovino breathed.

“I'm scared, Lovi…I'm sad papà is gone, but that man died with mamà. I'm glad I won't have to deal with his abuse ever again. But…I'm an orphan…how the hell do I deal with that? Afonso is the only other orphan I know.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘only other orphan I know’?! Feliciano and I live with our grandfather!” Lovino pouted indignantly. Antonio's eyes were as wide as saucers. How did he miss that? Why didn't that register before? He couldn't reply,

“Feliciano and I lost our parents in Italy. Mama died giving birth to our brother Marcello. Papa got on some mafioso’s bad side and got shot. Nonno took us out of the country and changed our names for protection right after the funeral. I was too stupid to say goodbye…” Lovino frowned.

“Dio…but where's Marcello?”

“He’s in Florence with Zia Alicia and her wife. As far as he's concerned we're his cousins…” Lovino sighed and rested his head on Antonio's shoulder. It didn't bother him, telling Antonio about his life in Italy, but the memories were exhausting.

“I had no idea…”

“Why would you? It was a long time ago. I thought you realized my parents were dead–I thought you'd ask about them at some point, and you never did, you jerk.” he scoffed almost playfully and held Antonio tighter. Antonio cracked a small half smile. Then frowned,

“You changed your name? What was it before?”

“I was Romano Lovino. My mother, Chiara married my father, Ramondo Lovino. Mama was gonna name me Ramondo, after my papa, but he wanted me to have my own name. I guess I did get that. When we left, we took her maiden name–Nonno's last name, and we made my first name Lovino, because that's what the other kids called me.”

“So I could call you Romano or Roma?”

“No. Only mama and papa ever did.” Lovino sighed sadly, “You can call me so many things, you don't need to.”

“Oh…okay…” Antonio hummed and nuzzled into his angel, completely understanding. A comfortable silence filled the room for a few minutes.

“How do you deal with that? Not having parents.” Antonio peeped. Lovino furrowed his brow and and chose his words carefully.

“I still have a family. And even if my parents are gone, you guys aren't going anywhere. Even though none of you created me, you love me and care about me.”

“You guys?’” Antonio tilted his head like a curious puppy.

“Yeah, you, Nonno, Feli, Bella, Matt, and Alfred are my family.” Lovino smirked, “But you're more than that, principe.” Antonio smiled for the first time in a while and kissed Lovino's cheek, turning the Italian a lovely scarlet.

“You're so cute!” Antonio chuckled.

“Shut up, you're the cute one here.” Lovino mumbled. Antonio beamed,

“Gracias Lovino. How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?”

“I don't–Like I said before, I'm addicted to your smile, tomato bastard. I'll do whatever it takes to see it,” Lovino kissed his forehead, “and I'll never stop kissing away your boo-boos.”

“There's one right here.” Antonio pointed to his lips. Lovino rolled his eyes and pulled Antonio in for a sweet kiss. All the love in that kiss enforced Lovino's point–Antonio knew he wasn't alone. It would be okay.


	36. The Final Test

Standing outside of Allistair Kirkland's door was nerve racking for Antonio. Even with Francis and Lovino behind him he was shaking. The adrenaline coursing through his veins set a blistering heat loose under his skin. Though the air on that fine April 1st was cool, he couldn't handle wearing too much. Clad in a black tank top and dark jeans, Antonio was still overheating. And poor Lovino, trying to be a pillar of mature support, couldn't help but gawk at his bare, tattooed arms and shoulders–he was a living canvas and so beautiful, it always hypnotized Lovi. Francis stared too. Who wouldn't though? 

“Go on, ami. Just ring the bell.” Francis nudged him forward, “Ali and Arthur are out. No one other than Fonzie will answer.” Antonio lifted a shaky finger and pressed the button. “Auld Lang Syne” chimed, alerting the only one home. Francis snickered at the Scottish song–it was so Alistair! 

The sound of heavy footfalls approaching made Antonio freeze up. Lovino went to his side and grabbed his hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as the door opened. A very disheveled brunette leaned in the doorway. His hair was down and he had no shame about wearing a black, white, and red hooded rooster onesie in broad daylight. 

“Olá…” he yawned, “What's up?” 

“Um well, you see…” Antonio coughed, “the skunk is kinda dead.” Afonso blinked at him and shook his head, 

“The point of a prank is to make someone laugh. You know that much, you pulled this shit before.” 

“Why would anyone joke about something like this?” Lovino hissed. Antonio gently pushed him back and frowned. Afonso’s eyes went wide and his face lost all color. 

“This isn't a prank, is it?” 

“No. It happened two days ago…” Antonio sighed and stared at the ground. Afonso’s eyes became glassy and he did something he hadn't done for a long time–he pulled Antonio into a bone-crushing hug. 

“It’s never a ‘Hey, how are you? I wanted to see how things were maybe get coffee…’” he sniffled. Lovino and Francis retreated to the sidewalk while Antonio gingerly hugged him back and he felt a few stray tears drop onto his shoulder. 

“If it ever were, you'd schedule me for February 30th.” Antonio sighed, his voice cracking. Afonso chuckled and smirked, 

“I might make it the 29th now since you're all that I've got left.” 

“You still have a family–Ali, Arthur, Seamus, and Dylan.” 

“And not one of them knows how to make paella or arroz de pato!” Afonso held him closer. 

“We have our own families, but you are and will always be my idiot brother.” 

“And you will always be a meanie, hermano.” 

“Only to you—oh by the way, I'm not going to the funeral. The man in the casket is not my father.” 

“I expected nothing less.” Antonio scoffed, “But you're attending the will reading this summer.” Antonio pulled back and wiped his eyes. 

“I don't want anything from him, but alright, because I owe you one.” Afonso sniffled with an out of place smirk, “Now why don't you go back to your boyfriends–they're staring.” 

“It's definitely your jammies!” Antonio chuckled. Afonso rolled his eyes and and snorted, 

“We can't all be stylish, they're jealous!” 

“I'll text you later,” Antonio shook his head, “¡Adiós!” He made his way to the others while Afonso waved and went back inside. 

“Was that so bad?” Francis hummed. Antonio shook his head and smiled, 

“No, but thank you for being here—and of course you too, angel.” He pulled Lovino into a bear hug. Lovino squirmed out of his grasp and pouted, 

“You're all sweaty!” Lovino scoffed, turning red. 

“Sweaty and in the mood for a hug!” Francis snickered. Lovino shot him a death glare. Antonio took the opportunity to hug him from behind again. Lovino yelped and smacked his wrist gently. 

“Hug him, maledizione!” he pointed to the giggling Frenchman. 

“Oh no, by all means, let the love of your life hold you, Lovino, in anyway he sees fit!” Lovino growled but gave in, 

“…when we get back to your place we can hug." Antonio let him go and beamed as if the weight of the world was finally lifted off his shoulders–no more Santiago and he got to tell his brother, with ease. He finally found his inner peace–and that was worth celebrating!


	37. Skip

This was supposed to be a lemon, but I re-read it and cringed harder than I did with the rest of this fic


	38. Fairy God-Nonno

It was strange to be in the back of F&B Designs with Flavio instead of Belinda, but Antonio didn't have much of a choice. Prom was less than a week away and the Spaniard had to make sure that his suit fit and looked good. So he stood on a stool surrounded by mirrors stiffly and looked at the old tailor at his feet, hemming the pants. 

“You know, when she gave me this design I thought my daughter was crazy! It seemed too stiff and stuffy for you.” Flavio grinned up at him, “But she was right, it suits you well. Little Romano is going to die when he sees you!” Antonio blushed and snickered at the pun. His suit–a black three-piece with a burgundy vest and tie–made him look and feel like royalty. Belinda knew him well… 

“Why does Linda avoid me?” He sighed. Flavio tied off the final thread and stood up straight. He studied the curious boy and tilted his head as he phrased his response in his head. 

“You remind her of–” 

“Santiago?” 

“No, no, only a little bit. You remind her of Célia. She's the only real reason I can think of as to why she stayed with that man!” 

“My mother…?” 

“Oh of course! Ever since they were little they were always taking care of each other! When Célia died, well, my little Bella promised to care for her family. It's almost a shame you fell apart.” 

“Fell apart?” 

“When your mother died, he changed. Bella, my sweet little Bella, tried to mend what was broken. It seems like she finally understands now, that sometimes the things that break can't be fixed only reimagined.” He let Antonio absorb that while he put away his needle and thread. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and say thank you over and over. Flavio smiled warmly at him. 

“She wanted you and your brother to have a happy family again. Who knew you would have a Cinderella story, complete with a ball and a fairy god-nonno!” Flavio motioned for him to turn around and see the finished product. His jaw dropped. 

“Sì, sì…I do good work! A pauper to a prince!” Flavio stood next to him and beamed, “Picture it! With a little hair gel and a close shave! Maybe a spritz of cologne! Oh dio! You will turn some heads! Absolutely flawless!” Of course he was right. Antonio felt regal and proud. The jacket made him look sophisticated and highlighted his strong shoulders. The punk with the colorful tattoos and the rebel aesthetic was hidden. He flashed a winning smile, making old Flavio squeal–he was so proud of his work. Oh yeah, it was going to be a long week!


	39. Well Something Bloomed

The late April air was warm and the sky was so blue. Lovino was casually following along as Emma led him to her house. With prom getting closer and closer, Liza convinced the group to pick out corsages for their dates. While she convinced Feli and Ludwig to go to the florist, Emma managed to get Lovino and Antonio to want to make their own like she did. She had all the supplies, including fresh flowers. With three days to go, the florist might be too busy. 

“My brother is in the back, weeding the garden–if you see some flowers you like, ask him–he grew them.” Emma smiled as she led him across her yard. The house was rather ordinary, but rows of bright tulips lined the driveway and the pathway to the front door. There was a quaint white fence surrounding the backyard with a cute gate. 

“I didn't know Henri was into gardening.” Lovino mused. 

“He doesn't…” Emma flinched, “Abel likes gardening…” 

“So I could get weed while I'm here?” 

“No! Those rumors are about as true as the ones about Francis and Antonio! And you know Francis is no perverted rapist! And Antonio is not Mr. Suavamente Cassanova or whatever!” Emma huffed indignantly, “Abel is not a drug dealer!” She was pissed and ready to kill–not something anyone expected of the sweet Belgian. Lovino held his tongue as she led him into the garden. Just their luck, Abel was on his knees tending his plants with Afonso. 

“Did you get the weed?” He called to Afonso. The Portuguese held up a dandelion with its roots embedded in some soil. 

“Sim! Foi um filho da puta!” Afonso grunted and tossed the intruder into a pile behind him. He stretched his arms over his head and smiled softly at the guests. 

“Abel, I brought Lovino so we can make our corsages! Antonio had to work!” Emma plastered a feline grin on her face and waved to the pair. Abel glanced over his shoulder and nodded with a half-smile reserved for her. He didn't bother to give her a small hug as usual since he was covered in dirt. 

“Stay away from the tomato plants–they aren't ripe.” he off handedly warned the Italian, “And don't touch the St. John's Wort.” 

“Okay, okay!” Emma grinned and wandered to a patch of yellow tulips. Lovino scanned the garden trying to get an idea. He stood awkwardly trying to think. Afonso sensed his uncertainty and cleared his throat. 

“Carnations are over there.” He tilted his head to a patch of red flowers. 

“And I'll cut the rose you pick.” Abel added, catching on. Hey those thorns are sharp! 

Lovino smirked, “Thanks.” He wandered to the carnations and crouched by the frilly flowers. Three of the smallest red ones would be perfect. His fingers grazed the velvety petals, reminding him of tracing Antonio's jawline after he shaved. The rogue color matched the tint of his cheeks so perfectly. Pure vibrancy radiating from the blossom was Antonio at his best, plain and simple. 

“You know, those are his favorite.” Afonso came up behind him carrying a bag full of weeds when he finished gathering his flowers. Lovino jumped a little and shot him a glare. 

“Geez can you not sneak up on people like that?” 

“Why? That's no fun.” Fonzie shrugged. 

“I guess I can't get too mad, eh? You had a good idea and I'm running out of ways to make Antonio smile.” Lovino twirled a flower between his fingers thoughtfully 

“You’re the best way to make Antonio smile.” Afonso hummed, “You and paella...but mostly you.” Lovino went bright red. He was that important to Antonio? He knew he was important to him, they were dating and stuff, but to beat out his favorite meal...food that can never abandon you...that was something to the pizza chef. 

“Don’t take that lightly either, good food is the best thing in the world.” 

“I’m Italian, I work in a pizzeria, of course I know that, birdbrain!” Lovino spat, more out of embarrassment than anything else. Afonso chuckled, 

“Did we just become friends?” 

“No.” 

“We will!” Afonso shrugged, “Go on, get your other flower. Abel can’t tend to his product while you’re here!” he waved and hurried off as Lovino processed what he said... 

“What product?!” he yelled. But Afonso seemed to have left the yard. Or he might have taken a few lessons from Mattie...Emma shot Lovino a death glare. His shoulders sagged and he pointed in the direction Afonso went and pouted cutely. She rolled her eyes and smiled that trademark cat-like grin. Lovino decided rather than get bent out of shape so early in the day, he would just get his flowers and make Antonio’s corsage. 

He went to the rose bushes and saw a perfect white rose. All he needed was Abel... 

Speak of the devil, Abel and Emma were already at the rose bush. He was clipping a particular bud for her corsage. She seemed distressed and was talking to him quietly. 

“Why don't you set the record straight? You sell flowers, snacks, and herbal remedies–not drugs. Pa’s a pharmacist that's the only connection!” 

“It's good for business.” Abel shrugged. 

“It hurts Henri…it hurts me…you’re better than that.” 

“If I can shake the rumors I will…” Abel sighed. Then he spotted Lovino eavesdropping, “Why don't you get the rest of your flowers? We can talk later, Emma.” Her eyes landed on Lovino and she sheepishly agreed, scampering to the tulips. 

“You think I sell drugs?” It was more a statement than a question. Abel stared at his rose bush with an unreadable expression, “That's the only reason she would bring up the rumors.” 

“Well, I mean, uh, you and ponytail talk about your product a lot, and you sell to a lot of druggies. It's not much of a leap.” Lovino fidgeted on the spot. 

“Snacks and aroma therapy oil.” Abel’s face hardened, “And the occasional emergency prescription refills–usually for the kids who stole one or two too many percs from their parents because they were too curious. Or the ones who started smoking and need I.D. for the gum or patch. Other times it's for the desperate kids who need their medication, like Antonio.” Lovino remained silent. He really misjudged the blonde. Badly. 

“Which rose did you want?” Abel asked, studying Lovino's guilty face. Lovino pointed to the flower and saw one of the rarest things in the public sphere–Abel smiled. It was not a smirk or his usual half-smile, but a warm grin that made his entire presence much more welcoming and maybe even loving, 

“This one took longer to blossom than the others. Like an angel slow to get their wings–more beautiful than the rest because it had something to prove, swimming upstream in a torrent made for the sole purpose of breaking it. Only for it to blossom in the face of adversity.” 

“Who knew you were a poet.” Lovino mused. Abel shrugged before carefully maneuvering his clippers in the bush. He clipped the flower and removed the thorns on the stem. 

“I'm not always a businessman.” he stated plainly, “It's foolish to judge based on appearances alone. But you knew that.” Abel handed him the flower. Lovino flashed him a half smile, cupping his flowers reverently. This corsage was going to be perfect for Antonio–there was no doubt about it. And maybe Afonso was right, they all did just become friends.


	40. Pictures for Nonno

“Don't you look precious! Oh Emma and Liza will be so happy!” Romulus stood at the foot of the stairs snapping photos of Feliciano and Ludwig. Ludwig wore a light blush with his basic black tux. Feliciano couldn't stop smiling at him and clinging to his arm. Dressed in the inverse of Ludwig, it was hard to assume they were just friends. The cooing and the camera made Lovino want to vomit.

Locked in his room until they left, Lovino kept pacing nervously. He paused by the mirror with each lap to adjust his black bow tie or his hair. That one curl would not go down no matter how hard he tried to slick it back with the rest! Nothing could be out of place! He was nervous and pissed off that he was nervous. Antonio had seen him in some compromising and vulnerable positions–he loved Lovino with all his heart. Lovino knew Antonio would be spellbound no matter what he wore. As long as hazel pools locked onto his, he would go weak in the knees. As long as those emeralds were on him, Lovino's heart would race and he would know pure joy.

He adjusted his deep red jacket once more when the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and left his room. His face flushed when he hear Romulus and Feliciano squeal. They literally squealed–like school girls–when one of them opened the door. Then Lovino heard the door slam. Romulus didn't even greet Antonio (they were expecting him and the driver so it was safe to assume Romulus wouldn't squeal over the driver.) What the hell? He ran to the top of the stairs and glared daggers at his smirking nonno. Romulus motioned him to come down and stopped him about half way. The old man was planning something and Lovino was not sure what to think. And then it happened- Romulus opened the door and stepped aside.

Antonio was staring at the ground, bright red and terrified...happy and excited, but terrified. He heard the sharpest gasp he could have ever heard in his life coming from Lovino. He slowly lifted his head, thinking he was too stiff, too embarrassing. He even combed and styled his unruly hair (with the help of one very doting Frenchman!) Maybe he did something wrong? The look on Lovino’s face shattered his fears. Wide eyes, slack jaw, and a smile that was breaking through an awed facade–yeah he was doing this just right.

He made a show when he took an over-the-top bow and beamed up at Lovino. The Italian snorted and went down the stairs, ignoring his grandfather’s adoring coos and sniffles. He looked so suave and charming as he moved elegantly down the stairs. Cute, handsome, and with the right swagger for the occasion, was there anything Lovino couldn’t pull off? Antonio was determined to sweep him off his feet!

“¡Buenas tardes mi ángel hermoso!” He smiled softly. The light pink dusting Lovino's cheeks was adorable. Lovino smirked, still, and scanned every inch of him, drinking in the sight,

“You're one to talk! You clean up nice!”

“Aw! You're too kind!” He took Lovino's hand and brought it to his lips. He heard a camera go off and chuckled when Lovino tore his hand away.

“Nonno! You didn't do that shit with Feli!”

“Oh come on Lovi! It was too perfect, I had to! Ludwig is too shy for any cute live action shots!” The old man pouted. Lovino rolled his eyes,

“A little warning, eh!” Romulus smiled and nodded vigorously. Antonio was far too happy to care what kinds of pictures Romulus took. He wrapped an arm around Lovino and flashed his best smile. Lovino grinned, loving the contact. He gave Romulus a nod and the elder snapped a few pictures at different angles. They switched positions so Antonio was hugging Lovino from behind and then to one where Antonio held him bridal style. There were a few shots where they were stealing kisses.

“Alright! One more pose before you go! Make it count!” Romulus beamed. There was a mischievous glint in the Spaniard's eyes as he set Lovino on his feet. Lovino was pulled into a hug and then dipped. Antonio wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. Lovino smirked and brought him down for a sweet, passionate kiss, gliding his leg up Antonio's side. Romulus was so adorable taking dozens of pictures with the enthusiasm of a young boy.

“Aw! Lovino!” Feliciano cheered as he and Ludwig re-entered. The German was completely flustered and Feli clinging to his arm was not helping that fact. Antonio and Lovino separated when that happened–one grinning, the other wearing his classic resting bitch face.

“What the hell? Shouldn't you be waiting for the limo?” Lovino huffed, pouting and glaring at his brother. Ludwig coughed and answered him first,

“They're here. We came inside to tell you.”

“Well don't let me stop you!” Romulus chuckled, “Have fun and be safe and feel free to text Nonno about prom! How about a hug goodbye for an old man, hm?” Instantly Feliciano latched onto him. Lovino reluctantly joined his brother. Ludwig awkwardly stepped backwards–Romulus chuckled at him then shot Antonio a confused look. The young man was fidgeting, wanting that hug but not willing to interrupt the family moment.

“What? Do I smell bad?” he laughed and waved the elated Spaniard over. Antonio pressed against Lovino and beamed as he hugged his boyfriend and Romulus. Romulus beamed,

“Go make some memories! And that goes for you too!” he eyed Ludwig, who offered a small grateful smile. He winked at the German and escaped his own hugfest,

“Go make Nonno proud!”


	41. Prom (Part 1)

The limo ride was fun, but getting out and to the venue was like walking into a fairytale. Ludwig helped Feliciano, Emma, and Liz get out. Then Antonio got out and guided Lovino out as if the Italian was royalty. He clung to Antonio's arm and admired the Spaniard as they entered the elegant hall–it's not as if he could resist, Antonio was not the fragile young man Lovino rescued any longer. He carried himself with confidence and control, he seemed to glow and radiate happiness. The changes were subtle to the average bystander, but it appeared that a whole new wonderful Antonio had him, and Lovino could hardly contain his joy. 

Passing through the doors, they were greeted with a large vanilla room with a DJ and a wide wooden dance floor. Beyond that there were circular tables for eight decked with white cloths, name tags, and red rose petals. They stood in front of a large glass door and windows that displayed a beautiful garden maze. The students, dressed in their best clothes danced to a modern techno song that filled the room or chatted idly at their assigned tables taking selfies. 

Emma and Liz led the group to their table near the windows where Alfred and Francis waited for them. The Frenchman greeted them in a black tux that almost matched Alfred's, except the hero wore a dark green cumberband rather than deep blue. 

“Queen Emma you look stunning!” he smiled and kissed her hand. She giggled and lifted the long wine skirt of her dress to curtsy. Liz bit back a fit of jealousy and casually took a seat, letting her green dress barely drape over her knees. Feliciano hugged Alfred and quickly plopped down to Liz’s right, and Ludwig sat by him. Emma took the seat by her date with Francis on her other side. Alfred then turned his attention to the most adorable couple of them all. 

“Dudes!” he chuckled with arms open for a hug, “Lookin sharp! It sucks you're not up for prom king and prince! You would blow the competition away!” He pulled both of them into a bone crushing hug and Lovino snickered when he let go, 

“You and Frenchie would be the only competition!” 

“Don't remind me! We're leaving as soon as we can! I'm missing the new episode of Gotham for this shit! Who nominated me anyway?! I find out I'm the prince and BAM I gotta be here!” Alfred pouted, “And Francis wanted to spend the night with Alistair!” 

“It's too bad no one can stand in for you…” Antonio mused. A wicked grin crossed Alfred's face. 

“You know what? As of right now you're taking my title, Tony! I'm so outta here!” 

“What about Frenchie?” Lovino mused. Francis glanced over at him and smiled, having heard everything. 

“I will abdicate my crown to you! I'm certain our princess would prefer it!” he glanced at a seething Liza. He was never more right in his life! Lovino smiled and nodded to him. 

“Alright!” Alfred cheered, “Let's book it Francis! No one’s home and I have some binge watching to do–singles style!” Francis stood up and grinned. Alfred ran out to his car while Francis approached Antonio. 

“Is it possible that you look even more fabulous than when you left the house?” he chuckled as Antonio instinctively grabbed Lovino's hand and blushed sheepishly. The Italian snickered and shook his head. 

“He does look amazing, doesn't he?” 

“Ah! I see now. Your confidence is the best accessory! I am so happy to see it's back!” 

“Eh heh! Gracias!” Antonio beamed, “But I'm the accessory tonight!” 

“Don't be stupid! You, my prince, are not the accessory here.” Lovino scoffed and blushed. Francis smirked and flipped is beautiful blond hair over her shoulder. 

“You're people, dazzling charming men, not accessories! And you had better have the night of your lives! Au revoir!” Francis quickly kissed both of them on both cheeks and strutted off. Antonio beamed and dragged Lovino past the table. With the weather being so nice, and the evening sky so clear, how could he resist watching the sunset with his love? 

Lovino blushed and followed Antonio out into the maze garden. The patio was beautiful with a large stone fountain in the middle and paper lanterns already glowing a soft yellow. There were stone benches on the edges leading to the opening of the maze. A gorgeous bush archway adorned with white flowers and classy ribbons led into the intricate ornate maze. Speakers blasted different music than what was inside–no rather than electronic dance, smooth acoustic sounds flooded and meshed with the serenity of nature. A slower flamenco sound floated around them when they stepped outside, alone. 

“May I have this dance,” Antonio winked and placed his hand on Lovino’s waist. Lovino put his hand on Antonio’s shoulder and pressed their foreheads together. 

“You may have this one and the next few.” Lovino smiled. Antonio smirked and swiftly pulled him into his chest, moving with the music. Lovino let Antonio take the lead, gliding him across the cobblestone floor. His gaze was locked on Antonio, smiling down at him like he was the most wonderful thing on the planet. Antonio was in his element, his footwork was natural and hips hips swayed in time with the guitar. It came as a small shock to Lovino when Antonio spun him out at arm’s length and spun him back in so his arm was wrapped around Lovino’s torso. He quickly kissed his nose and whispered, 

“Hola hermoso…” before spinning Lovino out again. He came back in stepping behind Antonio’s leg and grabbed Antonio’s shoulder. Antonio took his chance and dipped him. Lovino traced lifted his leg against Antonio’s side and ran a hand down his cheek. 

“You’re a fucking tease!” Lovino scoffed playfully and pulled Antonio into a sweet, chaste kiss. Antonio returned the kiss and pulled them both up right. His green eyes fluttered open as the song changed. A pair of shining bronze disks met his, highlighted by a warm smile. 

“We should stay out here tonight. I don’t want to give anyone any of my time when you’re here.” Lovino hummed, “At least until after sunset. I want to watch the second most beautiful thing of the night with you.” 

“What’s the first?” Antonio’s eyebrow rose. 

“That will be when you get Alfred’s crown.” Lovino purred, “I’ll get to see my prince with his crown, and tonight everyone will get to see you the way I do all the time.” 

“You suave little cutie!” Antonio breathed and pulled him into a loving embrace. Lovino hummed contentedly and nuzzled into his shoulder. So far, he figured they would live up to Francis’ standards that evening. He would be damn right.


	42. Prom (Part 2)

Lovino led Antonio to a bench overlooking the hill behind the venue. The Spaniard rested his arm around Lovino's shoulders and pulled him close as the sun crept under the horizon. Brilliant oranges and pinks streaked across the sky over the rolling meadow in the distance. 

“Hey, you cuddly bastard, I have something for you.” Lovino said as he reached into his jacket pocket. Antonio glanced over and saw a beautiful corsage in a plastic bag. 

“I'm sorry if it's a little flat, I didn't think to get a box. And since we missed promenade…” He pulled it from the bag and tried to hand it to Antonio, who refused to take it. 

“Silly Lovi! You're supposed to pin it on me!” He pulled a white lily corsage from his own pocket and leaned in close, whispering, “Like this…” as he pinned it to Lovino's left breast. 

“Now everyone can see where I lie–in your heart my wonderful angel.” Lovino blushed and hastily pinned his corsage on Antonio's left lapel. In his haste, Lovino nicked his finger and cussed. He was bleeding a teeny bit. Antonio quickly took the injured finger and kissed it. 

“Kiss it and make it better.” the Spaniard hummed. Lovino's face matched the color of his jacket. He gnawed his lip, trying to contain himself. When did Antonio become so bold? Don't answer that… 

“I hurt my lips. Kiss it and make it better?” Lovi pouted. Who could say no to that? Not Antonio in that moment. He pressed their foreheads together and laced their fingers. 

“Stealing my heart and my lines?” he whispered against Lovino's lips. The Italian smirked, knowing damn well that he turned the tables on their usual back and forth, and replied, 

“That's for taking my breath away all those times, principe.” Antonio chuckled and pecked him, pulling back while Lovino leaned in for more. 

“Tease!” Lovino whined and folded his arms. Antonio smirked and kissed his cheek, bringing a lovely red tint to the surface. 

“You're too cute Lovi!” 

“No I'm not!” Lovino huffed, “I'm just the right amount of cute!” He stuck out his tongue. He wasn't wrong–not that he much liked being called cute, he was aware he was more than just cute. Antonio knew that, and he knew his prince knew. He wasn't going to flip out over a compliment or get grumpy about it and ruin the evening, so he decided to act even cuter just to get under his boyfriend's skin. 

“You're adorable!” Antonio chuckled. Lovino pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, 

“You're mean, laughing at me like that!” Antonio started cracking up and blushing. Lovino stared at him while he lost it. Was that overkill? 

“I'm sorry but can you please stop! You're so cute and adorable but it's not you! Not my sassy huffy hermoso novio” He wiped away a stray tear and pulled Lovino onto his lap. The Italian snuggled into his chest and smirked up at him, 

“I'll stop…for a price.” 

“A price? What's the price?” Antonio smiled down at him practically glowing like the sun. Lovino could stare into that sun until he was blind, and even after. Instead he tapped his chin and hummed as if he were debating something. 

“Mmmm…two hundred sweet kisses and a slow dance.” 

“That could take a while. Let's go back in and wait for a slow jam. They probably brought out the food.” 

“Then make it two thousand kisses, a dance, and pasta.” Lovino winked and slid off Antonio's lap. Once on his feet he helped Antonio stand and adjusted his prince’s jacket. Antonio kissed his forehead and took a whiff of Lovino's shampoo. 

“That once won't count, cariño. And neither will this.” He brought Lovino's knuckles to his lips and beamed at his flustered angel. Lovino rolled his eyes and tugged Antonio back inside. He would have to step up his game or else become pure putty in his prince’s hands. And he would be sure to make it the second best night of his life.


	43. Prom (Part 3)

“...And then Henri accidentally slipped up and told everyone in the room Abel liked Kiku. Ma freaked out. Henri saved the day, though. He said Kiku was a nickname for a girl–Kiki. And that’s kinda why I have a picture of Kiku dressed as a girl on my phone.” Emma giggled as she twirled some pasta on her fork. Feliciano and Ludwig shared a look of understanding. Antonio awkwardly handed Emma’s phone to Liza, unnerved that Kiku looked absolutely amazing in a dress–like damn! Lovino was still struggling with the new information too as he chewed on his pasta slowly. 

“Oh my!” Liza giggled, “he’s going to model a few cosplays at the next anime club meeting!” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ludwig peeped, “I’m sure he would be mortified if he found out you knew about this…” 

“As long as my brother doesn’t know,” Antonio sighed, “Kiku’s life would be over.” 

“Don't worry, Tonio,” Emma hummed, “He won't blackmail Kiku. He was there, making my parents think I'm straight too. Let's just say I have dirt on him if he doesn't behave.” She took a sip of sparkling grape juice, smirked and stared directly at Lovino. 

“What?” 

“Oh nothing…” she simpered. Liza glanced between the two and pouted. She was curious! 

“Would you like to dance Lovino?” Emma hummed, “That is if you and Antonio don't mind?” Antonio shrugged–he trusted Emma and more importantly, he trusted Lovino. As long as it wasn't a slow dance or one of those club jams he was okay. 

“Are you alright with it Liza?” Lovino gulped and looked at the Hungarian. She was tense–jealous. But she smiled and nodded, 

“Only if I can steal your date!” 

“Deal!” Antonio and Lovino said simultaneously. The whole table burst out laughing. They were so adorable! 

The four got up and went in pairs to the dance floor as a charming waltz came on, courtesy of one Roderich Edelstein’s request. Antonio took Liza’s hand and placed his other on the small of her back. She took his shoulder and they began to glide across the dancefloor. Lovino and Emma copied their actions with dignity and grace. 

“So tell me bella, what's Afonso's dirty secret? I doubt it has nothing to do with me.” Lovino hummed nonchalantly. Emma shook her head and half-smiled, 

“Antonio can't know. It would break his heart.” 

“I can keep a secret.” Lovino reasoned. Emma bit her lip debating on whether or not to tell him. It wouldn't break Antonio's heart persay, but Afonso trusted her–she couldn't betray him without cause. In the end she couldn't really hide it from Lovino, he had puppy-dog eyes. 

“He had a giant crush on you. Before he got involved with Arthur. He told me everything he wanted to do with you–and I mean everything! He was set on making you hate Toño, but it didn't work out his way. He failed–not that he isn't happy for the two of you–he loves Arthur and would never hurt him, but if you ever started flirting with him now, well...he would take the chance. That's why you can't tell Antonio–they're not on the best terms, you know.” She winced. Lovino mulled it over and smirked as they danced, 

“Are you telling me that you'd ruin his family if he ruined yours? Emma, I never thought you could be so evil! Especially with a cute face like yours!” 

“Flattery doesn't change a thing!” she giggled, “Don't tell Antonio, please.” 

“Why would I tell him his sexy older brother wants to nail me? He wouldn't show me any mercy tonight!” Lovino chuckled, “Though that is something I wouldn't mind…” he wiggled his eyebrows for effect and she burst out laughing. So much so that they had to return to the table. 

During this time Antonio and Liza spared a few glances in their direction. To say that they were a little jealous was obvious. Antonio saw the eyebrow wiggle and seethed under the surface. No mercy. 

“You know, I trust them, especially Emma, but I can't help but want to strangle Lovino—not that I would.” Liza sighed. Antonio stared at her–she really just admitted to wanting to take the light of his life away from him to his face! 

“I don't know why I'm so jealous. Because she's so stunning tonight? Because Lovino cleans up well?” 

“Those are the reasons I'm jealous.” Antonio admitted as the song ended. They idly wandered to their table with the notion that Antonio provided–they should take their dates back. 

“Ciao Antonio! Ciao Liza!” Feliciano sang waving at them. Emma was chatting with Ludwig while Lovino glared daggers at him. Poor little German… 

“¡Hola!” Antonio beamed, all previous jealousy fading. Lovino was too cute with his scowl–that scowl was the first thing to draw him in years ago. He took his seat and Liza took hers, joining the conversation with Ludwig. That left Antonio to his Lovino. 

“What was so funny?” he whispered in Lovino's ear, making the Italian shiver. 

“A joke, I can't remember exactly what it was–something about me in a dress.” Lovino lied flawlessly. Antonio chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

“You in a dress? I can't even imagine how cute you'd look!” he purred, making Lovino blush. The Italian knew damn well he could rock a dress, but for his boyfriend to oogle? Oh lord! 

“Only if yours isn't nearly as pretty, principe.” Lovino managed to smirk. Antonio wanted to faint, this boy was way too smooth to have been a shut-in nerdy author! He would do that, and so much more if Lovino asked. 

“So guys…” Feliciano broke up the conversations with a serious expression, “Who gets the crowns if Alfred and Francis aren't here? The teachers chose them–and there are no runner-ups…” 

“Lovino and I will! Al and Francey told us to take their places!” Antonio beamed, “Lovi’s gonna be my king!” 

“Too bad there won't be a change for you…Principe…” Lovino mumbled. Antonio smirked and kissed his cheek, causing Feliciano to aww at the pair. 

“You two are so precious!” the younger Italian squealed and rested his head on Ludwig’s shoulder, “I almost feel bad for betting on who’s gonna propose!” 

“Feliciano!” Lovino snapped, his face a charming shade of pink to match his equally embarrassed boyfriend. Liza burst into fits of laughter with Emma, and poor Ludwig just awkwardly watched the scene unfold. Feli nuzzled further into his shoulder and grinned wickedly. Not that the younger Italian would admit it aloud, but the party was getting a little boring and he wanted to spice things up. 

“I can’t help it if you’re perfect for each other!” Feli scoffed playfully. 

“Don’t you have something better to do?!” Lovino growled then turned his attention to Ludwig, “Why don’t you dance with him, and get all those crazy ideas of betting on my personal life out of his head!” Ludwig, grateful that Lovino didn’t insult him, and took Feli to the dancefloor. The younger brother smirked at the table and gave Liza a thumbs up, to which she responded happily. Antonio was grinning, letting his thoughts race while dissociating. 

Lovino caught himself staring at that face again. The chiseled jaw, those bright eyes, that perfect smile. Those cheeks. Those lips. That man. The man he loved, with all his flaws and blessings. His prince, who overcame a hell the Italian couldn’t imagine. The sunlight embodied that entered his life. The sunlight that he wanted to keep close by even when there was an overcast of gray. Lovino liked the idea of marrying Antonio. Maybe they would...


	44. Prom (Part 4)

Feliciano and Ludwig stayed on the dance floor for the remainder of the evening. Antonio and Emma were in a heated debate at the table–she said Liza was the most gorgeous person to ever grace their presence, while he argued it was Lovino. Their dates shrank into their seats, embarrassed as the two kept up a back and forth that drew curious eyes. 

“Lovino!” 

“Liza!” 

“Lovi!” 

“Erszébeta!” 

“Lovinito!” 

“Liz!” 

“Ludwig!” Feliciano cheered loudly from across the room. Antonio and Emma glanced over at the cutest little thing they ever saw–Feliciano had leapt into Ludwig's arms and hugged his neck while the German blushed profusely. Lovino snarled and snapped at his seatmates, 

“Are you two done?! Dio mio! We're gonna miss the call for the crowns! Besides, Liza is a goddess. I would rather be the suavest person you ever meet.” Emma grinned–she won and Lovino agreed with her! Antonio was far from disheartened. No, Lovino easily shirked the title, content with not being the best, just the best to Antonio. He stared at that beautiful face, watching his lips as he spoke to the ladies. 

“Hey, if you're gonna stare at my lips like that, you had better do something before I make a scene!” Lovino snapped him out of his reverie with a cool purr and a wink. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he leaned over to give Lovino a quick kiss. 

“That's one.” he hummed as he pulled back. Lovino half-smiled and grabbed his hand under the table. Liza and Emma were too distracted to notice. They were watching the stage as two people, Lucille Bonnefoy and Feliks Łukasiewicz, stepped up, holding microphones. The music stopped and all eyes turned to the stage. Feliks cleared his throat, shaking a little as he spoke. 

“Like, okay, so…Ladies and Gentlemen and any other fabulous people out there! It's time to crown our prince and princess!” The students clapped politely. Prompting Lucille to speak. She adjusted her glasses and said, 

“Would Eliszabéta Hédérvary and Al–Antonio Fernández Carriedo please come up!” Emma smiled at her date and Antonio as they stood up and glided to the stage. Once they got up the crowd cheered and clapped for them. Lovino watched in awe as Feliks set the silvery crown on his prince. Antonio made eye contact with him and winked. His vivid jade pools were electrified under his coiffed curls. He was a prince inside and out. Lovino wanted to melt. 

A few cameras flashed as Antonio and Liza stood wearing the crowns. He gently took her hand and faced her. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He looked her in the eyes and said, 

“That was for Emma's parents. I'm sure she has something better in store for her beautiful princess.” Liza blushed a little and nodded. He was right. They separated as Lucille guided them upstage. Feliks grinned, free from his initial nerves, and said, 

“And would Emma Peeters and Lovino Vargas please come up to claim their crowns! Give it up for the king and queen!” Lovino got to his feet first and held out his hand to help Emma stand. They approached the stage holding hands as a show and a precaution–Emma's dress was long enough to brush the ground, unlike Liza’s. The Hungarian gave him the evil eye, but Antonio felt his heart in his rib cage drumming a rhythm of admiration. Lovino was so stunning and gentlemanly, not once letting Emma trip. 

They got on the stage and allowed Lucille and Feliks to crown them. They received fewer cheers than their dates, but it was still flattering. Emma kissed his cheek as the cameras went off. 

“Do you want Antonio to show you mercy tonight?” she giggled quietly. 

“Not at all.” he smirked. 

“Good!” she smirked back and quickly pecked his lips, “I love when Liza gets rough too.” He snickered, and flashed Antonio a coy smile. The Spaniard was red and irked. Lovino looked amazing but he kissed Emma which was unacceptable. 

“And now, let's clear the floor for the royal couples to have their dance!” Lucille hummed. Lovino guided Emma off the stage while Antonio helped a seething Liza down. Somewhere along the way Antonio wound up holding Emma's hand and Lovino held Liza’s. Lovino noticed she was tense and started to fear for his life. 

They took the center of the floor and assumed a waltz position. The music started and they mechanically followed the motions. 

“Liza,” Lovino looked to the Hungarian, “that kiss was for show. Emma would never try to hurt you. I will never try to hurt either of you. You are both stunning women with amazing chemistry.” Liza smirked at him and said, 

“She knows what I'll do to her~” 

“The next dance is for the couples. Wanna switch a little early? I have a prince who wants to punish me.” Lovino chuckled. Liza beamed and guided them so they crashed into Antonio and Emma, stealing their dates back. 

“Ciao bello.” Lovino purred gazing into Antonio's eyes. His jaw was set and he wasn't smiling. 

“Do you have any idea what I'm doing to you tonight?” 

“Something hella kinky or make me sleep on the couch while I yearn for the most perfect prince ever, regretting that Emma and I kissed to keep her parents in the dark, and plotting an extravagant apology that might leave me bruised by the end of the night. Either way you're all I can really think about.” Lovino smirked. Antonio smirked right back, 

“Only if my king wishes. The crown suits you.” He purred. The piece of ornate plastic glittered like the Italian's eyes. It rested perfectly atop his slicked back auburn locks. Forget looking like an angel, Lovino was the next King Arthur–not to be confused with the twink his brother was with. 

“Almost as much as it suits you?” Lovino chuckled, “Because I don't think I can ever imagine you without it…not that I could do that for a while.” 

“And why is that?” Antonio blushed as the music slowed. 

“You will always be a prince to me. Though, having everyone see you the way I do for a night is beyond amazing.” Lovino was bright red. He slipped his hands to Antonio's waist as other couples made their way to the floor. Antonio took those hands and guided them to his shoulders then pressed his hands to the small of Lovino's back, bringing the Italian flush to him. 

“I'm taller than you now and I want to sweep you off your feet. Next time you can lead.” He smiled sweetly. Lovino pouted and huffed, 

“You just had to bring my lack of height into this…” 

“It's one of your cutest features. I needed to remind myself that despite being the godliest person here, the sophisticated, handsome king breathing against me is still my cute boyfriend who I never in a million years dreamed would be better than my fantasies.” 

“Shut up and dance with me you sap!” Lovino hissed with a prevalent blush creeping from his face to his neck. He pressed his forehead on Antonio's shoulder to hide it. Antonio hummed contentedly and swayed with the slow romantic rhythm. Lovino followed, counting every beat of his heart. 

The world around them was hazy as if they were all alone. Lovino kissed Antonio's exposed neck and sighed. This whole year was a roller coaster for Antonio, and though it was rough for both of them, Lovino was thrilled to be that important to him. From the deal to hide his fanfictions to the ‘not’ date–from the nightly texts to Christmas–from the late night visits to the rescue mission–from dealing with depression to their first time–from the promposal to getting a job–from Santiago's death to the return of Antonio's confidence–from Lovino's birthday to this beautiful moment. It was hard to believe that all those things really happened–hard to believe that Lovino's little rebel transformed into his prince. 

“Lovi,” Antonio whispered, “Mira me. Quiero ver tus ojos brillantes, mi amor.” Lovino looked up and met Antonio's gaze. 

“When you're the one with emeralds in your eyes?” 

“Ah, tienes diamantes en tus ojos. A los mirar es mi adicción. Tú eres mi corazón Lovino.” He rested their foreheads together. 

“Tu sei il sole del mio giorno. Ti adoro. Ti amo.” 

“Te amo también…” Antonio whispered, their lips brushing past each other. Lovino's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed Antonio sweetly–full of love. Full of passion. Full of adoration. Chaste and warm. Antonio returned those feelings when he kissed back. Lost in each other, neither cared to break apart when the music stopped. 

“Aren't they the cutest?!” Feliciano cooed and held Ludwig's arm. The German flushed and shook his head. 

“They're not nearly as cute as you are.” Feliciano jumped and kissed his cheek. Their story was far from over, but the next chapter was just beginning.


	45. Epilogue

Prom felt like yesterday–the magic in the air, Antonio's regal attire, the fairytale escape from reality–Lovino remembered it perfectly. It had been five years since then. He got a scholarship and went away to college. He found a job as an editor close to home as soon as he graduated. He was visiting his Nonno, but with one person on his mind, one person he would never forget to spend as much time as possible with–Antonio. 

They were still together, even with the distance and Lovino decided once and for all he would keep his love by him forever. They had a date planned for the day, in their cave. That's where Lovino would pop the question. He would make Antonio play a particular song and then he would get on one knee. It was almost perfect. Except for one variable he didn't account for–Antonio. 

As they neared the cave, Antonio stopped him and stole a kiss, making the Italian blush. It was the sweet things this man did that made Lovino's heart skip a beat. They made it to their couch, it was weather-worn and old, but nothing was quite as comfortable in the early summer air. Lovino sat down as Antonio sat next to him with a grin and his guitar and said, 

“Lovi, I know I usually play a song you want when we're out here, but there's something I want to sing with you first.” Lovino shrugged, why not? It would only make his proposal that much better. 

Antonio strummed the guitar and played the first few chords. Tears welled in Lovino's eyes as the words came to him by heart,   
“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you…”   
Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you.   
Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be.   
Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.” Lovino sang with a trembling voice. How did Antonio know he would ask for this song?

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Lovi, so it goes, some things are meant to be.” Antonio sang as he stopped playing. He set the guitar down and continued, 

“Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you.” Antonio got on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. He kept singing as he opened the box with lyrics all his own, 

“You're my light. You're my heart beat too. How can I help being in love with you? Be mine til death takes me from you.” The ring inside was simple and elegant. No jewels, not gold, but it was perfect. Lovino was caught between crying and laughing. 

“You bastard.” he forced himself to glare at Antonio. The Spaniard panicked until he saw Lovino pull a similar box from his pocket, “I was going to propose to you! With that song!” Antonio grinned and sat on the couch again. 

“I even made an extra verse too!” Lovino chuckled. His laugh made Antonio feel as warm and fuzzy inside as the first time they sang that song together. He grinned and said, 

“Sing it for me, ¡por favorcito!” Lovino blushed and rubbed his neck. 

“Only if you play with me. It's the last verse…” he pouted. Antonio closed his box and stowed it in his pocket. He picked up the guitar and began to play. 

“My fair prince, I'll always need you. Antonio marry me I love you.” Lovino sang as the sound faded. Antonio set the guitar down and stared at him expectantly. Lovino snickered and got on one knee. He pulled out the box and said, 

“Principe mio, ti amo. I cannot live without you by my side. You are so beautiful and strong and I wonder how I got so lucky to be a part of your story. I would ask you to marry me, but you beat me to it. Heh. Let me kiss away your boo-boos for the rest of our lives. Let's build a home where you are safe in my arms. Please let me build a place in your heart, like you built a palace in mine.” Antonio was crying now. He nodded his head rapidly. 

“Lovino! That was beautiful!” he sobbed, “You are the sweetest most amazing man I know! You already have a place in my heart–the most dazzling castle in the world–you have my heart, my body, my life, and my love! No matter what happens!” 

“Give me your hand.” Lovino sniffled. Antonio obliged. Lovino brought it to his lips, placed the ring on Antonio's finger, and kissed it one more time. He smiled at his fiancé and hummed, 

“Don't let me out do you, bello. I know you have a speech. And I cut you off. Anything you say will be more beautiful than this.” Antonio shook his head, 

“You promised to make my dreams come true. You pulled me from my own hell, clawing tooth and nail to bring me back. You were always there for me. You are my angel. You are my knight in shining armor. You were a riddle, a mystery and I was lucky enough to break through. You spoil me with sweet words, kisses, and affection. Nothing is going to be more beautiful than you are when I see you holding a box and putting a ring on my finger with that smile!” Lovino was so moved that he sobbed more than Antonio. 

“Put the ring on! You amazing bastard!” he ordered and held out his arm, not looking at Antonio. The Spaniard kissed his knuckles, slid the ring on his finger, and kissed his knuckles again. Then he pulled Lovino into a warm hug and kissed his forehead. 

“Mister Fernández.” 

“Not yet, future Señor Fernández Carriedo de Vargas.” Lovino smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Antonio held him close and sighed. This was perfect. Lovino silently agreed and watched the sunset starting on the horizon only dreading to know who won the bet–Feli or Nonno. 

“I love you Lovino, my cute geek.” 

“I love you more Toño, my bad boy and the rebel typeface that changed my story for the better.”


End file.
